O Garoto da casa ao Lado
by Uchiha Natalia
Summary: Gente, essa é minha primeira fic, ela é tipo de e-mails, mais é muito divertida e acontecerá muito romance -- Casal principal de todos será - SasuSaku -- Estarei homenageando o livro Meg Cabot
1. Chapter 1

Olá Pessoal

Olá Pessoal! Essa é a minha primeira fic, então, espero que gostem :D.

**O Garoto da Casa ao lado**

**Resumo: **Sakura Haruno é uma garota do interior que escreve para a coluna de fofocas do New Work Journal, uma publicação de segunda categoria. Um dia, ela socorre Tsunade, sua vizinha de oitenta anos que entra em coma após levar um golpe na cabeça. Além de tomar conta dos dois gatos e do cão dinamarquês da Tsunade, Sakura fica de olho no misterioso sobrinho dela, que se mudou para a casa da tia para também cuidar dos bichinhos.

**(Essa fic vai ser baseada em e-mails)**

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Recursos Humanos**

**Assunto: Atrasos**

Prezada Sakura Haruno

Está é uma mensagem automatizada da Divisão de Recursos Humanos do _New York Journal_, o principal periódico especializado em foto jornalismo de Nova York. Queira tomar conhecimento de que segundo seu supervisor, o editor-chefe Shikamaru Nara, seu expediente aqui no _Journal _começa ás 9 da manhã, o que significa que se atrasou 68 minutos hoje. Esse é o seu 37º atraso acima de 20 minutos até agora este ano, Sakura Haruno.

Nós da Divisão de Recursos Humanos, não estamos "perseguindo" os empregados que se atrasam com freqüência, como mencionou de forma tão injusta em um artigo do boletim dos funcionários. Os atrasos são uns assuntos serio que causam grandes prejuízos aos empregadores de todo o país. Os empregados costumando fazer pouco dos atrasos, mas aqueles que costumam se atrasar podem ter problemas sérios, como:

-» alcoolismo

-» dependência de drogas

-» vicio em jogos de azar

-» violência conjugal

-» insônia

-» depressão patológica.

Além de inúmeros outros distúrbios, Se você sofre de qualquer dos problemas acima, queria entrar imediatamente em contato com sua Representante da Divisão de Recursos Humanos, Ino Yamanaka. Sua representante terá grande satisfação em inscrevê-la no Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários do _New York Journal, _onde receberá ajuda de um profissional de saúde mental competente, que procura auxilia-la a desenvolver todo o seu potencial.

Sakura Haruno nós, aqui do _New York Journal_, trabalhamos em equipe. Vencemos em equipe, e perdemos em equipes, também.

Sakura Haruno, não deseja participar de uma equipe vencedora?

Então, por favor, esforce-se para chegar ao trabalho pontualmente de agora em diante!

Atenciosamente,

Divisão de Recursos Humanos

_New York Journal_

Favor observa que qualquer outro atraso no futuro poderá acarretar sua suspensão ou demissão desta empresa.

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Você está ferrada**

Sakura, onde você se meteu? Vi que a Ino Yamanaka do RH andou rondando disfarçadamente sua baia. Acho que você está para receber outro daqueles puxões de orelha por falta de pontualidade. Qual vai ser, o qüinquagésimo?

É melhor ter uma boa desculpa dessa vez, porque o Shikamaru estava dizendo alguns minutos atrás que os colunistas sociais são como mato e que ele podia contratar Liz Smith em um piscar de olhos para te substituir se quisesse. Acho que estava brincando, Era difícil saber por que a maquina de refrigerantes quebrou, e ele ainda não tomou o energético Mountain Dew está manhã.

Por falar nisso, aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Lee ontem ás noite? Ele andou tocando Wagner na baia dele outra vez. Sabe como isso incomoda o Shikamaru. Brigaram outra vez?

E aí, como é que fica, vamos almoçar juntar mais tarde?

Hinata 

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Rock Lee**

**Assunto: Noite passada**

Por onde você anda Sakura? Vai bancar a infantil por causa do que aconteceu e não vir trabalhar até ter certeza de que fui embora? É isso?

Não dá para a gente sentar e conversar sobre o assunto como adultos?

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: TenTen**

**Assunto: Rock Lee**

Sakura,

Não se deixe enganar, EU NÃO ANDEI te espionando, mais precisaria ser CEGA para não notar que você sentou a bolsa na cabeça do Rock Lee na noite passada no Pastis, Provavelmente nem mesmo me viu; eu estava no bar, e olhei em torno porque pensei ter ouvido seu nome, veja só, logo quem – não devia estar cobrindo o desfile da Prada? --, e aí BUM! Altoids e Maybelline para todo lado.

Queria, foi uma gloria.

Você realmente tem muito boa pontaria. Mas duvido muito que Dejiko tenha idealizado aquela linda bolsinha de mão para servir de arma. Tenho certeza de que faria o fecho mais forte se soubesse que as mulheres iam arremessar a coisa feito uma bola de tênis assim.

Sério, querida, eu simplesmente preciso saber: terminou tudo entre você e o Lee? Porque jamais pensei que combinassem. Quero dizer, o cara estava concorrendo a um Pulitzer, santo Deus! Embora, se quiser mesmo saber, qualquer um poderia ter escrito aquela matéria sobre o garotinho etíope. Achei-a de um sentimentalismo enjoativo. Aquela parte onde a irmã vende o corpo dela para comprar arroz para o menino... Por favor. Parece até historia do Dickens.

Então, como é, não vai bancar a durona, vai? Porque tenho um convite para a casa do Neji em Hamptons, e estava pensando em convidar o Lee para preparar uns cosmos, aqueles drinques de maça com vodca, para mim. Mas não convido, se você for bancar a Joan Collins para o meu lado.

P.S.: Devia ter ligado se não pretendia vir hoje, meu bem. Acho que está encrencada. Vi aquela pessoinha semelhante a um pequeno troll (Ino qualquer coisa?) do RH farejando em volta da sua escrivaninha no inicio do expediente.

TenTen

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Shikamaru Nara**

**Assunto: Onde é que você se meteu droga?**

Onde e que se meteu hein? Parece estar com a impressão errada de que os dias de folga não precisam ser combinados com seu chefe.

Não estou convencido ainda de que possa ser uma colunista.

Parece que está mais para revisora, Haruno.

Shikamaru

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Rock Lee**

**Assunto: Noite passada**

Foi um comportamento que não condiz com você, Sakura. Quero dizer, pelo amor de Deus, a Karin e eu estivemos em um campo de guerra juntos. Tinha fogo de artilharia antiaérea explodindo para todo lado em torno de nós. Achávamos que podíamos ser capturados pelas forças rebeldes a qualquer momento. Na dá para entender isso?

Não significou nada para mim, Sakura. Eu juro.

Meu Deus, jamais devia ter lhe contado. Pensei que fosse mais madura. Mas se comportar assim, sumindo de circulação, francamente...

Ora, eu jamais teria esperado isso de uma mulher como você, só tenho isso a dizer

Lee

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Isso não é engraçado**

Garota, onde você se enfiou? Estou começando a me preocupar mesmo. Por que não me ligou pelo menos? Espero que não tenha sido atropelada por um ônibus ou coisa assim. Mas acho que se tivesse sido, nos telefonaria. Presumindo-se que estivesse com suas credenciais de imprensa, digo.

Ta legal, não estou achando que tenha morrido. Estou preocupada mesmo é que seja demitida, e que eu vá precisar almoçar com TenTen outra vez. Fui obrigada a rachar o almoço com ela porque você está sumida, e isso me deixa louca. A mulher comeu uma sala sem molho. Está entendo o que eu disse? SEM MOLHO!

E aí ela se sentiu obrigada a tecer comentários sobre as mínimas coisas que eu punha na boca. _"Sabe quantos gramas de gordura tem nessa fritura?"_ _"Não sei se sabe_, _Hinata, mas um bom substituto para a maionese é o iorgute light"._

Eu adoraria dizer a ela o que ela pode fazer com o iorgute light.

Aliás, acho que devia saber que o Lee andou espalhando que você está agindo assim por causa do problema entre vocês na noite passada.

Se isso não trouxe você aqui, e rápido, não sei o que dará resultado.

Hinata 

**Para: Shikamaru Nara**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Onde eu estava**

Como é indispensável para você e Ino Yamanaka que seus empregados descrevam todos os momentos que passam longe da redação, eu vou fazer um resumo detalhado de meu paradeiro enquanto estiver inevitavelmente impedida de comparecer ao serviço.

Esta pronto? Já tomou seu Mountain Dew? Eu ouvi dizer que a maquina do departamento de arte está funcionando perfeitamente bem.

A manhã da Sakura:

07h15min – Soa o alarme. Aperto o botão de soneca

07h20min – Soa o alarme. Aperto o botão de soneca.

07h25min – Soa o alarme. Aperto o botão de soneca

07h26min – Acordo ao som dos latidos do cão da vizinha. Desligo o alarme.

07h27min – Trôpega, dirijo-me ao banheiro? Tomo banho.

07h55min – Trôpega, dirijo-me á cozinha. Ingiro alimento sob a forma de barra de cereais, e o _kung__ pão_ da noite de terça-feira, que pedi para viagem.

07h56min – O cachorro da vizinha continua latindo

07h57min – Seco os cabelos com o secador

08h10min – Vejo a previsão do tempo do Canal Um

08h11min – O cachorro da vizinha continua latindo.

08h12min – Tento encontrar algo para vestir entre as roupas amontoadas no armário tamanho geladeira do meu quitinete.

08h30min – Desisto. Visto saia de raiom preta, blusa de raiom preta, sapatilha preta aberta.

08h35min – Pego a bolsa preta. Procuro as chaves.

08h40min – Encontro as chaves na bolsa. Saio do apartamento.

08h41min – Noto que o exemplar do _New York Chronicle _da Tsunade (sim, Shikamaru, minha vizinha do lado assina) que eu só devia ter pensado em ligar para o meu chefe para explicar pó que ia me atrasar?

Bom, sinto muito, Shikamaru, mas essa idéia nem me passou pela cabeça. A Dona Tsunade é minha amiga, droga! Eu queria ir com ela na ambulância, mais havia o probleminha do que fazer com o Paco.

Ou será que eu devia dizer o problemão do que fazer com Paco?

Paco é o dinamarquês da Dona Tsunade, Shikamaru. Pesa uns 60 quilos, mais do que eu.

E precisava sair. Estava desesperado para ir á rua.

Então, eu o levei para passear, lhe dei comida e água e fiz o mesmo com o Chico Bum e o Sr. Botucas, os gatos siameses dela, (Chico Bam, infelizmente, morreu no ano passado). Enquanto estava fazendo isso, os tirar examinavam a porta dela para saber se alguém a havia arrombado. Mas não tinha sinal de arrombamento, Shikamaru.

Sabe o que significa isso? Significa que provavelmente ela conhecia o agressor, e o deixou entrar por sua própria iniciativa!

Ainda mais estranho foi o fato de que os 276 dólares que estavam na bolsa dela não foram tocados. As jóias também continuavam lá, Shikamaru. Não foi um assalto.

Shikamaru, por que não acredita que isso é noticia? Tem alguma coisa errada. Muito errada.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao hospital, me informaram que a Dona Tsunade estava sendo submetida a uma cirurgia. Os médicos estavam tentando aliviar a pressão no cérebro dela resultante de um gigantesco coagulo que havia se formado sob o crânio! O que eu devia fazer Shikamaru? Ir embora? Os tirar não conseguiam entrar em contato com ninguém da família. Ela só podia contar comigo.

Doze horas. Doze horas, eles gastaram. Eu precisei ir ao apartamento dela levar o Paco mais duas vezes á rua antes de a cirurgia terminar. E, quando terminou, os médicos saíram e me disseram que tinha ido apenas parcialmente bem. A Dona Tsunade está com coma, Shikamaru! Talvez nunca mais saia desse estado.

E até ela sair, quem é que vi ter que ficar tomando conto do Paco, Chico Bum e do Sr. Botucas?

Vai, responde Shikamaru.

Não estou tentando convencê-lo a se solidarizar comigo, eu sei.

Devia ter ligado. Mas o trabalho não era tão primordial na minha cabeça naquele momento, Shikamaru.

Escute, agora que eu finalmente voltei o que acharia de me deixar redigir uma matéria sobre o que ocorreu? Sabe, podemos direcionar para _"cuidado com quem deixa entrar no seu apartamento". _Os tiras ainda estão procurando o parente mais próximo da Dona Tsunade, o sobrinho dela, acho, mas, quando o encontrarem, eu podia entrevista-lo. Sabe, a mulher é mesmo um fenômeno. Aos 80 abis ela ainda vai a academia três vezes por semana, e no mês passado foi a Helsinque de avião para uma apresentação do _Anel dos nibelungos_. Juro por Deus. O marido se chamava Henry, aquele que deixou a herança dos fechos de arame para embalagem. Sabe aqueles araminhos com que se fecham os sacos de lixo? Ela vale no mínimo seis ou sete milhões de dólares.

Vamos, Shikamaru, me deixe tentar. Não pode me obrigar a ficar redigindo fuxicos sobre famosos para a Pagina Dez eternamente.

**Continua...**

**Oii Gente!!**

**Espero que gostem do primeiro capitulo!**

**Como eu disse minha primeira fic ********.**

**Por favor, deixem review, apostarei o segundo capitulo o mais rápido possível.**

**Muito Obrigada!**

**Beijos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Para: Sakura Haruno

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Shikamaru Nara**

**Assunto: Não pode me obrigar a ficar redigindo fofocas sobre famosos para a Página Dez**

Posso sim.

E sabe por quê? Porque sou o editor-chefe desse jornal, e posso fazer tudo o que quiser.

Além disso, Haruno precisamos de você na Página Dez.

Gostaria de saber por que precisamos de você na Página Dez?

Porque a verdade, Haruno, é que você se liga nisso. Você adora as batalhas judiciais da Winona Ryder, se preocupa com o _peeling _do Harrison Ford. Fica mesmo fissurada nos seios da Courtney Love, e se são de silicone ou não.

Admita Haruno, você adora.

Esse outro assunto não dá matéria nenhuma, Haruno. Todo dia uma velhinha leva uma cacetada na cabeça para receber auxilio-doença.

O nome do troço é telefone, viu? Da próxima vez, vê se você se lembra de usar o bicho.

_Capisce__?_

Agora, vai me dando logo aí a matéria do desfile da Prada

Shikamaru

--

**Para: Shikamaru Nara**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Não estou nem aí para os peitos da Courtney Love...**

...e você vai se arrepender de não me deixar redigir a história da Dona Tsunade, Shikamaru. Estou lhe dizendo, tem algo de podre, e dá para sentir o fedor.

Falando nisso, Harrison JAMAIS faria _peeling._

Sakura

P.S.: E quem é que não se preocupa com a Winona Ryder? Do jeito que ela é gracinha? Não quer que ela seja inocentada, Shikamaru?

--

**Para: Recursos Humanos**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Minha falta de pontualidade**

Prezado pessoal do RH

O que eu posso dizer: Vocês me pegaram. Acho que meu

-» alcoolismo

-» dependência em droga

-» vicio em jogos de azar

-» violência conjugal

-»insônia

-» depressão patológica

E todos os outros tipos de distúrbios finalmente me levaram ao fundo do poço. Por favor, me inscrevam no programa de Assistência aos Funcionários imediatamente! Se puderem me entregar nas mãos de um psicólogo que se pareça com Brendan Fraser e, de preferência, realize sessões sem camisa, eu adoraria.

Porque a doença é básica de que estou sofrendo é que sou uma mulher de 27 anos, moradora da cidade de New York, e não consigo encontrar um cara de preste. Só um cara que não me engane, não more com a mãe e não leia a seção Artes do _Chronicle_ antes de qualquer outra coisa na manhã de domingo, se é que me entende. Será que é pedir demais??

Veja se seu Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários é capaz disso.

Sakura Haruno.

--

**Para: Rock Lee**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Não dá para nos sentarmos e conversarmos como adultos?**

Não temos nada para conversar. Francamente, Lee, peço desculpas por ter dado aquela bolsada. Foi uma explosão infantil da qual me arrependo profundamente.

E não quero que pense que o motivo pelo qual estamos rompendo o namoro é a Karin. Francamente, Lee, antes mesmo de me contar sobre seu caso com a Karin já não havia mais nada entre nós. Vamos encarar, somos muito diferentes: você gosta do Stephen Hawking. Eu gosto do Stephen King.

Sabe que jamais teria dado certo

Sakura

--

**Para: TenTen**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Rock Lee**

Não joguei a bolsa nele. Ela escapou da minha mãe quando eu ia pegar minha bebida, e acidentalmente voou e bateu no olho do Lee.

E se quiser ficar com ele, TenTen, não faça cerimônia.

Sakura

--

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Onde eu estava**

Ta legal, ta legal, eu devia ter telefonado. O negocio todo foi simplesmente um pesadelo. Mas não vai acreditar.

Lee me traiu em Cabul.

É isso aí. E jamais vai adivinhar com quem. Estou falando sério.

Tenta só adivinha. Não vai conseguir.

Ta legal, vou dizer: Karin.

Hum, hum. Leu direito, Karin, a respeitada apresentadora do experiente da ABC, correspondente de telejornalismo, que recentemente passou a apresentar aquele programa de atualidades_ TwentyFourSeven_, e foi considerada uma das 50 pessoas mais bonitas da _People _no mês passado.

Dá pra acreditar que ela dormiu com o LEE?? Fala sério, ela podia dormir com o George Clooney, caramba. Por que iria querer dormir com o LEE??

Bem que eu desconfiava. Eu sempre achei aquelas matérias que ele andou enviando nos e-mails daquele mês extremamente metidas.

Sabe como eu descobri? Sabe? ELE ME CONTO. Ele achou que estava "pronto para dar um passo adiante em matéria de intimidade" comigo (três tentativas de adivinha QUE PASSO seria esse), e que para isso precisava "desabafar" tudo o que havia acontecido. Diz que desde que ocorreu isso ele vem "se roendo de tanta culpa" e que "não significou nada para ele".

Cacete, mas que droga! Não dá para acreditar que desperdicei três meses da minha vida com esse cara.

Será que não existe nenhum homem que preste por ao? Quer dizer, além do Kiba. Juro Hinata, seu namorado é o ultimo homem bom sobre a face da Terra. O ultimo! Vê se segura bem ele porque a coisa está feia.

P.S.: Não dá para almoçar contigo hoje. Preciso voltar para casa e levar o cachorro da vizinha para passear.

P.P.S.: Nem me pergunte: é uma longa história...

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Aquele canalha**

Olha, acredite, o cara te fez um favor. Sério, Sakura. Será que estava mesmo imaginando que haveria um futuro para vocês dois juntos? Convenhamos, o cara fuma CACHIMBO. E aquelas músicas clássicas que ele ouve? Quem ele pensa que é, afinal? Harold Bloom?

Não. Ele é repórter, exatamente como todos nós. Não é um autor de literatura de alta categoria. E que busto de William Shakespeare é aquele que tem em cima do monitor?

Ele é um grande farsante, é isso que ele é, e você sabe disso, Sakura. Foi por isso que, apesar do fato de vocês saírem juntos durante três meses, você não dormiu com ele.

Lembra?

Hinata ;)

--

**Para: Hinata Hyuuha**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Aquele canalha**

Nunca fui para a cama com ele por causa daquele cavanhaque. Como é que eu iria para a cama com alguém que se parece com o Robin Hood?

Ele não gostava de mim o bastante para raspa-lo.

O que há de errado comigo, Hinata? Será que não vale a pena barbear-se por minha causa?

Sakura

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Uma sacudida**

Deixa de se fazer de vitima, Sakura. Você é a maior gata. O cara é que obviamente está sofrendo de algum problema mental. Devíamos botar a Ino Yamanaka na cola dele.

Por que não poder almoçar comigo hoje? E não esquenta, eu não estou a fim de ir ao Burger Heaven. Se não emagrecer a ponto de vestir manequim 40 em dois meses, vou precisar desmarcas o casamento. Todas as moças da família usaram o vestido da minhaa mãe e no dia do casamento. Eu não vou ser a primeira Hyuuga a recorrer á Gorda Elegante.

Hinata

--

**Para: Hinata Hyuuha**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Almoço**

Não dá para ir almoçar. Preciso ir em casa e levar o cachorro da Dona Tsunade á rua.

Soube da ultima? Chris Noth está com a Winona.

Não estou brincando. Viram os dois se beijando diante do Crunch Fitness Center na Lafayette Street.

Como é que ela pode ser tão cega? Será que não dá para ver que ele não serve para ela? Olha só o que fez com a coitada da Sarah Jéssica Parker em _Sex __and__the__ City._

Sakura

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Se liga**

Sakura, odeio te dizer isso, mais _Sex __and__the__ city _é ficção. Talvez tenha ouvido dizer que existem programas de televisão, não? É eles são fictícios. O que ocorre neles não reflete de forma alguma a realidade. Por exemplo, na vida real, Sarah Jéssica Parker é casada com Matthew Broderick, e o que o personagem de Chris Noth fez com ela no programa não aconteceu de verdade.

Em outras palavras, acho que devia deixar de se preocupar tanto com Winona e se preocupar mais consigo mesma.

Mas essa é apenas a minha opinião, é claro

Hinata

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**Cc: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Shino**

**Assunto: CONFIDENCIAL**

Muito bem, garotas segurem-se porque aí vem bomba. Recebi a informação que pediram sobre os aumentos salariais para o ano que vem. Não foi fácil, não.

Se contarem a alguém onde conseguiram essa informação, eu as acuso, ambas, de serem viciadas em jogos de azar, e quando abrirem o olho vão estar as duas inscritas no Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários.

Aí vai:

_**Nome:**_ _**Cargo**_ _**Salário**_

Kakashi Hatake Redator-chefe 120.000 dólares

Shikamaru Nara Editor-chefe 85.000 dólares

TenTen Editora de Moda 75.000 dólares

Rock Lee Correspondente-chefe 75.000 dólares

Hinata Hyuuga Critica de Culinária 45.000 dólares

Sakura Haruno Colunista da Página Dez 45.000 dólares

Ino Yamanaka Gerente de RH 45.000 dólares

Leiam e lamentem, meninas

Shino.

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: CONFIDENCIAL**

Não dá pra acreditar que Ino Yamanaka ganhe tanto quanto a gente. O que ELA faz? Fico só sentada ouvindo as pessoas se lamentarem o dia inteiro sobre o plano odontológico.

Fala sério.

Estou pasma com a TenTen. Eu pensava que ela ganhava mais. Quer dizer, como é que ela consegue comprar aqueles lenços Hermes todos ganhando só 75.000 dólares por ano?

Hinata

--

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: CONFIDENCIAL**

Está brincando? Ino tem família rica. Nunca ouviu falar daquele papo dela de que costumava passar o verão em Newport?

Eu ia convidar o Lee para tomar um drinque, tipo "eu te perdôo" , depois do trabalho – NÃO para voltar com ele, só para ele ouvir esse Wagner maldito –, só que agora que vejo como o salário dele é muito mais alto que o meu, não dá nem pra olhar mais para ele. Eu SEI que redijo muito melhor do que ele. Então, por que ele ganha 75.000 dólares por ano, enquanto eu não passo de 45.000, cobrindo desfiles de moda e estréias de filmes?

Sakura

--

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: CONFIDENCIAL**

Hum, deixa eu pensar... Porque você é boa nisso? Desfiles de moda e estréias de filme quero dizer.

Hinata ;)

P.S.: Preciso escrever uma critica sobre aquele lugarzinho novo que serve pato á Pequim na Mott. Vem comigo!

--

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Almoço**

Não dá. Sabe que não posso. Preciso levar o Paco para passear.

Sakura.

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Almoço e esse cachorro**

Ta legal, quanto tempo vai durar isso? Você e esse cachorro, quero dizer? Não dá para sair sozinha para almoçar todo dia. Quem vai me impedir de comer o sanduíche de cheddar duplo?

Estou falando sério. Esse cachorro está atrapalhando minha vida.

Hinata

--

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Almoço e esse cachorro**

E o que devo fazer Hinata? Deixar aquele pobre coitado sentadinho no apartamento o dia inteiro até estourar? Sei que você não gosta muito de cachorros, ma tenha pena da pobre criatura. É só até a Dona Tsunade melhorar.

Sakura

P.S.: Noticia fresquinha: sabe o Harrison Ford e a mulher? Fizeram as pazes. Juro. O relações-públicas dele acabou de ligar.

Estou feliz da vida pelos filhos deles, sabia? Porque, no fundo, o importante é isso.

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: é so até a Dona Tsunade melhorar**

E QUANDO é que isso vai acontecer? Terra chamando Sakura. Responda, Sakura. A mulher está em COMA. Entendeu? Está em coma. Acho que devia tentar encontrar alguma solução alternativa para cuidar dos bichos da velha senhora. Você é um verdadeiro CAPACHO. Uma mulher em COMA está te usando como CAPACHO.

A mulher deve ter parentes, Sakura. VÁ PROCURA-LOS!

Além disso, as pessoas não deviam criar dinamarquês nas grandes cidades. É uma crueldade.

P.S.: Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que ainda se preocupa com a reconciliação entre o Harrison e a mulher. Esquece isso.

--

**Continua ...**

**Oiii Gente !!**

**Espero que tenha gostado !**

**E muito obrigada pelas reviews !!**

**Respondendo : **

_Vicky-chan 11 –_ _Nhái, obrigada - hehe ... também me inspirou fazer desse jeito. Hehe, claro que não O.O, Tsunade e Sasuke iria nunca dar certo mesmo ... Mais vou fazer do seu jeitinho mesmo, já adivinhou a metade da história, assim não tem graça T.T, mais tudo bem xD. Muito obrigada pela Review, Beijos ! E continue com a leitura, vai começar a ficar mais interessante xD_

_Laila' cerejaa – Nháiii, eu adoro Meg Cabout, já li vários livros dele ... -, é simplismente muito bons, super fã eu xD. Escreve sim, é muito legal, adaptando com os personagens de Naruto, fica bom d+. Sim sim, li sim, na verdade eu tenho ele ... E mais um, o outro é " Garoto encontra Garota" bom demais também, quando terminar esse, talvez faço esse. Muito obrigada pela review !! Beijoss !! E continue com a leitura, vai começar a ficar mais interessante xD_

_The Angel-chan – Muito Obrigada, hehe xD, primeira vez, ás vezes, temos que fazer bem escrito, mais mesmo assim, saiu uns errinhos, mais sempre cometemos né xD. Concerteza, xD, o Sasuke ein, acho que jaja ele aparece ... Dependerá dele, ele é chato ¬¬"_

**Sasuke: **Quem é chato? – Olhar maligno

**Eu: **Ninguém não xD' – Medo ú.u

**Eu: Por favor, mandem review, para o coitado do Sasuke aparecer **

**Sasuke: Hunf ! Mandem review. ****E ... eu não sou coitado Õ.Ó**

**Eu: Tchauu Gente !! Obrigada pelas reviews !! Beijosss **


	3. Chapter 3

Gente, desculpa, era para eu ter colocado no primeiro capitulo que seria homenageada pela Meg Cabot essa fic, mais coloquei no meu profile, por parte de duvidas, boa leitura

Gente, desculpa, era para eu ter colocado no primeiro capitulo que seria homenageada pela Meg Cabot essa fic, mais coloquei no meu profile, por parte de duvidas, boa leitura!

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Mamãe e Papai**

**Assunto: **Kin Tsuchi

Sakura, querida, é a mamãe. Olha, seu pai e eu criamos uma conta de e-mail! Não é ótimo? Agora posso te enviar mensagens, e talvez você responda, para variar.

Estou só brincando, querida.

Voltando ao assunto, seu pai e eu achamos que talvez, você quisesse saber que Kin Tsuchi - lembra-se da Kin, não? A menininha do Dr. Tsuchi? Ele foi seu dentista. E a Kin não foi Rainha da Festa dos Ex-Alunos no seu último ano do segundo grau? Bom, a Kin acabou de se casar! Isso mesmo! O anúncio do casamento saiu no jornal.

E sabe do que mais, Sakura? O jornalzinho daqui, o _Duane_ _County Register_, agora está _on the line_... Ah, o papai diz ON-LINE, não _on the line_. Que seja. Faço a maior confusão com essas coisas...

Bom, para encurtar a história, o anúncio do casamento da Kin está ON-LINE, então, estou mandando para você o que chamam de anexo. Espero que goste, querida. Ela se casou com um rapaz com doutorado em Westchester! Sempre soubemos que ela ia se dar bem. Aquela cabeleira loura linda... E sabe, ela se formou com louvor em Princeton! Fez direito. Realmente impressionante.

Claro que não há nada de errado na carreira de jornalismo, sabe. Os jornalistas são tão importantes quanto os advogados! E Deus sabe que todos precisam ler umas fofoquinha de vez em quanto. Já ouviu dizer que Ted Turner e Martha Stewart estão juntos? Não podia ter ficado mais espantada.

Bom, então, divirta-se! E trate de trancar bem a porta á noite. Papai e eu nos preocupamos com você, morando aí sozinha nessa cidade tão grande.

Até mais,

Mamãe

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: TenTen**

**Assunto: Mães**

Querida, quando ouvi toda aquela gritaria angustiada vindo de sua baia há pouco, pensei que no mínimo Tom Cruise tinha finalmente sumido. Mas a Hinata me contou que é só porque você recebe um e-mail da sua mãe.

Entendo você perfeitamente bem. E como agradeço a Deus por minha mãe viver bêbada demais para aprender a mexer num teclado! Recomendo que você envie as seus pais corujas uma caixa de Campari e acabe logo com isso. Creia-me, é a única forma de calar a boca deles sobre esse assunto horroroso do "C". Como, por exemplo, a pergunta: "Por que ainda não se C ainda? Todos os seus amigos se C. Você nem mesmo está tentando se C. Não quer que eu veja meus netos antes de morrer?".

Até parece que eu PENSO em passar por parto. Creio que um garotinho bem-educado de seis anos seria legal, mas eles simplesmente não NASCEM assim. É preciso TREINÁ-LOS.

É cansativo demais. Posso entender sua agonia.

TenTen

P.S.: Notou que o Lee raspou o cavanhaque? É uma pena. Eu nunca tinha notado como o queixinho dele é atrofiado.

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Ino Yamanaka**

**Assunto: Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários**

Prezada Srta. Haruno,

Talvez pense que é engraçado fazer piada do Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários do Departamento de Recursos Humanos, mas eu posso lhe garantir que já ajudamos muitos de seus colegas em momentos muito penosos e difíceis. Através do aconselhamento a da terapia, todos eles conseguiram levar vidas significativas e proveitosas. Acho lamentável que faça pouco de um programa que tem feito tanto por tantas pessoas.

Favor observar que uma copia de seu ultimo e-mail foi colocado em sua pasta pessoal e estará disponível para seu supervisor durante sua próxima avaliação.

Ino Yamanaka

Gerente de Recursos Humanos

_New York Journal_

--

_**Para: Ino Yamanaka**_

_**De: Sakura Haruno**_

_**Assunto:**_** Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários**

Prezada Srta. Yamanaka

O que acho lamentável é o fato de eu ter recorrido á senhora, e a todos os outros gerentes de Recursos Humanos, e, em vez de receber a ajuda tão desesperadamente necessária, ter sido brutalmente rechaçada. Está me dizendo que meu estado crônico de solteira não é motivo para ajuda? Preciso lhe dizer como é desmoralizador comprar refeições Lean Cuisines Fiesta para Um toda noite no Fod Emporium? E que tal precisar ter que pedir pizza em fatias? Acha que isso não está acabando com a minha autoconfiança, por fatia por lamentável fatia?

E a salada? Faz alguma idéia de quantos quilos de alface ingeri na tentativa de conservar meu corpinho em fora para poder atrair os homens? Mesmo que vá contra todas as fibras de meu ser feminista ater-me a concepção misógina existente na cultura ocidental segundo a qual a atração depende do tamanho da cintura das pessoas?

Se estiver dizendo que ser solteira em Nova York não é uma espécie de deficiência, então eu respeitosamente lhe sugiro que visite uma _delicatessen _de Manhattan numa noite de sábado. Quem é que se pode ver se amontoando no balcão de saladas?

É isso mesmo. As solteiras.

Cai na real, Ino. A coisa esta feia. É matar ou morrer. Estou só sugerindo que você, como especialista em saúde mental, aceite essa verdade.

Sakura Haruno

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Shikamaru Nara**

**Assunto: Pára com isso**

Pára de atormentar a Ino Yamanaka do RH. Sabe que ela não tem sendo de humor.

Se está com tanto tempo livre, venha conversar comigo. Vou te dar mais trabalho para fazer. O cara que faz coluna do obituário acabou de pedir demissão.

Shikamaru

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Rock Lee**

**Assunto: Perdoa-me**

Não sei por onde começar. Antes de qualquer coisa, não consigo suportar isso. Você pergunta o que é "isso".

Eu vou dizer: "Isso" é ficar sentado aqui o dia inteiro vendo você na sua baia, sabendo que disse que nunca mais quer falar comigo outra vez.

"Isso" é ver você vindo na minha direção, pensar que podia ter mudado de idéia, e depois ver você passar sem nem mesmo olhar de relance na minha direção.

"Isso" é saber que vai sair daqui no fim do dia, que eu não vou ter a menos idéia de onde você pode estar, do que vai fazer e que vai se passar uma eternidade antes que se torne a entrar aqui no dia seguinte.

"Isso" é… Ou deveria dizer "essas são" as incontáveis horas durante as quais, minha mente me abandona e te persegue pela porta afora, seguindo-a em uma jornada que se encerra em lugar nenhum, exatamente onde eu comecei sentado aqui pensando sobre "isso".

Rock Lee.

--

**Para: Rock Lee**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: "Isso"**

Fiquei comovida, Lee. Já pensou em escrever ficção para ganhar a vida?

Estou falando sério, acho que você tem talento, mesmo.

Sakura.

--

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Assunto: Temos endereço de e-mail**

Hinata! Surpresa! Temos endereço de e-mail!

Não é perfeito? Pode escrever para mim no endereço . Sacou? Eu sou o _rango, _porque sou o chefe de cozinha.

Bom, deixa para lá. Eu só queria te dar um alô. Agora podemos enviar mensagens um para o outro o dia inteiro!

Como você está vestida hoje? Como é que nunca usou o bustiê que te comprei?

Quer saber as especialidades do dia?

-» pontas de aspargos enroladinha em salmão

-» caranguejo de casca mole

-» sopa cremosa de lagosta

-» espaguete á _puttanesca_

-» vermelho com molho _orrechiette_

-» filé mignon

-» _creme brûlée_

Eu vou guardar um pouco da sopa cremosa para você.

E, por falar nisso, meu Tio Giovanni vai organizar uma festa de noivado para a gente no próximo fim de semana. Nada muito elaborado, uma festa na beira da piscina da casa dele em Long Island. Portanto, não marque nada para o sábado na sua agenda!

Com carinho,

Kiba

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Mais uma**

Olha o tio do Tony, o Gio, vai dar uma festa de noivado para a gente de novo (é isso aí, mais uma), e estou te dizendo que PRECISA COMPARECER! Francamente, Sakura, não acho que consiga encarar mais uma rodada de Salernos sem você. Sabe como eles são.

E essa casa tem piscina. Sabe que vão me jogar na água. Simplesmente sabe.

Diga que vai vir e impedir que me humilhem. POR FAVOR!

Hinata

P.S.: E não me venha com a desculpa daquele MALDITO cachorro outra vez!

--

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Não dá**

Sabe que não posso ir. Como é que eu vou para Long Island, longe á beça, precisando tomar conta do Paco? Sabe que ele precisa ir à rua de quatro em quatro ou de cinco em cinco horas. Estou acabando com meus sapatos Steve Maddens, assim, correndo entre a redação e a minha casa, tentando chegar lá a tempo de levá-lo para passear. Não da para ir até Long Island, é longe demais. O coitadinho corre o risco de explodir.

Sakura

P.S. Temari – sabe a supermodelo, e ultima namorada do Kankurou (Comentários da autora: Gente a Temari não vai ter nenhum irmão aqui, ta? XD) - deu o fora no Kankurou! Dizem que ele está arrasado e ela sumiu de circulação.

Coitadinhos. Eu já estava achando que um deles ia pular fora.

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Paco**

Ta legal, isso é ridículo. Sakura, não pode deixar sua vida de lado só porque sua vizinha está em coma. Estou falando sério. Deve ter alguém na família da mulher que possa tomar conta dessa porcaria de cão. Por que é que VOCÊ precisa fazer isso?

Já fez até demais, caramba. Sabe, provavelmente salvou a vida dela. Deixa outra pessoa tomar conta do Paco e dos horários de ele ir á rua.

Estou avisando. Não vou cair naquela piscina sozinha. Se não encontrar os parentes dessa dona, eu encontro.

Hinata

P.S.: Aliais, entendo sua preocupação com a Winona, mais com o Kankurou? E a Temari, a garota do sutiã Wonder Bra da Victoria's Secret? Eles vão sair bem dessa. Pode crer.

--

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Paco**

É fácil pra você dizer para eu deixar outra pessoa cuidar do Paco. Meu problema seria o seguinte: QUEM?

O único parente vivo da Dona Tsunade é o sobrinho dela, o Naruto, e nem mesmo os tiras conseguiram lhe comunicar o que aconteceu com a tia. Sei que ele mora em alguma parte da cidade, mas o numero de telefone dele não está na lista. Pelo visto, ele é um fotógrafo emergente, com fotos no Whitney, uma coisa assim. Pelo menos, segundo o que a tia disse. E bem popular com as moças... Daí não ter número, presumo que para os maridos das moças não poderem encontrá-lo.

E, naturalmente, a tia dele não o anotou em lugar nenhum porque deve ter decorado o número.

De qualquer forma, o que posso fazer? Não dá para deixar aquele pobrezinho num canil. Ele já está bem assustado pelo fato de a dona ter sido... Ora, você já sabe. Como é que posso deixá-lo trancafiado em algum lugar? Francamente, Hinata, se visse os olhos dele, não seria capaz disso também. É a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi, incluindo sobrinhos.

Se ao menos ele fosse um homem, eu me casaria com ele. Eu juro.

Sakura

--

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Assunto: Como assim, não vai?**

Hinata, você PRECISA ir. A festa é para VOCÊ. Quero dizer você e eu. Não dá para faltar.

E não me venha com aquela desculpa de que não quer que ninguém da minha família te veja de maiô. Quantas vezes preciso te dizer que você é a gata mais sensual do mundo? Acha que eu me importo com o manequim que você usa? Você é demais!

Só que precisa vestir aquele fio-dental que comprei com mais freqüência.

Não entendo qual a diferença se a Sakura for ou não. Por que as mulheres vivem fazendo as coisas juntas? Não faz sentido. (COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA: ¬¬, nós mulheres temos nossa especialidade né? Diferentes dos homens Õ.Ó)

Além disso, se não quiser mesmo dar um mergulho, então basta dizer que pegou uma infecção no ouvido e não pode entrar na água.

Droga, não dá para entender vocês, mulheres. Não dá mesmo. (Comentário da autora – e não é para entender mesmo...).

Kiba

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**Cc: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: TenTen**

**Assunto: Seu probleminha**

Queridas:

Não pude deixar de ouvir a papinho discreto entre vocês no toalete agora há pouco. Estava ocupada fazendo outra coisa, senão teria participado (devíamos mesmo falar com alguém sobre aqueles boxes, são tão apertadinhos!). Felizmente – sabe o novo moço do fax – é surpreendentemente flexível, senão jamais teríamos conseguido. ;-)

Antes de qualquer coisa, Sakura, minha querida, Naruto Uzumaki não tinha só uma foto antiga no Whitney – o que você saberia, se tivesse se arriscado a sair da Blockbuster durante tempo suficiente para obter um pouco de cultura autentica. Ele tinha um deslumbrante auto-retrato em posição lá na Bienal, totalmente despido. Se quiser mesmo minha opinião, o cara é um gênio da fotografia.

Embora talvez o verdadeiro talento dele não resida aí, a julgar por aquela foto... Se é que me entende.

Bom, ele resolveu, por motivos que me escapam menosprezar seu dom prostituindo-se para, por exemplo, o catalogo de roupas de banho do _Sports Illustrated _de inverno. E também acabou de terminar o catalogo de Natal da Victoria's Secret, creio eu.

Meu bem, precisa é entrar em contato com essas publicações que citei, tenho certeza de que vão te dizer como enviar uma mensagem ao moço.

Até,

TenTen

P.S.: Ai, Sakura, sobre esse negocio do Lee, será que não daria para dar uma levantada na moral dele? Ele não presta pra mim assim deprimido como está. E todas essas musicas de Wagner estão me dando enxaqueca

--

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Escuta só, graças a TenTen, acho que finalmente consegui encontrar o Naruto Uzumaki!

Ninguém parece ter acesso ao número de telefone dele, mais conseguia uma conta de e-mail. Ajuda-me a escrever uma mensagem para ele. Sabe que não sou boa para súplicas.

Sakura

--

**Para: Naruto Uzumaki**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Sua tia**

Prezado Sr. Uzumaki

Espero que receba está mensagem. Provavelmente não sabe que a policia anda tentando encontra-lo há vários dias. Sinto informar-lhe que sua tia, Tsunade, foi gravemente ferida, vitima de um assalto a seu apartamento.

Está atualmente em estado muito grave no Hospital Israellita Beth, aqui em New York, infelizmente, encontra-se em coma, e os médicos não têm como saber se ela algum dia vai sair desse estado.

Por favor, Sr. Uzumaki, se receber essa mensagem, ligue para mim, o mais rápido que puder, no seguinte número de celular: 917-555-2123, ou, caso prefira, por favor, responda a esta mensagem. Precisamos conversar sobre como pensa que sua tia gostaria que cuidassem dos bichos de estimação dela enquanto está internada.

Sei que essa é a ultima coisa com que gostaria de se preocupar no momento, considerando o estado gravíssimo de sua tia, mas não consigo imaginar que ela, gostando de tanto animais quanto gosta, não tenha alguma esquema armado para esse tipo de circunstância. Sou a vizinha do lado (do apartamento 15B) e tenho levado Paco para passear e tomado conta dos gatos dela, só que, infelizmente, meu expediente de trabalho não me permite tomar conta deles em tempo integral. Essa função de tomar conta do Paco está começando a me prejudicar no trabalho.

Por favor, queira entrar em contato comigo assim que puder.

Sakura Haruno

--

_**Continua...**_

_**Oii Pessoal espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo!**_

_**Respondendo as **__**Reviews**__**!**_

**Sasuke**_: Lesada ¬¬_

_**Eu: **_Não enche ¬¬

**Yukitachi**: _Oi Yukitachi, na verdade, eu estarei "resumindo" o livro. Mais, mesmo assim, obrigada por ler a fic, fico feliz e grata XD._

**Uchihinha: **heuiehieuheui! Isso manda review para o coitado dele aparecer, haha!

**Sasuke: **Outra me chamando de coitado, hunf! Loucas.

**Eu: **Compreende Sasuke-kun, você vai ser sempre um coitado para mim, sexy, gostoso, lindo, maravilhoso... – babando.

**Sasuke: **Medo O.O

**Eu: **Continuando a responder as reviews!

**Guino mio: **Yo Guino! Muito Obrigada :D, sim, baseada em e-mail é muito legal, só não demonstra a vida pessoal, como eles publicassem, XD. Tenha uma ótima leitura! Beijos !

**Eu: Estarei pedindo de novo xD, por favor mandem REVIEWS para o coitadinho, sexy, gostoso, maravilhoso to Sasuke-kun aparece xD.**

**Sasuke: Eu sei que sou tudo isso.**

**Eu: Convencido ¬¬**

**Sakura babando**

**Sasuke e Sakura: Por favor mandem Reviews .**

**Eu : Beijoss Gentee!!**

**Tchauuuuuuu .**


	4. Chapter 4

Oi Pessoal

**Oi Pessoal! Mais um capitulo! Espero que gostem!**

**Boa leitura:)**

**--**

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: A carta**

Gostei. Curta, mas bem redigida. E vai direto ao ponto.

Hinata

P.S.: Acho que seria bom você deixar de lado a parte onde menciona os atrasos. Ninguém em sã consciência se preocupa com falta de pontualidade. Só nesse NOSSO emprego ¨ é que alguém se preocupa com a hora em que chegamos

--

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: A carta**

Sim, mas acha que ele vai receber a mensagem? Pelo que posso dizer com base nas pessoas com quem falei até agora, esse tal Naruto Uzumaki parece estar elevando o papel de artista _playboy _a níveis inusitados. Aliás, não posso acreditar que ele jamais tenha sido objeto de uma matéria da Página Dez!

Além disso, parece que ele vive viajando. O cara estava na Tailândia para uma sessão de fotos no mês passado, no Havaí na semana passada e, esta semana, quem sabe onde estará? Ninguém parece ter a menos idéia de onde ele se encontra.

Ah, e não adianta tentar se comunicar com o celular dele. De acordo com a _Sports Illustrated, _ele perdeu o celular enquanto mergulhava em Belize.

Se ele receber essa mensagem, você acha que ele é do tipo de cara que vai se incomodar com esse problema?

Estou meio preocupada.

Tudo bem, acho eu. Quero dizer, eu estou até me dando bem com os gatos (quero dizer o Sr. Botucas não sai de baixo da cama), e o Paco agora virou meu melhor amigo.

Só que já recebi mais cinco avisos de atraso do RH. Estão pensando seriamente em me suspender! Mas o que posso fazer? O Paco PRECISA de um bom passeio de uma hora pela manhã.

Mesmo assim, se precisar dispensar mais um evento social porque preciso ir para casa levar aquele cão para passear, tenho absoluta certeza de que eu vou ser demitida. Perdi aquele evento da Sarah Jéssica Parker uma noite dessas por causa do Paco. Precisei andar com ele quase _uma hora_.

O George quase teve um parto, porque o _Chronicle _passou á nossa frente.

Mas francamente, o que o _Chronicle _está fazendo, em matéria de fofocas sobre celebridades, não dá para imaginar. Eu sempre pensei que eles fossem acadêmicos demais para isso!

Sakura

--

**Para: Kabuto**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Assunto: Mensagem**

Por favor, enviem a seguinte mensagem para Sabaku no Temari, que se encontra hospedada no Sopradilla Cottage.

Tema...

Não receba... E repito, NÃO RECEBA nenhuma mensagem, nenhum telefonema, fax, e-mail etc, enviados a mim por uma mulher chamada Sakura Haruno.

Não, não se preocupe, ela não é uma de minhas ex. É a vizinha do lado da minha tia. Parece que Tsunade levou uma pancada ou coisa assim, e essa Haruno está querendo entrar em contato comigo para falar daquele cachorro bobo dela.

Mas não vamos deixá-la estragar nossas pequenas férias juntos, vamos?

Então, nem atenda a porta até eu chegar aí, Estou só terminando a sessão de fotos com Iruka, e depois vou pegar o vôo noturno do aeroporto de Los Angeles, então devo chegar a tempo de ver o pôr-do-sol com você, meu bem. Deixe a champanhe geladinha pra nós, ta?

Te adoro

Naruto

--

**Para: Naruto Uzumaki**

**De: Kabuto**

**Assunto: Mensagem**

Prezado Sr. Uzumaki

Tenho o prazer de lhe informar que sua mensagem para a Srta. Sabaku foi reencaminhada.

Se houver mais alguma coisa que possamos fazer pelo senhor no Hotel Paraíso para que melhor aprecie sai hospedagem queria nos comunicar.

Aguardamos sua presença amanhã

Atenciosamente,

Kabuto

Recepcionista

Hotel Paraíso

Key West, Florida.

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Assunto: Minha tia**

Prezada Srta. Haruno

Estou chocado, profundamente chocado e assombrado por saber o que houve com minha tia Tsunade. Ela é como tenho certeza de que sabe minha única parenta viva. Não sei como lhe agradecer pelo que tem feito para me encontrar e me comunicar essa tragédia.

Embora esteja no momento trabalhando na África – Talvez tenha ouvido falar da seca aqui na Etiópia, não? Estou tirando umas fotos para o fundo Salvem as Crianças –, vou começar a me preparar para retornar a Nova York imediatamente. Se minha tia voltar do coma antes de eu chegar, por favor, diga que já estou a caminho.

E muito obrigado, mais uma vez, Srta. Haruno. O que dizer por aí, que os nova-iorquinos são frios e insensíveis, obviamente é mentira, no seu caso. Deus a abençoe.

Atenciosamente

Naruto Uzumaki.

--

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Assunto: S.O. S**

Cara.

Precisa me ajudar.

Estou falando sério. Não sabe o que está em jogo: tenho uma oportunidade de passar umas férias prolongadas com a Temari.

É, leu direito. A Temari. A supermodelo. Aquela que acabou de dar o fora no Kankurou. Aquela dos anúncios para o novo sutiã com bombinha de água. A capa da _Sports Illustrated._

É. AQUELA mesma.

Mas não vou conseguir, cara, se não me der uma mãozinha. Só um favorzinho bem pequenininho. É só que eu lhe peço.

E sei que não preciso recordar daquela vez em que salvei sua pele em Las Vegas. Lembra? Férias de primavera, nosso ultimo ano de faculdade? Eu jamais vi ninguém beber tantas jarras de margaritas quanto você naquela noite. Estou lhe dizendo, cara, você estaria pagando pensão até hoje se não fosse por mim. Eu SALVEI você. E você me juro no dia seguinte (á beira da piscina, lembra?) que se houvesse alguma coisa que pudesse fazer por mim, você faria.

Bom, então esse dia chegou. Estou cobrando a divida. Aquele favor.

Droga. Estão me pedindo para desligar os aparelhos eletrônicos porque vamos decolar. Vê se me responde logo, cara.

Naruto

--

**Para: Itachi Uchiha**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Eu sabia que ia acontecer. Eu sabia que ia, e justamente agora chegou: uma mensagem do Naruto Uzumaki exigindo que lhe pague um favor que ele me fez no fim da faculdade.

Meu Deus, isso foi há dez anos. O cara tem memória seletiva. Não consegue lembrar o numero da Previdência Social, mais o "favor" que lhe devo ele se lembra. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Lembra-se do Naruto, não se lembra Itachi? Foi meu colega de alojamento, no ultimo ano, aquele com quem morei no primeiro apartamento quando me mudei para a cidade depois da faculdade. Aquela espelunca em Hell's Kitchen, onde o cara recebeu uma facada nas costas na primeira noite que passamos lá – Lembra? Saiu nos jornais no dia seguinte... Acho que foi isso que me fez resolver ser repórter policial, aliás.

Lembra-se de como a Mim se ofereceu para pagar meu aluguel para eu poder morar com ela e viver, nas palavras de mim, "como gente"? Meu Deus, depois de morar dois meses com Naruto, eu quase aceitei. É como se o cara pensasse que ainda estávamos na faculdade – meia Manhattan aparecia na nossa sala para ver o futebol de segunda a noite toda semana.

Mas quando me mudei, não guardei rancor. Ele ainda me liga de tantos em tantos meses para saber as novidades.

E agora essa.

Só Deus sabe o que o Naruto quer que eu faça para ele. Salvar uma jangada inteira de bailarinas cubadas refugiadas imagino. Ou então hospedar o time inteiro de futebol americano da Austrália. Quem sabe emprestar-lhe os 50.000 dólares que ele deve aquele traficante russo.

Estou pensando seriamente em sair do país, Itachi. Acha que a Mim me emprestaria o jatinho no fim de semana?

Sasuke

--

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Itachi Uchiha**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Naturalmente, fico meio constrangido de perguntar, mas, como seu irmão mais velho, sinto que tenho direito de saber:

O que, exatamente, esse Naruto Uzumaki faz para você ficar devendo tanto a ele?

P.S.: Kurenai (Comentários da Autora: Gente, não me mate, eu sei que não vai combinar Itachixkurenai, é que foi a única que veio na minha cabeça xD) mandou perguntar quando vai vir nos visitar. As crianças estão querendo saber de você. Brittany já ando muito bem a cavalo, e Haley venceu a prova de salto no campeonato da semana passada.

P.P.S.: Não vai poder usar o jatinho. A Anko vai precisar dele.

--

**Para: Itachi Uchiha**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

O nome dela era Tayuya. Era uma vedete. Tinha plumas nos cabelos e vestido com decote até lá embaixo.

Bom, não era bem assim. Mas o nome dela era Tayuya, e ela era vedete. E aparentemente eu estava determinado à torna-lá a primeira Sra. Tayuya Uchiha.

Não entenderia, é claro, pois você nunca foi de fazer nada nem ligeiramente desonroso em todos os seus 35 anos, mas tente Itachi, tente se colocar no meu lugar.

Eram as férias da primavera. Eu tinha 22 anos. Estava apaixonado.

Tinha bebido muitas margaritas.

Naruto me arrastou da capela matrimonial, despachou a Tayuya para casa, tomou-me as chaves para eu não poder segui-la, me tirou do porre e me pôs na cama.

Eu ainda penso nela ás vezes. Era ruiva, e com os dente ligeiramente tortos. Era linda de morrer.

Mas não valia ISSO.

Sasuke

P.S.: Dê os parabéns a Haley e a Brittany por mim. Vocês vão a Vineyard esta semana? Podíamos nos encontrar todos por lá.

Dependendo do que possa ser esse favor que preciso prestar ao Naruto.

--

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Itachi Uchiha**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Ah! Agora entendo tudo. Sei como você fica quando vê uma ruiva e uma rosada.

Então, qual é o favor que ele quer que você faça em troca?

Itachi

P.S.: Não, vamos para a casa em Hamptons. Se quiser ir para lá também, fique a vontade.

--

**Para: Naruto Uzumaki**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: S. O. S**

Nem quero saber. O que é que quer que eu faça para você, Naruto?

E, por favor, estou te implorando, nada ilegal em Nova York nem em qualquer outro lugar.

Sasuke.

--

**Continua**

**Oi Pessoal, desculpa a demora, é que ocorreram uns proble... ( interrompida ¬¬)**

**Sakura e Naruto gritam: **MENTIRA!

**Eu: **Eu to falando a verdade – Carinha de chorona

**Sasuke: **Fala sério, ta escrito na sua testa que você estava com preguiça

**Eu:** Ta escrito na minha testa? Onde? – Sai correndo para o banheiro

**Sasuke: **Retardada – Gotas surgiram na cabeça de todos

**Voltando ao palco o.õ**

**Eu: **Mais não tem nada escrito na minha testa, você ta sonhando.

**Sasuke: **Aff, deixa pra lá...

**Eu: **Ai ta bom, eu admito, fiquei com preguiça de escrever, sabe gente, é que tava frio ultimamente, quando coloca a minha mãozinha fora do cobertor, meus dedo congelavam, eu nem conseguia fazer aquele movimento de abrir e fechar com as mãos, sério, minha mão congelo o.õ, tirando também os trabalhos, escola está me deixando doente – Suspiro

Mais voltando respondendo as reviews :D

_Nihal elphic: Chata?! Que nada! Você está certa, tipo assim, é que escrevi apenas uma vez, mais pelo jeito acabo saindo além de uma, mais no meu profile, tem os créditos, sobre o livro e a FF. Sim a historia será do livro. Desculpe a demora. Beijos e Tchau :)_

Vicky-chan 11_: É... é... mais não se culpe D. Que bom que você gostou, porque a partir de agora e mais para frente, você irá gostar mais ainda, isso te garanto. Desculpe a demora também ú.u, sabe como é né?! Escola, professores chatos, lições chatas, provinhas, trabalhos, e o friozinho ú.u, não me mate n.n, Beijoss!_

_Uchiha Naty-chan: Aii, que bom que gostou -, não culpe o Nihal elphic, em uma parte ele pode ter razão, ás vezes não presto atenção nas coisas... XD, sou meio que desajeitada ú.u, mais tudo bem xD. Nossa! Sério o.o, se enjoa não?! xD, as vezes sempre é bom, concerteza, Meg Cabot é uma autora e tanto, ela consegue desenvolver muito bem a criatividade nos livros. Muito Obrigada pela review viu! Beijoss e continue a leitura ;)_

Guino mio: _Oiie ), que bom que gostou do capitulo, pode ter certeza, que esse você vai gostar mais, e o coitadinho do Sasuke apareceu, e para variar, já começou reclamando, o garotinho problemático... Af, virei o Shika... Continue lendo e desculpa a demora! Beijoss, tchauu ;)_

**Sasuke: **Ora Sua... Garota problemática ¬¬, eu não sou coitadinho, vocês mulheres, me deixam louco...

**Sakura e Eu: **Nós sabemos – Babando

**Sasuke: **Puts meu! Ferro – Sai correndo

**Eu: **Depois pegamos ele Sakura-chan – Sorriso malicioso

**Continuam a responder ;)**

_Kamilia-chan: Oii Kamila-chan, que bom que você adorou :D. Com certeza, os livros dela são d+. O Sasuke-kun ta ai, fresquinho na FF, Uii, meu deus, lindo gostoso, maravilhoso tdb, pena que não existe em plena vida real né?! Imaginaa!! – babando – Ai Kamila-chan noticia ruim, vai ser KibaxHinata, é que, senão não iria dar certo sobre o Naruto e a Tsunade. Espero que goste, e não me mate por isso ú.u. Obrigada pela review e desculpe a demora, beijinho :)_

_Uchihinha: E, não e não, naruto será sobrinho da Tsu, mais ele quer passar ás férias com a "supermodelo" então, ele pede ajuda do Sasuke ( gostoso) para ir no lugar dele... é o que ta contando nesse capitulo agora :D, melhor eu parar por aqui, se não conto a historia toda e não tem graça ú.u. Muito obrigada, até eu to começando a achar linda a fic n.n. heuiheiue, beijinhos e obrigada pela review, e desculpe pela demora ú.u_

_Na-chan: Sim sim, todo baseado no livro Meg Cabot! Aproveita e mate essa curiosidade, o livro é ótimo demais! Que bom que está gostando :D_

_Sim sim, SasuSaku, próximo capitulo vai ser mais grande que esse, vou dar o maximo de mim para terminar rapidinho os outros capítulos, espero que goste desse! Beijoss e obrigada pela review, desculpa a demora n.n. Tchauu!_

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram as reviews estou muito feliz, espero que também, gostem desse, Beijos para todos ! E Tchauuu :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Para: Sasuke Uchiha

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Assunto: S. O. S**

Olha, vai ser moleza: só vai precisar fingir que sou eu durante uma ou duas semanas.

Bom, ta, quem sabe um mês.

Simples, não? O babado é o seguinte:

Minha tia sabe aquela podre de rica que sempre me fez lembrar uma de suas avós, a Mimi, ou sei lá qual é o nome dela. Aquela que nos tratou de forma tão rude naquele negocio do nosso apartamento, lembra? O bairro não era _tão porcaria_ assim.

Bom, vamos em frente, minha tia parece que teve um ataque e senilidade e deixou um psicopata entrar no apartamento dela, e o cara lhe aplicou uma cacetada na cabeça e fugiu. Agora, ela está num verdadeiro vegetal lá no Hospital Israelita.

Tem uma probabilidade – embora pequena, de acordo com os médicos – de que ela saia do coma.

Então, entende que, simplesmente, não dá para ela acordar e descobrir que o amado Naruto dela não foi voando para a cabeceira dela assim que ouviu falar do acidente. O testamento da tia Tsunade foi feito com uma divisão de 80/20 – 80 por cento dos 12 milhões que a minha tia vale vão para mim se ela morrer, e os 20 por cento vão para as várias obras de caridade para as quais ela contribui. Não vamos querer que ocorra qualquer tipo de mudança indesejada nesses percentuais, só porque o Naruto resolveu brincar de casinha com uma supermodelo durante essa alarmante tragédia.

É claro que não vamos. E é aí que você, meu amigo, vai me ajudar.

Você vai dizer á vizinha dela que sou eu.

É isso. Só se fazer passar por mim, para a Srta. Sakura Haruno dizer á tia Tsunade – se é que ela um dia vai sair do coma, o que é extremamente duvidoso – que sim, o seu amado sobrinho, o Naruto, apareceu assim que ouviu a notícia do seu pequeno acidente.

Ah, sim, e talvez tenha que levar o cachorro dela para passear algumas vezes. Só para a vizinha se acalmar.

E, naturalmente, se a velhota mostrar o menos sinal que seja de voltar á consciência, me telefone. Entendeu? E aí eu volto correndo.

Mas como eu imagino que a chance de uma mulher de 80 anos voltar de uma situação dessas é praticamente nenhuma, não vou ficar na expectativa, aguardando telefonemas seus.

Sabe que não te pediria para fazer isso se não estivéssemos falando da Temari. Sacou? A TEMARI. A gata parece que entende tudo de ioga. IOGA, Uchiha.

Faz isso por mim, que ficamos quites, parceiro. O que me diz?

Naruto

**Para: Naruto Uzumaki**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: S. O. S**

Deixe-me ver se entendi direito:

Sua tia foi vítima de um ataque brutal, e você nem mesmo pensa em adiar suas férias?

Essa é uma fria, Uzumaki, e das grandes.

Trocando em miúdos, está me pedindo para fingir que sou você.

É isso?

Acho que devia ter me casado com a Tayuya.

Sasuke

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Assunto: S. O. S**

Vocês, repórteres policias, são todos iguais.

Por que é que está fazendo parecer tão desonesto? Eu já te disse, a tia Tsunade está em coma. Jamais vai saber o que ocorreu. Se ela bater as botas, você me liga, eu volto para tratar do enterro. Se ela sair do coma, você me liga, eu volto para ajudá-la na convalescença.

Mas enquanto ela estiver inconsciente, jamais vai distinguir você de mim. Então, por que adiar as coisas?

Além do mais, estamos falando da Temari.

Sabe como as coisas ficam começa a analisá-las demais? Você sempre foi assim. Eu me lembro daqueles testes de múltipla escolha que tínhamos em biologia, você vivia dizendo: "Não dá pra ser A, é óbvio demais. Devem estar tentando pegar a gente." E aí escolhia D, quando a resposta era CLARAMENTE A LETRA A.

Contanto que a tia Tsunade – e os advogados dela – não fiquem sabendo, por que não me deixar curtir minhas feriazinhas tão merecidas? Ajudar essa vizinha dela? É só isso que lhe peço. Para levar um cachorrinho pra passear.

Acho que é um preço bem pequeno a pagar, considerando-se que te impedi de cometer o pior erro da sua vida. Acha que a velha Mimsy ainda ia te convidar para aquelas _soirées _em Vineyard se sua esposa fosse uma vedete de Las Vegas?

Acho que não.

Acho que está devendo ao seu parceiro Naruto, e muito.

**Para: Itachi Uchiha**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Ele quer que eu finja ser ele e vá levar o cachorro da tia dele para passear, enquanto a velha está em coma no hospital, para ele poder curtir as férias com uma supermodelo.

Podia ser pior. Muito pior.

Então, por que é que estou com um pressentimento tão ruim?

Sasuke

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Itachi Uchiha**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Você tem razão. Podia ser pior. Vai topar?

Itachi

P.S.: Kurenai manda dizer que achou a gata dos seus sonhos: a instrutora de adestramento das crianças. Vinte e nove anos, miudinha, loura, olhos azuis... O que me diz?

**Para: Itachi Uchiha**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Por que não?

Quer dizer, levar o cachorro da velhinha para passear... Que mal pode haver nisso?

Sasuke

P.S.: Sabe que não suporto adestramento. Tem alguma coisa muito esquisita em se fazer um cavalo dançar.

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Itachi Uchiha**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Os cavalos não dançam no adestramento, seu imbecil. Eles marcham.

E já pensou alguma vez que você e a Tayuya talvez fosse feitos um para o outro? Quero dizer, com o tipo de sorte que vem tendo com as mulheres ultimamente, a Tayuya pode ter sido muito bem sua última chance para ser feliz de verdade.

Pensa só nisso. Se tivesse feito o que seu coração estava mandando, em vez de seguir a cabeça do Naruto Uzumaki, poderia ser você que estaria dando um neto a Mim em dezembro, no meu lugar.

Itachi

**Para: Itachi Uchiha**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Já mencionei ultimamente o ódio que sinto por você?

Sasuke

**Para: Naruto Uzumaki**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: S. O. S**

Tá legal, eu topo.

Sasuke

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Assunto: Operação Paco**

Então, tá. Vou dizer á vizinha que espere você (quero dizer eu) esta noite para a cerimônia de transferência das chaves. Ela tem a sobressalente da minha tia. Aparentemente, não teve a idéia de imaginas por que a Tia Tsunade nunca me deu as chaves do apartamento dela. (Aquele incêndio no apartamento anterior não foi culpa minha. A afiação estava com problema.).

Lembre-se de que precisa fingir que você sou eu, então tente agir como se estivesse preocupado com o hematoma da senhora, ou lá o que for.

E, olha só, como vai agir no meu lugar, será que dava para se vestir com um pouco mais assim de... Qual é a palavra mesmo que estou procurando? Ah, já sei, REQUINTE. Sei que para caras como você, que já nasceram ricos, o instinto é menosprezar os trilhões que vocês valem.

Até aí tudo bem, quero dizer, entendo isso que está fazendo, trabalhando num emprego conseguido com seu próprio suor, em vez de aceitar aquele cabide que teu irmão te ofereceu.

Concordo plenamente com isso. Se quer fingir que só ganha 45.000 por anos, está muitíssimo bem.

Mas, enquanto estiver no meu lugar, será que DAVA para não se vestir como um universitário _hippie?_ Estou te implorando, nada de camisetas do Grateful Dead, e nem daqueles sapatos que você sempre usa, sim? Será que você ia morrer se pusesse uma coisinha assim um pouco mais chique, tipo mocassim com franja?

E, pelo amor de Deus, invista em uma jaqueta de couro. Eu te imploro. Eu sei que vai significar tocar naqueles milhões preciosos daquela poupança que teu avô te deixou, mas francamente, alguma coisa que NÃO FOSSE comprada na Gap seria legal.

Só isso. E só o que te peço. Tente melhorar a aparência quando estiver me imitando. Eu tenho a reputação de ser um cara bem cuidado, bem vestido, você sabe.

Naruto

P.S.: A vizinha deixou um número, mas eu perdi. O e-mail dela é sakura.harunothenyjournal. (N/A: Gente eu não coloquei os e-mail porque, sabe... fiquei com preguiça, e também, seria ruim, porque iria atrapalhar um pouco, achei melhor sem, mais rápido n.n)

**Para: Naruto Uzumaki**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: S. O. S**

Meu Deus, Uzumaki, ela trabalho no _New York JOURNAL?_

Você não disse isso. Não me contou que sua vizinha trabalhava no _New York Jornal._

Não sacou Naruto? Ela talvez ME CONHEÇA. Eu sou jornalista. É, trabalhamos para jornais rivais, mas, cacete, o campo é muito pequeno. E se ela abrir a porta e tivermos comparecido ás mesmas coletivas ou aos mesmos de crime?

Aí vamos ser desmascarados.

Ou será que não se importa com isso?

Sasuke

P.S.: E, como é que vou poder mandar e-mail pra ela? Ela vai saber que não é você quando ler meu endereço.

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Assunto: Operação Paco**

Claro que me importo. E relaxa, eu já verifiquei onde ela trabalha. Faz coluna social.

Duvido que esteja encontrando alguma colunista social nos locais de crime que andou cobrindo ultimamente.

Naruto

P.S.: Faça uma outra conta de e-mail

P.P.S.: Pára de me encher. Temari e eu estamos tentando assistir ao pôr-do-sol.

**Para: Naruto Uzumaki**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Ainda não me convenceu**

Colunista social? Ela é colunista social, Naruto? COM CERTEZA ela vai descobrir que eu não sou você.

Sasuke

**Para: Naruto Uzumaki**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Ainda não me convenceu**

Naruto? NARUTO? CADÊ VOCÊ??

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Ai, meu Deus, Hinata! Recebi uma mensagem dele!

Está fazendo umas fotos na Etiópia, de criançinhas famintas para o fundo Salvem as Crianças! E acabei de lhe pedir para largar tudo e vir para a casa tomar conta do cachorro da tia dele!

Que tipo de megera devo parecer para ele? Ai, meu Deus, eu sabia que não devia ter tentado entrarem contato com ele.

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

O que é mais importante para ele, um monte de criancinhas famintas que ele não conhece ou o cachorro da tia dele?

Não queria parecer insensível, mas, com criancinhas famintas ou não, ele precisa assumir uma parte da responsabilidade.

Além do mais, a tia dele está em coma, Sakura. Quero dizer, se seu único parente vivo está em coma, você volta pra casa, caramba, com ou sem criancinhas famintas.

Quando ele vai chegar, aliás? Vai conseguir comparecer á festa a beira da piscina? Porque o Kiba está ameaçando romper o noivado se eu não for

Hinata /

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Tenten**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Querida, ouvi você soltando gritinhos o tempo todo no departamento de arte. Pensei que no mínimo o elenco de _Friends _estivesse se separando.

Mas agora descubro que foi só porque o Naruto Uzumaki te enviou um e-mail.

E que negócio foi esse de ele estar vindo da Etiópia? Naruto Uzumaki JAMAIS iria á Etiópia. Meu Deus é tão... Poeirento esse lugar.

Deve estar confundindo o homem com outra pessoa.

Agora, venha cá, vamos do Lee: estou muito a fim de transformá-lo em alguém que não sinta vergonha de apresentar ao Neji. E aí, acha que ele vai resistir a bravamente a meus esforços de levá-lo á Barney's? Ele só precisa de umas calças de linho, não acha? Vai ficar com um ar devastadoramente do Gai com roupas de linho.

Pode dizer alguma coisa, querida. Da próxima vez que passar por ele no caminho para a xérox? Alguma coisa completamente arrasadora, tipo "calça de milico legal, essa sua, hein", para eu poder manobrá-lo depois.

Tenten

**Para: Mamãe**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Kin Tsuchi**

Oi, mãe. Desculpe ter passado tanto tempo sem responder. É que ando muito ocupada aqui, como mencionei pelo telefone. Ainda estou levando o cachorro da Sra. Tsunade para passear, mas esta noite o sobrinho dela deve passar por aqui, e espero que resolvamos tudo.

O que é bom, porque andei me metendo aí em uns problemas no trabalho por me atrasar todos os dias. Não sei por que as pessoas no RH ficam de marcação assim com a gente, pobres assalariados. É como se pensassem que são especiais ou coisa assim, porque controlar o que acontece nos nossos registros de desempenho.

Bem, além do que aconteceu com a Sra. Tsunade (não se preocupe mãe, esse prédio aqui é bem seguro, além do mais o aluguei do meu apartamento é tabelado pelo governo – não dá para me mudar de uma hora para outra. E, sempre tranco minha porta, jamais abro a porta para estranhos – além do mais o Izumo, o porteiro, jamais deixaria um estranho subir sem avisar antes), as coisas vão bem. Ainda estou trabalhando na coluna da Página Dez, contra a minha vontade – não consigo convencer o Sr. Nara, meu patrão, de que eu realmente poderia fazer umas reportagens nas ruas, se ele me permitisse.

Vamos ver o que mais? Ah, rompi o namoro com aquele cara do qual lhe falei. Estava um tédio. Bom, pelo menos, vão via o relacionamento progredir para onde ele pretendia que progredisse. E, ainda por cima, ele andou me traindo com a Karin. Ora, acho que ele não traiu de verdade, porque ele e eu nunca fizemos mesmo nada juntos – não deixa o papai ler isso, ta?

Ah, a campainha. Chegou o sobrinho da Sra. Tsunade. Preciso atender á porta.

Com carinho,

Sakura

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Mamãe**

**Assunto: Homens estranhos**

Sakura! Pode me ligar assim que esse homem for embora! Como foi que pode deixar um homem que jamais conheceu antes entrar no seu apartamento? Ele podia ser aquele maníaco que vi no _Inside Edition! _Aquele que veste as roupas das vítimas e passeia com elas depois de cortar o corpo delas em pedaços. (_N/A: Nossa _O.O)

Se não telefonar para nós dentro de uma hora, eu vou ligar para a polícia, estou falando sério, Sakura.

Mamãe

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

E aí?? Como ele era??

Hinata

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Assunto: Sakura??**

NÃO DIGA A HINATA QUE ESCREVI ESTA MENSAGEM.

Mas escuta Sakura, PRECISA fazer esse cara levar o cachorro para passear para você. Porque se não fizer isso, e não vier a essa festa de noivado na casa do meu Tio Giovanni, Hinata vai ter um colapso nervoso. Juro por Deus. Não me pergunte por que, mas ela tem um complexo de ser gorda, e precisa de seu apoio moral ou coisa assim toda vez que tem que vestir o maiô.

Como dama de honra dela, é seu dever vir com ela nessa festa de sábado. Então, veja se manda esse cara levar o cachorro á rua nesse dia, ta legal?

Se ele te causar problemas, me diga. Deixa que eu cuido dele. As pessoas pensam que os caras que cozinham não são de nada, mas não é verdade. Eu vou fazer com a fuça desse cara o que fiz com o prato especial desta noite, que, por coincidência, é minha _piccata_ de vitela – bater bem até ficar bem achatadinha, nadando no molho de vinho branco mais leve que jamais experimentou. Dou a receita para você mais tarde, se quiser.

E VEJA SE NÃO SE ESQUECE HEIN?

Kiba

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Assunto: Operação Paco**

Você usou mocassins? Quando foi falar com ela esta noite?

Por favor, me diga se usou.

Naruto

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Itachi Uchiha**

**Assunto: como foi?**

Estava pensando em como terá sido sua representação desta noite

E a Kurenai quer saber se ainda vai vir jantar aqui no domingo como planejamos.

Itachi

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Assunto: OI!!**

OI! AQUI É A TEMARI, AMIGA DO NARUTO, ESCREVENDO PRA VOCÊ UM E-MAIL! O NARUTO ESTÁ NA HIDRO, MAS ME PEDIU PARA TE PERGUNTAR COMO FOI O NEGÓCIO COM AQUELA MOÇA ESQUISITA QUE TEM O PROBLEMA DO CACHORRO, ELA ACREDITOU QUE VOCÊ É O NARUTO??

É ESTRANHO ESCREVER PARA VOCÊ, UMA VEZ QUE NEM TE CONHEÇO. COMO ESTÁ O TEMPO EM NOVA YORK? AQUI ESTÁ LINDO, QUASE 30 GRAUS.

VIMOS ALGUNS GATOS SE APRESENTANDO NUM ESPETÁCULO HOJE. QUEM DIRIA QUE OS GATOS SERIAM CAPAZES DE FAZER ISSO??

AH, O MAX DISSE PARA EU TE PEDIR PARA LIGAR PARA ELE AQUI NO HOTEL ASSIM QUE RECEBER ESSA MENSAGEM. O NÚMERO É 305-555-6576. PEÇA PARA FALAR COM O SOPRADILLA COTTAGE. SOPRADILLA É UMA FLOR. CRESCE EM TODA A KEY WEST. KEY WEST FICA A APENAS 145 km DE CUBA, ONDE UMA VEZ FUI TIRAR FOTOS DE ROUPA DE BANHO.

PRECISO IR, O NARUTO CHEGOU.

TEMARI

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Como ele era?**

Ta legal, aí vão as estatísticas:

Eu diria aí um metro e oitenta e cinco, ombros largos, quero dizer largos, mesmo. Cabelos escuros. Olhos ônix. Sabe qual é a cor. Preto como a escuridão. Ás vezes penetrando como um raio em minha alma...

Brincadeirinha...

Sei lá. É meio difícil explicar. Ele não era o que eu estava esperando isso é um fato. Quero dizer pelo que ouvi falar, das fotos e tudo, esperava um cara meio metido, entende?

Mas que tipo de metido vai andar por ai com uma camiseta do Grateful Dead? E ele estava de _jeans_. E sapatos top sider sem meias.

Esperava uns mocassins Gucci, no mínimo.

E era tão modesto – quero dizer para um cara que inscreveu uma foto de si mesmo pelado na Bienal. Acho que a Tenten deve ter exagerado nisso. Talvez não estivesse mesmo nu. Talvez estivesse com uma daquelas malhas cor de carne que usam nos filmes, sabe?

E ele não quis falar da viagem á Etiópia de jeito nenhum! Quando toquei no assunto das fotos que estava fazendo para o fundo Salvem as Crianças, ele até pareceu envergonhado e tentou mudar de assunto.

Estou lhe dizendo, Hinata, ele não parece nem um pouquinho com o cara que a Hinata descreveu.

Nem mesmo a Sra. Tsunade o descreveu bem. Vivia falando dele como se o achasse meio irresponsável, mas estou lhe dizendo, Hinata, ele não me pareceu ser assim. Perguntou tudo sobre o que tinha acontecido: como arrombaram o apartamento, essas coisas. Embora eu ache que não foi arrombamento mesmo, uma vez que a porta nem estava trancada.

De qualquer forma, foi mesmo comovente ver a preocupação que ele mostrou para com a tia. Pediu-me eu lhe dissesse onde a encontrei e como estava caída, e se faltava alguma coisa...

Foi quase como se tivesse alguma experiência em lidar com crimes violentos... Sei lá. Talvez tenha havido arranca-rabos naquelas sessões de fotos da Victoria'S Secret, quem sabe??

Mais uma coisa estranha: ele pareceu surpreso com o tamanho do Paco. Considerando-se que eu sei que a Sra. Tsunade já recebeu o Naruto para jantar há, pelo menos, alguns meses e o Paco tem cinco anos, ele não pode ter crescido desde esse dia. Quando mencionei como na semana passada o Paco praticamente descolou meu ombro. Naruto disse que não conseguia entender como uma velha e frágil senhora podia levar um cachorrão assim tão grande para passear todos os dias.

Não é engraçado? Acho que só mesmo um sobrinho ia achar a Sra. Tsunade uma velhinha frágil. Ela sempre me pareceu tão resistente. Quero dizer, considerando-se que no ano passado ela percorreu o Yosemite inteiro a pé...

Bom, Hinata, para encurtar o papo, estou feliz por ter me posto em contato com ele! Porque ele disse que não achava legal eu levar o Paco á rua com o meu ombro assim machucado e tal, e que ele ia se mudar para o apartamento ao lado, para cuidar dos animais e tomar conta de tudo.

Dá pra acreditar? Um homem que leva a sério suas responsabilidades? Ainda estou chocada.

Preciso ir. Tem alguém tocando a campainha. Ai caramba, é a polícia!

Preciso atender.

Sakura

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Como ele era?**

Bom, os tiras já foram. Expliquei a eles sobre minha mãe e sua obsessão com o assassino travestido. Eles nem se zangaram.

Bom, Hinata quer saber de outra coisa? Sobre o Naruto Uzumaki, quero dizer. Se é que ainda tem saco...

De onde estou sentada, á minha mesa em casa, posso enxergar o apartamento dele – quero dizer da Sra. Tsunade. Bem dentro do quarto de hospedes. A Sra. Tsunade sempre manteve as venezianas desse quarto fechadas, mas o Naruto as abriu logo que chegou (para olhar as luzes da cidade, acho – temos uma vista magnífica aqui do 15° andar) e agora dá para vê-lo deitado na cama, digitando alguma coisa no laptop. O Chico Bum está na cama ao lado dele, como também o Paco, é claro (nem sinal do Sr. Botucas, mas é que ele é mesmo assim tímido).

Sei que é errado ficar xeretando assim, Hinata, mas eles me parecem tão felizes e fofinhos ali!

E, acho que não faz mal notar que o Naruto tem uns antebraços assim muito bonitos...

Ai, minha nossa. É melhor ir para cama. Acho que estou ficando abobalhada.

Beijos,

Sakura

--

**Oiiiieee Pessoall!! Maiss umm capitulooo emmmm xD **

**Desculpa por toda essa demora, eu viajei para o interior ver meus primos – e Lá não tinha internet -- ¬¬"**

**Mas voltando – Espero que gostem desse capitulo – O Sasuke fico meio que escandaloso nessa fic **

**Sasuke: Não enche! ¬¬**

**Eu: Muahahahahaha! – Risada Maléfica**

_**Respondendo as Reviews xD**_

_**Vicky-chan 11—**__Ééé, acertoo, mais que interessante, noto o detalhe que a Sakura detalha as estáticas do Sasuke? "_Olhos ônix. Sabe qual é a cor. Preto como a escuridão. Ás vezes penetrando como um raio em minha alma"._ Ela se esqueceu de uns detalhes néé? ( Gostoso, maravilhoso, sexy, Uiii!) Hehe, sim sim, tenho certeza que é a minha primeira, tipo, antes de eu participar também, eu lia muito as FF, e sempre tinha umas idéias assim do tipo, mais quando eu acabar essa, vou fazer outra, mais tipo, minha própria idéia, porque já tenho um monte xD. Muito obrigada xD, mais Descullppaa a demoraa, juroo que isso nunca mais vai se acontecer!! Agora que estou de férias, vou curtir bastante para escrever a FF! Beijosssss !! Tchauuuu ;). E deixe Revieww viuu?! :_

_**Sakusasuke: **__Maiss umm capitulooo, espero que se gostee viuu ?! Beijioss e Deixe Revieww!! ___

_**Guino Mio: **__ÉÉ!! Sasuke é o rei das atenções! O, sim sim, concordo plenamente, muito problemático (sexy, gostoso, maravilhoso, MEU DEUS DO CÉUU!!)._

_**Sasuke: **_Aff, o que eu fiz Mundo Cruel, para merecer tudo isso?

**Eu:**_** Nasceu, pelo bem da Humanidade Feminina! Heuiheiuehiuehieuheiuheiuehiuehieue.**_

_Muito obrigada :D, mais não devemos nos orgulhar disso né?! Ninguém é perfeitoso em nada, eu encontrei uns errinhos, que pelo amor de Deus ú.u, mais continue a leitura viuu?? Beijoss deixe Review, Tchauuu;)_

_**Ka'mila-chan: **__Yo ka'mila-chan! Pode sim )_

_Concerteza e os melhores, eu tenho o livro o Diário de uma Princesa, amei também! _

_Nossa, EU TAMBÉM NÃO IMAGINO COMO O SASUKE PODE SER ... UM DEUS GREGO, MELHOR QUE ISSO..._

_**Sasuke: O.O, PERVERTIDAS! **_

_**Eu: Ui Ui, você não viu nada ainda – muahahahah – BABANDO**_

_Ixi, então somos duas Pervetidas emm, haha Xd. Concordo PLENAMENTE com você xD._

_**Sasuke começa a Ler a Review em voz alta: - **_**"**meu como é possível um PERSONAGEM ser tão perfeito? Ele é: Lindo, gostoso, sexy, tem o peitoral mais lindo³ que eu já vi" – COMO VOCÊ VIU MEU PEITORAL?! Andou me espionando tomando banho?! ¬¬, vocês estão ficando que nem meu fã clube, pervertidas, malucas...

_**Eu: Puts, preciso postar umas fotos que tirei do Sasuke de toalha no site, para as fãs dele como Eu XD, né ka'mila-chan?**_

_Nossa, se existisse... – Sonhando com um futuro se existe alguém que nem o Sasuke-kun – Babando – Desmaia – Acorda—Olha para o Sasuke e da um sorriso Malicioso –_

_**Sasuke: Que que foi, porque ta me olhando desse jeito e além do mais com esse sorrisinho em? ¬¬**_

_**Eu: Nada não – Sorriso Malicioso**_

_Hehe, mais tipo, não vai ter jeito mesmo, vai ser KibaHinata, mais quem sabe, em outras historias, é que senão não iria dar certo a FF, tem que ter tudo resolvido xD, desculpa táá?! ;(_

_Hiuehiueheiuheiuheiueheiuheiuheiue xD, tudo bem, não precisa ficar triste com isso, hehe :D. É, que não encontrei nenhum par especificamente para o Itachi então foi ela mesmo, né Itachi-kun?_

_**Itachi: Uhum**_

_O MY GOD, Também me pergunto, porque todos o Uchihas são tão... Tão... – BABANDO – Sim concerteza, o melhor de todos é o Sasuke-kun – Olhos brilhando_

_**Gotas em todos **_

_Liga não, xD, pode escrever avontade, declarar suas ações sobre a FF, espero que se goste desse capitulo viuu?! Qualquer duvida, so me avisar ta?! Beijiiinhoss e deixe review xD. Tchauuu :) _

_**Uchihinha: **__Que bom que se amooo xD, continue a leitura viu? Deixe review! Beijoss, Tchauu!_

_**Lu.st Shinoda: **__Muito obrigada pelo elogio :D, vou começar a acreditar que minha escritura está boa xD, mais normal né xD, ngm é perfeito, só uma pessoa é perfeita sinceramente – Sasuke-kun -, sorry, me empolguei demais XD, mais não devemos mentir so admitir as coisas certo? xD, que são verdadeiramente certas, ú.u, mais muito obrigada! Beijoss e mande review viu?! Tchauu!!_

_**Milley: **__aquii está o capitulooo Milley-chan!! Espero que se gosstee viuu?? Nháiii conta para meus pais nãoo ú.u, heuiheiueheiuheui xD!!_

_OPA OPA OPA !! PERE AII!! CLONE DO SASUKE?? - - -, MANDE TODOS QUE VOCÊ TIVER, ISSO É URGENTEE!! EU TO FALANDO SÉRIO, MANDE TODOS QUE VOCÊ TIVER SE NÃO SOLTO UM PITBULL EMCIMA DE VOCÊ SE NÃO DER TODOS – ISSO ta parecendo um assalto, so que em vez de arma é um pitbull, heiuehiueheiuheiueheiu!! Ta bom, exagererei nisso, sorry! Ú.u_

**Sasuke: **Louca, para que mais um se já tem eu?

**Eu – Olhos brilhando – **Sasuke se casa comigo? -, Você é o homem da minha vida!

**Gota geral**

**Sasuke: Sem comentários**

**Eu – Catinho do escuro, fazendo movimento circulares com o pé – Ninguém me ama**

**Hiper Mega Ultra Gota Geral**

_Milley-chan contineu a leitura viuu?! Desculpa a demora, beijosss e tchauu!!_

_**Deixem Review porr favorr!! Para o Sasuke ser feliz como os outros :D**_

_**Sasuke: Problemática**_

_**Eu: Também tem amo gostosura, Uii –**_

_**Sasuke: DEIXEM REVIEW PARA ESSA PERVETIDAA!! JA NE!**_

_**Beijoss gentee!! Tchauuuu**_


	6. Chapter 6

Para: Uchiha Itachi

**Para: Uchiha Itachi**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Assunto: Como foi tudo?**

Tirando o conceito que ela poderia ser ruiva, ela tem o cabelo rosa!

Socorro!

Sasuke

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Tenten**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Querida, será que escutei direito ao encontrar com você e a Hinata no Starbucks hoje de manhã? Disse que o Naruto Uzumaki se _mudou para o apartamento ao lado do seu?_

E que estava espionando o sujeito?

E que o viu _pelado? _(N/S: Sasuke: õ.Ó)

Parece que fiquei com um pouco de água nos ouvidos por causa do fim de semana na casa do Neji, então só queria confirmar que ouvi direito antes de ligar para todas as pessoas que conheço e contar a elas. (N/S: Sasuke – Ela não se atreveria disso ¬¬)

Tenten

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Tenten**

Saki...

Será que dá para parar de bancar a obcecada? Ela vai contar para quem? Tenten não conhece tanta gente assim aqui na redação.

E os que ela conhece a odeiam, e não acreditariam mesmo nela.

Vai por mim.

Hinata

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Rock Lee**

**Assunto: Você**

Sakura será que entendi direito o que a Tenten me contou? Um homem nu se mudou para o apartamento ao lado do seu? O que aconteceu com a velhinha? Ela acabou morrendo? Não sabia. Meus sentimentos se foram isso que houve. Sei que vocês duas eram amigas, além de vizinhas em Manhattan. Porém não sei se é apropriado um homem ficar desfilando pelado na frente dos vizinhos. Você realmente devia apresentar queixa ao síndico sobre isso, Sakura. Sei que é só uma inquilina, não dona do apartamento, e que não gosta de criar caso porque o aluguel é razoável, mas esse tipo de coisa pode ser interpretado como assédio sexual.

Sem dúvida que pode.

Sakura será que pensou no que eu disse no elevador no outro dia? Eu estava falando sério, no duro. Acho que é hora.

Lembro que naquele dia em que fomos andando pelo Central Park durante sua hora de almoço – parece que foi há um tempão, mas foi só na última primavera – você comprou um cachorro-quente em uma carrocinha, e eu te implorei para não fazer isso por causa daquela matéria que fiz sobre os carcinógenos nos alimentos vendidos em carrocinhas.

Eu jamais vou me esquecer como seus olhos verdes faiscaram para mim quando você respondeu: "Lee, para morrer, a gente precisa ter vivido um pouco primeiro.".

Sakura, eu já decidi: quero viver. E a pessoa com quem quero viver mais do que qualquer outra do mundo, é você. Eu acho que estou pronto para assumir um compromisso.

Por favor, Sakura, não pode deixar que esse compromisso seja com você?

Lee

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Shikamaru Nara**

**Assunto: Atraso**

Tenten me disse que finalmente entrou em contato com o tal cara do cachorro. Isso explica por que chegou na hora hoje pela primeira vez em 27 dias.

Parabéns. Estou orgulhoso de você.

Agora, se começar a entrar suas matérias a tempo, não vou precisar te demitir. Mas acho que não devo contar com isso, uma vez que ouvi dizer que esse seu vizinho fica muito bem pelado (N/A: Eu: - E muito – Babando).

Shikamaru

--

**Para: Tenten**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Tenten juro por tudo quanto há de mais sagrado, se contar a mais alguém que eu vi o Naruto Uzumaki pelado, eu irei pessoalmente até ai cravar uma estaca no seu coração, que ouvi dizer que é a única maneira de deter gente como você.

Ele não estava PELADO, entendeu? Estava totalmente vestido até os dentes (N/A: Isso é possível? O.O). TOTALMENTE VESTIDO O TEMPO TODO.

Bom, salvo pelos antebraços, é verdade. Mas foi só isso que eu vi, juro.

Então vê se pára de dizer o contrario de todo mundo!

Sakura

--

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Tenten**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Querida, será que toquei em alguém ponto melindroso, ou coisa assim? Nunca te vi usar maiúsculas assim desse jeito tão enfático. O Naruto deve ter causado uma impressão muito forte mesmo em você, para ficar assim tão esquentada.

Mas, também, ele exerce mesmo esse efeito sobre as mulheres.

Não tem como evitar. São os feromônios, sabe? O homem tem feromônios a dar com um pau.

Bom, preciso ir. O Yamato vai me levar para jantar. É isso, mesmo, o Yamato, o redator-chefe. Quem sabe, quando voltar, talvez já tenha garantido uma promoção daquelas em polpudas.

Mas não tema, não vou esquecer dos meus colegas de cargos inferiores.

Tenten

P.S.: O que achou das calças novas do Lee? Não são perfeitas? Hugo Boss

Eu sei, eu sei. Mais já é um começo

--

**Para: Kiba Inuzuka**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Sábado**

Oi! Só uma mensagem rapidinha para dizer para você relaxar, que eu vou estar lá no sábado.

É, isso mesmo, o cara do cachorro apareceu!

Até lá então.

Orgulhosa de ser a dama de honra da sua futura esposo,

Sakura

--

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke**

**De: Uchiha Itachi**

**Assunto: Como foi tudo?**

Ela é rosadinha? Então é ISSO? Vai me deixar de molho aqui até quando?

O QUE ACONTECEU??

Itachi

P.S.: Kurenai também quer saber.

--

**Para: Uchiha Itachi**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Assunto: Como foi tudo**

Desculpa, eu fiquei enrolado com uma matéria aqui, e depois precisei voltar ao apartamento da tia do Uzumaki para levar o cachorro para passear. Naruto deixou de mencionar que esse cão cujo nome enganador é Paco se trata de um DINAMARQUÊS. O cachorro pesa mais que a Mim.

E aí, o que deseja saber?

Se ela acreditou que eu era o Naruto Uzumaki? Lamento responder que sim

Se eu desempenhei o papel de Naruto Uzumaki direitinho? Bom, acho que sim, senão ela não teria acreditado.

Se eu estou me sentindo um canalha de primeira por ter feito isso? Sem dúvida. A autoflagelação caiu muito bem mim.

O pior foi... Bom, acho que já contei o pior. _Ela pensa que eu sou o Naruto Uzumaki._ Naruto Uzumaki, aquele ingrato que nem mesmo parece se preocupar com o fato de alguém ter nocauteado sua tia de 80 anos.

Mas a Sakura se preocupa.

É esse o nome dela. Da rosada. Ela se mudou para a cidade logo depois da faculdade, o que me faz pensar que ela tenha aí seus 27 anos de idade, uma vez que já mora aqui há cinco anos. Ela veio de Lansing Michigan, mas não de Lansing Illinois. Ela diz que é uma cidadezinha onde se passa pela rua principal e todos te dizem: "Ah, oi Sakura".

Assim mesmo, "ah, oi Sakura".

Na estante dela se vêem, entre muitos outros, exemplares de absolutamente todas as obras de Stephen King. Sakura tem uma teoria segundo a qual para cada século há um escritor que resume a cultura popular da época, e quem resumiu a do século XIX foi Dickens, e a do século XX foi Stephen King.

Diz que ainda está para nascer a pessoa que irá ser a voz do século XXI.

Sabe o que a minha ex, a Tayuya ( você se lembra da Tayuya, não, Itachi? Aquela que você e a Kurenai diziam que respirava pela boca?), tinha nas estantes dela?

As obras completas de Kierkegaard. Ela jamais havia lido Kierkegaard, é claro, mas as capas do livro combinavam com a cor das almofadas do sofá.

Era assim que ela me via. A Tayuya, quero dizer. Um talão de cheques de um metro e oitenta e cinco que podiam pagar a conta dos objetos de decoração que ela comprava.

Refresca minha memória, outra vez, que a Mim ficou tão preocupada quando a Tayuya e eu rompemos?

Ah, e quando cheguei, ela me ofereceu cerveja. Sakura, não a Tayuya.

Não água mineral gasosa. Não vinho. Não Glenfiddich com gelo, nem um cosmo. Cerveja. Disse que tinha dois tipos: _light e root beer_. Eu tomei a _root beer_**. **E ela também.

Ela me mostrou onde a tia do Naruto guarda a comida do cachorro e dos gatos. Disse-me onde comprar mais, caso acabasse. Disse-me quais os passeios prediletos do Paco. Mostrou-me como atrair um gato chamado, sem brincadeira, Sr. Botucas, para tirá-lo de debaixo da cama.

Ela me perguntou sobre meu trabalho para o fundo Salvem as Crianças. Perguntou sobre minha viagem a Etiópia. Perguntou se eu tinha ido visitar minha tia no hospital, e se tinha ficado muito transtornado ao vê-la toda entubada daquele jeito. Ela me deu tapinhas amistosos no braço e me disse para não me preocupar, que se alguém podia sair de um coma, era minha tia Tsunade.

E eu ali, um sorriso de idiota estampado no rosto, fingindo ser Naruto Uzumaki.

Bom, para encurtar a história, vou me mudar para lá. Para o apartamento de Tsunade. Então, se precisar me ligar, o número é 212-555-8972. Mas veja bem, só em caso de emergência urgentíssima. Porque campainhas estridentes, segundo já descobri, assustam o Sr. Botucas.

Até a próxima,

Sasuke

--

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke**

**De: Uchiha Itachi**

**Assunto: Quem é você?**

E o que fez com o meu irmão?

Ele costumava ser um ser humano racional até começar a fingir que é Naruto Uzumaki e conhece essa tal Sakura.

VOCÊ ENDOIDOU?? Não pode se mudar para o apartamento daquela mulher. _(N/A: Sakura: Claro que pode – Olhos pegando Fogo; Itachi: Tá, Pod... Pode sim O.O)._ O que deu em você? PULA FORA DESSA AGORA.

Itachi

--

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke**

**De: Uchiha Itachi**

**Assunto: Acho muita gentileza sua**

Oi, Sasuke. Aqui é a Kurenai. O Itachi me deixou ler seu último e-mail. Espero que não se importe.

Também espero que não dê ouvido a ele. Acho o que está fazendo muita gentileza sua, ajudar aquela pobre mocinha que mora ao lado a cuidar dos bichinhos da velha senhora. Itachi está tentando me convencer de que você não está só querendo se gentil, um papo de uma rosada, mas não estou nem aí para o que ele diz. Tem uma mente suja. Ele disse, outro dia, que a música do meu vídeo de exercícios para gestantes parece musica de filme pornô! _(N/A: Sem vergonha ¬¬; Itachi – Assobiando)_

Gostaria muito de saber quando foi que ele assistiu a algum filme pornô, isso sim.

Bom, para encurtar o papo, só queria te dizer para não se sentir culpado por estar interpretando o papel de Naruto. É para o bem de todos e felicidade geral da nação. E por que não chama a rosada para jantar na noite de domingo? Vou dizer ás meninas pra te chamarem de Naruto. Vão achar o maior barato, tenho certeza. Parece até uma brincadeira!

Por enquanto, é só. Espero vê-lo em breve.

Da cunhada que o adora,

Kurenai

--

**Para: Juugo**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Assunto: Contato**

Favor observar que durante as próximas semanas só será possível comunicar-se comigo pelo celular. Não deixe mensagens para mim no meu telefone de casa. Se precisar, mande-me um e-mail, ou nesse endereço ou em minha nova conta, .

Grato pela atenção,

Uchiha Sasuke

Repórter Policial sênior

--

**Para: Uchiha Itachi**

**De: jerryvive**

**Assunto: Para Kurenai**

Prezada Kurenai,

Eu só gostaria de lhe agradecer por ser tão compreensiva com minha situação atual. Sabe, meu irmão, seu marido, tem uma tendência a interpretar tudo de forma muito cética.

Não me pergunte como ele ficou assim, uma vez que Itachi sempre foi o sortudo da família; foi ele que ficou tomando conta da empresa, enquanto eu só fiquei, com o perdão da expressão, com uma mão na frente e outra atrás.

Também teve a sorte de conseguir se casar com você, Kurenai. Acho que é fácil para um cara que tem uma jóia de mulher como você ficar só criticando o resto de nós, pobres-diabos, que nem conseguem encontrar um geodo, muito menos uma jóia. Acho que o Itachi não se lembra como foi difícil para ele conhecer uma garota que se sentisse mesmo atraída por ele, e não pela fortuna pela família Uchiha.

Pelo jeito, o Itachi não se lembra da Anko, Tenta só perguntar a ele quem era a Anko, Kurenai. Ou a Fiona, também. Ou a Mônica, Karen, Louise, Cathy, ou Alyson (_N/A: Janta de Hoje – Cabeça de Itachi com uma maça na boca ¬¬)._

Vai, pergunta a ele. Eu gostaria muito de saber o que ele tem a dizer sobre a elas.

O que o Itachi não parece entender é que ele já achou a melhor mulher do mundo. Ele se esqueceu que alguns de nós, os fracassados, ainda estamos procurando nossa alma gêmea.

Então, vê se diz ao seu marido para me dar um tempo, ta, Kurenai?

E obrigado pelo convite, mas se você não se importar, não vou jantar aí este domingo.

Com carinho,

Sasuke

P.S.: Responda esta mensagem usando meu novo endereço, que menciona acima. Não sei se já está funcionando.

--

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Uchiha Itachi**

**Assunto: Sua nova conta de e-mail**

Sasuke,

Jerry Vive? Ficou doido? Perdeu o juízo? ESSE é o apelido que escolhe como "engana-rosada"?

Talvez se surpreenda ao saber que a maioria das garotas não gosta de Jerry Garcia. Gosta da Mariah Carey. Eu sei disso porque assisto a VH1.

E pára de escrever para minha mulher. Ela passou o dia inteiro perguntando: Quem é Alyson? Quem é Anko?

Da próxima vez que te encontrar Jerry, eu acabo com tua raça.

Itachi

--

**Para: Uchiha Itachi**

**De: jerryvive**

**Assunto: Jerry**

Ai é que você se engana. A maioria das meninas prefere Jerry Garcia a Mariah Carey. Eu fiz uma enquête lá na redação, e Jerry venceu da Mariah por uma margem de quase cinco para 1 – embora a moça do protocolo não goste de nenhum dos dois, e portanto não entre na contagem de votos.

Além disso, andei olhando os CDs da Sakura quando ela foi até a cozinha para pegar a _root beer_, e não vi um único CD da Mariah Carey.

Você não entende nada de mulheres.

Sasuke

--

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Uchiha Itachi**

**Assunto: Você não entende nada de mulheres **

E você entende, por acaso?

Itachi

--

_**Continua...**_

**Diretor: **Ué?! Cadê a Natalia-san? Alguém viu ela?

**Todos: **Não sabemos dela não O.õ

**Diretor: **Alguém viu o Sasuke também?! O.Õ

**Ino: **Ele falou que ia tomar banho diretor...

**De repente surge uma gota na testa do diretor...**

**Diretor: **Vocês estão pensando no mesmo que eu? – Gota

**Shikamaru: **Se você estiver pensando em ir para casa, ir direto para seu quartinho, e ir para o seu templo que é chamado de "cama", sim, você está pensando o mesmo que eu.

**Gota em todos –**

**Itachi: **Ah, me lembrei, lembra do escândalo do Sasuke ao ler a review da ka'mila-san? Que ela falou que o viu tomando banho?

**Gota em todos**

**Perto de um lugar... Onde se encontra um buraquinho na parede onde estava escrito (Banheiro)**

**Eu: **Huhu, ka'mila-san não perdeu nada de ruim aqui em – babando

**Sasuke tira a blusa, mostrando o tanquinho.**

**Eu – Desmaia, acorda, baba.**

**Eu: **Meu Deus, cadê a câmera?? Ka'mila-san, muito obrigada -, estou tendo uma imagem perfeita!! OBRIGADA KAMI-SAMA!

**Sasuke: **Quem ta ai?

**Eu: **É o Orochimaru, vim aqui, porque você é uma ameaça a humanidade feminina, kukuku – _(Inner- Kami-sama, você é idiota ou o que? Entra dentro desse banheiro e tasca um beijo de tirar o fôlego.)_

**Sasuke: **Sai daqui Michael Jackson!

**Eu: **To saindo... Não demore Chuchu, quero você lá no estúdio o mais rápido em... – Digo, mais detalhe, do outro lado xD (fora do banheiro ú.u)

**Sasuke congela ao saber que era a "Naty-chan" xD**

... No Estúdio

**Todos: **ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?!

**Eu: **O.Õ, calma, eu... é... bem, sabe, eu fui, no banheiro retocar a maquiagem – sorriso amarelo

**Sakura: **Como se o Sasuke ta tomando banho e só tem um banheiro aqui ¬¬

**Eu: **Hunf! _Posso nem olhar o sasuke tomando banho? Que gente insolente, eu sou uma garota, o Sasuke é uma ameaça a raça feminina, imagina ele de cueca só—Pensamento alto – Meu deus quem me dera aqueles antebraços, o tanquinho, aquele olhos ônix perfeitos, o detalhamento bem trabalhado do peito, o rosto... – babando_

**Diretor: **Alguém me traga um balde, ela ta fazendo um rio aqui no estúdio!

**Eu: **Oh! Me desculpe, estava pensado em umas coisas...

**Shikamaru: **Que pensamento, escutei você falando até no meu sonho

**Eu: **Jura? Ninguém te pergunto, se você quiser faço de graça para você voltar dormir -- olhar maligno

**Shikamaru: **O.O, SORRY!

**Eu: **SASUKE-KUN! SEU LESADO, SAIA DESSE BANHEIRO ANTES QUE EU TE TIRE AS FORÇAS, E BEM QUE VOCÊ PODE DEMORAR, PORQUE SERIA UMA HONRA TIRA-LO – Sorriso de orelha a orelha

**Sasuke: **Porque toda essa gritaria mulher? – Sasuke sai com uma bermuda preta sem camiseta, cabelo molhado, pingando no seu lindo (maravilhoso, sexy) peitoral.

**Todas as garotas que se encontrar no estúdio desmaiam**

**Sasuke: **O.Õ, o que aconteceu com a mulherada aqui? Eu em...

**Eu acordo – **Quer me matar do coração?

**Sasuke: Õ.Ó,** responde logo essas reviews ¬¬

**Eu: **Ta, ta calma, _se me matasse do coração, pode ter certeza que iria sempre te ver tomando banho, trocando de roupa, Ui! – Pensamento alto_

**Sasuke: ¬¬**

**Eu: **RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS -

-- :Ah sim, o Itachi, Gaara, Neji são outros gostosões da lista, mais sabe... Eu amo muito o Sasuke, chego a preferir mais ele que os outros ú.u, mais nada contra. Que pedaço de mau caminho né? Dá até calor xD.

Obrigada :D – O.O, treco? Ú.u, cuidado emm xD

É... interior sem net, é ruimm pakass! U.u

Fazer o que, tive que ficar 1 semana sem net, ú.u.

Mais continue a ler a fic viu?

Beijoss

(Desculpa, mais o seu nome não apareceu aqui ú.u)

**Ka'mila-chan: **Yo ka'mila-san!

Nháiii, que bom que você leu!! Claro né, quem não ia adorar esse livro, ele é muito perfeito! Sinceramente nunca li Gossip Girl, mais eu quero muito lerr!! Tenho que sair um pouco de casa e ir comprar uns livros da Meg Cabot!

Não me diga como, mais os pais dele fizeram um ótimo trabalho! Já nasceu arrasando corações!

**Sasuke: **Vou colocar um cartaz assim: "CUIDADO: EXISTE 2 PERVERTIDAS CORRENDO ATRÁS DE MIM, SE VOCÊS FOREM BONZINHOS E ME AMAREM, COLOQUEM ESSAS DUAS NUM HOSPITAL DE LOUCOS!!"

**Eu: **Somos pervertidas porque uma coisa sabemos: Você é gostoso lindo e tdb! Agimos assim porque, simples, você é PERFEITO!

Loucas: só se for de amor por você – Pisca

**Continuando**

Isso aee!! Como você viu, eu estava espionando ele no banheiro, mais eu esqueci de pegar a câmera, ai nem deu – Carinha chorona – mais concerteza! Vamos apostar umas fotinhos do Sasuke, que faz qualquer uma desmaiar!

HAHA, apoiada, vamos fazer um seqüestro bem planejado, mais claro, tem que ser bem confortável para ele, a gente pode bolar umas idéias como, ele fazer um stripper ou a gente enforca o coitado – Muahahaha – Risada maléfica

**Sasuke: **O.O, tenho medo de vocês!

**Eu: **Nós que tem medo de você, você mata qualquer uma, só tirando a camiseta, imagina se tirasse tudo, mata a humanidade feminina toda!

**Sasuke: **Nunca pensei nisso, matar as mulheres seria boa idéia, pelo menos não iriam me encher mais

**Eu: **Ai você ia ter que conviver só com homens, será considerado: Planeta dos Gays!

**Sasuke: **Retiro o que eu disse.

**1 X 0 para Natyy xD**

Aproveita enquanto pode! Aproveita ao maximo, depois que cansar parte para outro, heuiehieuheiue XD

**Sasuke: **Traidora ¬¬

**Eu: **To brincando Sasuke-kun, serei eternamente sua, mesmo que a morte pode nos separar, sempre estarei com você, em todo lugar que você for xD

**Gota geral **

Muito obrigada por me avisar, concertei varias coisas ai, tipo, não me concentrei numa parte ai acabo indo os verdadeiros personagens do livro ú.u, mais já arrumei viu?!

Ai Ka'mila-san, que fofura, ele acrescentar o –chan -, você manda nele muito em XD, coitadinhos, eles tem medo da gente, o que a gente pode fazer com eles, né amorzinho?

**Sasuke: ...**

**Eu: **NÉ AMORZINHO QUE OROCHIMARU QUER TANTO DE VOLTA?

**Sasuke: É, é verdade O.O **

**Eu: 2X0 para Naty XD**

Continue a ler a fic ta?!

Beijoss!!

Tchauuu

**LadyMilley: **Sério? Nossa, quando eu li também me apaixonei!! Ai tive uma idéia em fazer dedicadamente a Naruto, e deu perfeitamente bem, como eu esperava! Continue a ler viu? Beijoss! Tchauu

**Guino Mio: **Ho! Ho! Ho! (_Inner: Viro papai noel é? ¬¬) _Que aparição se não acha? xD. Quem não gostaria de estar no lugar dela xD.

Beijoss!

E continua a leitura, apartir de agora, começa a ficar mais emocionante. (do que já é XD)

Tchauu!

**Uchiha Naty-chan: **Está aqui Xará xD. Bom, identifcar com Naruto é em detalhamento com os personagens, assim que consegue tornar a historia bem amistosa xD, continue a ler a fic viu!?

Beijoss e Tchauu!

**Vicky-chan 11: **MIL DESCULPASSS, nháii, eu errei umas coisas aqui, era para ser o Sasuke e não o Itachi, mais já corrigi! Sim eles são amigos.

Bom os casais vai ser esse: Sasuke x Sakura; - Hinata x Kiba; - Lee x Tenten, eu sei que lee e tenten ficam meio chato, mais se não iria ficar meio estranho se eu colocasse o neji como o "ex"da sakura ú.u. Espero que goste desse jeito! Beijos Tchauu!

Obrigada a todos que mandaram a review!

Espero que gostem desse capitulo. E MIL DESCULPAS PELOS ERROS QUE EU COMITI, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa ú.u.

Mandem review viu?!

Todo mundo aqui agradece, né pessoal?

**Geral: Sim –**

**Bom mesmo ¬¬'**

**Beijoss gente!!**

**Tchauuu**


	7. Chapter 7

Para: Sargento Sai

**Para: Sargento Sai**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Tsunade**

Sai,

Eu estava pensando se podia me fazer um favor. Preciso que levante o que puder sobre a Tsunade, 12-17 82 Oeste, apartamento 15 A. Ela foi vitima de invasão de domicílio e, segundo creio uma agressão, e das graves, pois está na UTI em coma até hoje.

Agradeço por antecipação, e já vou lhe dizendo que não é para nenhuma matéria, então, não precisa notificar seu superior.

Sasuke uchiha

-

-

**Para: Naruto Uzumaki**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Tsunade**

Fica tranqüilo. Tudo foi bem. Eu consegui me safar das perguntas da Srta. Haruno sobre meu trabalho com o fundo Salvem as Crianças. Aliás, essa foi muito boa. Acho que está se referindo aquelas criancinhas de 18 anos ruminando chiclete que você passa o dia fotografando de roupas de gripe que só divorciadas de 50 anos conseguem pagar, não?

Você é mesmo um canalha de marca maior, sabia?

Sasuke

-

-

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Assunto: Fica tranqüilo**

Cara esqueci a mala-sem-alça que você consegue ser ás vezes. Não me admira que não tenha conseguido ganhar ninguém até hoje. O que houve com a ultima? Ah, sim, já me lembrei: a coleção de Kierkegaard que combinava com o sofá. Cara vê se relaxa. Quem é que nota que livros uma mulher guarda numa estante?

É como ela é debaixo dos lençóis que importa eh, eh, eh. (_N/A: Todas as garotas do estúdio: ¬¬ - alma negra percorrendo em todo lugar. Naruto: Sasuke, prepara meu caixão X.x)._

Naruto

-

-

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Sargento Sai**

**Assunto: Tsunade**

Uchiha,

O arquivo está a caminho. Ou talvez deva dizer que algumas copias do arquivo que foram acidentalmente tirada enquanto o comandante almoçava. Se algum dado desse arquivo aparecer publicado no seu jornal, Uchiha pode dar adeus ao seu Mustang. Considere-o apreendido.

Breve resumo do incidente que envolveu Tsunade:

Ligaram-me aproximadamente ás 8/;50 da manhã, relatando mulher inconsciente em sua casa. Mandamos uma unidade que estava patrulhando o parque próximo. Chegaram ao local do crime aproximadamente ás 08h55min. Encontraram a vitima recebendo os primeiros socorros de uma mulher que declarou ser sua vizinha. Mais tarde se confirmou que a mulher era Sakura Haruno, que mora no apartamento ao lado, o 15 B.

A vitima era uma mulher de aproximadamente 80 anos. Quando a encontraram, ela estava em decúbito ventral, no tapete da sala de estar. A testemunha afirma que virou a mulher de costas para verificar-lhe o pulso, a respiração, etc. A vitima estava respirando, pulso fraco, quando chegou o atendimento medico de emergência, ás 09h02min.

Nenhum sinal de arrombamento ou entrada ilegal no apartamento. A tranca externa não foi arrombada. A porta estava destrancada, de acordo com a vizinha.

De acordo com os médicos, a vitima levou uma pancada na parte de trás da cabeça com um objeto sem corte, possivelmente uma pistola de calibre pequeno. A agressão ocorreu aproximadamente 12 horas antes da descoberta da vitima. Um interrogatório feito com o porteiro e os vizinhos revelou que:

Ninguém esteve no apartamento 15 A na noite anterior á descoberta da vitima.

Ninguém ouviu nenhum tipo de distúrbio ás 21h00min naquela noite.

Uma observação: havia várias roupas da vitima estendidas na cama, como se antes do acidente as vítima estivesse tentando resolver o que vestir. Mas a vítima, ao ser encontrada, estava de camisola, inclusive usando rolinhos no cabelo etc.

Um repórter talvez tentasse interpretar isso como mais um ataque do travesti assassino. Mas há uma diferença enorme: ele mata mesmo as suas vítimas, e tende a ficar por perto para ter certeza de que morreram.

Além disso, todas as vítimas do travesti assassino estavam na faixa dos vinte, trinta e quarenta anos. A Sra. Tsunade, apesar de ser enxuta para a idade dela, não pode ter sido confundida com uma mulher mais jovem.

Bom, isso é tudo. Não conseguimos descobrir nada. Naturalmente, se a velha senhora morrer, tudo vai mudar. Mas, se isso não acontecer, o assunto vai ser tratado como tentativa de assalto à residência.

É só o que posso dizer

Boa sorte.

Sai

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Ele não fez por mal**

Hinata sabe que ele não fez por mal. Pelo menos, não como pensa.

Kiba só disse que se for para você ficar reclamando tanto do seu peso, devia se matricular numa academia e malhar. Nunca disse que você é gorda. Valeu? Eu estava lá. ELE NÃO DISSE QUE VOCÊ É GORDA.

Agora está querendo seriamente me dizer que não se divertiu na festa? E o tio do Kiba, o Giovanini, é uma gracinha. Aquele brinde que ele fez para vocês dois... Foi de uma gentileza tão grande! Eu juro, Hinata, ás vezes sinto tanta inveja de você.

Eu daria qualquer coisa para encontrar um cara com um tio Giovanni que desse uma festa na piscina para mim e me chamasse de Vênus de Botticelli.

E você não estava GORDA com aquele maiô. Meu Deus tinha Gortex suficiente para esconder até a barriga do Marlon Brando. A sua barriguinha insignificante nem teve chance.

E aí, vai ou não vai cortar essa e se comportar como gente grande?

Se me atender, vou deixar você vir aqui espionar o Naruto Uzumaki comigo... Ahhhh olha só, ele ta usando uma camiseta regata...

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Minha bunda**

Você está mentindo. Sobra a camiseta regata e sobre o que Kiba insinuou. Você sabe muito bem que ele já não suporta mais minha bunda tamanho 44. Eu também não suporto mais essa minha bunda tamanho 44. E pretendo me associar a uma academia, sim.

Não preciso que Kiba insinue isso.

É culpa dele eu estar gorda assim, você sabe muito bem. Meu manequim era 40 até ele surgir na minha vida e começar a preparar para mim aquela _pappardelle alla Toscana _dele com quatro queijos e um molho de vinho Marsala todas as noites. "Ah, meu amor, vem, prova só um bocadinho, nunca comeu nada igual a isso."

Pois, sim!

E aquele _rigatoni alla vodka _dele? Vodca o escambau. Aquilo é molho branco, e ninguém vai me convencer do contrário.

Quanto ao tal elogio de ser uma Vênus de Botticelli, creia-me, existem coisas melhores a que me comparar.

E agora, como o cara do cachorro está vestido, mesmo?

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Como ele está vestido**

O que interessa como ele está vestido? Você está noiva.

Mas se insiste...

Deixe-me ver, ele está deitado (ou recostado? Não admira que não tenham me deixado sair da Página Dez) na cama de _jeans_ e uma camiseta (sinto muito, não é regata – você está certa, eu estava mentindo para ver se você estava esperta). Ele está usando o laptop de novo. Paco está lá ao lado dele. O Paco está parecendo revoltantemente feliz, diga-se de passagem. Aquele cachorro nunca me pareceu feliz quando eu ia lá. Talvez...

Ai, caramba! Não admira que o cachorro esteja tão feliz! O Naruto está dando Alpo pra ele – em cima da cama! Aquele cachorro está enchendo a cama do quarto de hóspedes da Sra. Tsunade de Alpo, sujando toda a colcha de chenile! O que é que há com esse cara? _Será que não se deu conta que o único jeito de limpar uma colcha de chenile é lavagem a seco?_

Coisa mais ridícula. Coisa mais ridícula, Hinata. Estou me referindo ao fato de, de repente, eu ter percebido o mico que estou pagando. Estou sentada aqui no meu apartamento, descrevendo as atividades do vizinho do lado da minha melhor amiga, que está noiva. Hinata, você vai se casar! E eu, e o que estou fazendo? Sentada aqui em casa de agasalho de moletom, mandando e-mails para minha amiga.

EU SOU UMA RIDÍCULA! Sou mais do que ridícula, eu sou...

AI, MEU DEUS, AI, MEU DEUS, Hinata! Ele acabou de me ver.

Não estou brincando. Ele acabou de acenar para mim!!

Estou morrendo de vergonha. Vou morrer. Eu vou...

Ai, ele está abrindo a janela. Está abrindo a janela. Está dizendo alguma coisa para mim.

Volto já.

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: RESPONDE!!**

Se não me escrever de novo esta noite, eu juro que chamo a polícia. Não estou nem aí se sou igual á sua mãe. Não sabe nada sobre esse cara, a não ser que a tia louca dele mora ao lado do seu apartamento e que ele tem uma foto dele mesmo pelado no Whitney. Acho que eu e você precisamos fazer uma viagenzinha básica para conferir na terça-feira, aliás.

RESPONDE ÁS MINHAS MENSAGENS!

Senão os caras da 87ª DP vão te fazer outra visitinha.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Assunto: Corta essa**

Eu tentei falar com você durante as últimas duas horas, mas seu telefone só dá ocupado. Só posso deduzir que ou tirou do gancho porque não quer falar comigo ou então está de papo furado no correio eletrônico com a Sakura. Se a última hipótese for à correta, saia da internet e ligue para o restaurante. Se for a primeira, vê se deixa de ser boba.

Eu só disse que, se você está assustada assim com esse negócio do vestido do casamento, contrata um _personal trainer_ ou coisa do gênero. Sabe o que é Hinata, você está me deixando maluca com esse negocio de voltar ao manequim 40. Quem se importa com o seu manequim? Eu, não. Eu te amo assim exatamente como você é.

E estou me lixando para quantas irmãs suas usaram esse vestido boboca da sua mãe. De qualquer forma, eu detesto esse vestido. É horrível. Simplesmente saia e compre um novo, um que caiba em você do jeito que é AGORA. Vai se sentir melhor nele e ele vai cair melhor em você. Sua mãe vai entender, e quem é que se importa com o que suas irmãs pensam? Elas que se danem.

Preciso ir. A mesa 7 acabou de me devolver o salmão porque estava malpassado. Vê o que me fez fazer?

Kiba

-

-

**Para: Kiba Inuzuka**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Como disse?**

Não gostei do que disse sobre minhas irmãs. Acontece que gosto delas. E se eu mandasse seus irmãos para aquele lugar? E se dissesse que se dane o seu tio Giovanni? O que acharia disso, hein?

Pra você é fácil. Só precisa vestir um _smoking _alugado. Eu, por outro lado, tenho obrigação de ficar deslumbrante.

SERÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDE?

Meu Deus é tão fácil ser homem!

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Nada demais**

Ele não conseguia entender como usar o abridor de latas elétrico da tia. Comprou atum para o Sr. Botucas para ver se ele saia debaixo da cama. Não funcionou, é claro. Eu sugeri que dá próxima vez ele compre atum em água em vez de óleo. Não sei se gatos gostam tanto assim de óleo.

De qualquer maneira, enquanto eu estava lá, ele perguntou qual era o melhor lugar da vizinhança para se pedir comida chinesa. Então eu lhe dei minha opinião, depois ele perguntou se eu tinha jantado, e eu disse que não, então ele me perguntou se gostaria de rachar com ele, e eu concordei, e comemos costelinha, salada de macarrão com gergelim e lombo _mu shu_, além de frango com brócolis.

E sei o que vai dizer agora, e não, não foi um encontro, Hinata. Pelo amor de Deus, foi só um jantar de comida chinesa. Na cozinha da tia dele. O Paco sentado ali, esperando um de nós jogar alguma coisa para ele poder aspirar.

E não, ele não tentou me passar nenhuma cantada. Naruto, não o Paco. Embora deslumbrante em meu agasalho tipo "hoje é sábado á noite e eu não tenho programa".

O fato é que a Tenten deve estar engana sobre o Naruto. Ele não é nenhum mulherengo. Tudo foi muito natural e amistoso. E parece que temos muito em comum, por sinal. Ele gosta de historias de mistério, como eu, e então falamos sobre nossas historias prediletas. Sabe, ele gosta muito de ler, para um fotógrafo. Quero dizer, comparado a alguns caras do departamento de arte lá do trabalho. Dá pra imaginar o Larry conversando com conhecimento de causa sobre o Edgar Allan Poe? Nem de longe.

Ai, minha nossa, acabei de ter um pressentimento horrível: e se toda aquela baboseira que a Tenten andou espalhando do Naruto for verdade, e ele FOR MESMO um mulherengo? O que significa o fato de ele não ter me passado uma cantada?

Só pode significar uma coisa!

Eu sou horrível, dro-ga!

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Toma um analgésico**

Ai dá um tempo, ta? Você não é horrível. Tenho certeza de que todas essas coisas que a Tenten disse sobre o Naruto Uzumaki são mentiras. Quero dizer, foi a TENTEN que falou caramba. Era ela que fazia O SEU serviço. Mas, ao contrario de você, não era exatamente escrupulosa nas matérias. Por exemplo, duvido que ela tenha sentido a indignação que você sentiu diante do que o Matt Damon fez com a Winona.

Tenho certeza de que o Naruto é um excelente rapaz, como você disse.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Tenten**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Tá legal. Pode ir desembuchando. Qual é a verdade sobre esse cara? Porque acontece que ele praticamente se mudou para o apartamento ao lado do apartamento da Sakura e ela está claramente caidinha por ele, apesar dos protestos dela em contrario. Ele é mesmo tão ruim como diz, ou está exagerando, como sempre?

E lembre-se: sou a chefe da critica de culinária do jornal. Com um único telefonema posso impedir você de entrar no Nobu para sempre. Então, vê se não me tapeia Tenten.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Itachi Uchiha**

**Assunto: E aí?**

Não está mais falando comigo, não? Tudo que disse ao telefone foi que o que não sabe sobre mulheres encheria o Grand Canyon. Por que esse melindre todo assim de uma hora para outra?

Itachi

P.S.: A Kurenai quer saber se você já convidou a rosadinha.

**-**

**-**

**Para: Itachi Uchiha**

**De: jerryvive**

**Assunto: E aí?**

Não estou bancando o ofendido. O que quer de mim? Nem todo mundo tem secretaria particular, um motorista, uma babá, uma governanta, um jardineiro, uma equipe de empregados para limpar a piscina, um instrutor de tênis, uma nutricionista e um emprego que nosso avô nos deu de mão beijada numa bandeja de prata, sabe como é. Eu só ando ocupado, valeu? Meu deus do céu, tenho um emprego de tempo integral e um dinamarquês para levar á rua quatro vezes por dia

Sasuke

P.S.: Diga a Kurenai que estou preparando o terreno.

-

-

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Itachi Uchiha**

**Assunto: Devia procurar um psiquiatra**

Escuta aqui, seu psicopata perigoso: de onde está vindo toda essa sua hostilidade? Sabe que podia ter um emprego no escritório do seu avô se quisesse. E também uma secretária particular. Quando á equipe de empregas para limpeza da piscina, não sei, uma vez que, morando na cidade, você não tem piscina. Mas tudo que tenho você poderia ter com o pé nas costas se simplesmente desistisse dessa sua mania de provar que pode se virar sem o dinheiro da Mim.

Eu vou te dizer á única coisa da qual realmente precisa e não tem: m psiquiatra, maninho, porque parece estar correndo um grave risco de se esquecer de uma coisa:

Não precisa levar aquele cachorro maldito á rua quatro vezes por dia. Por quê?

Porque não é o NARUTO UZUMAKI. Entendeu?

VOCÊ NÃO É O NARUTO UZUMAKI, seja lá o que for que tenha dito aquela coitada daquela moça.

Agora vê se acorda desse teu delírio.

Itachi

P.S.: Mim quer saber se você vai à inauguração daquela nova ala que doamos ao Sloan-Kettering. Se for, ela solicita que use uma gravata, para variar.

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: jerryvive**

**Assunto: Olá**

Sou eu, o Naruto Uzumaki, quero dizer. Sou o jerryvive. Trata-se de uma homenagem a Jerry Garcia. Ele era o vocalista principal do Grateful Dead, caso não saiba.

Como vai? Espero que não tenha realmente experimentado aquela salada de macarrão com gergelim que sobrou de ontem. A minha parte endureceu toda durante a noite e ficou parecendo estuque.

Olha, acho que algumas roupas suas lavadas a seco foram deixadas aqui no apartamento da minha tia na noite passada, em vez de no seu. Pelo menos, acho que minha tia não tem nenhuma blusa com estampado de oncinha da Banana Republic – ou, pelo menos, se tem, não teve muita oportunidade de usá-las ultimamente – então deve ser sua, não? Talvez pudéssemos nos encontrar mais tarde para uma troca de roupas.

Ah, e notei que vão relançar uma copia restaurada digitalmente de _A sombra de uma duvida_ a noite no Film Fórum. Sei que disse que era seu filme favorito de Hitchcock. Achei que nós talvez pudéssemos pegar a sessão das sete, se não tiver outros planos, depois pegar alguma coisa para comer mais tarde – de preferência que não seja comida chinesa. Avise-me, se aceitar.

Naruto Uzumaki

P.S.: Queria dizer para você, meus a amigos me chamam de Sasuke. É uma espécie de apelido de faculdade que pegou.

**Continua ...**

**Eu: **Oiii Gente!! Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo xD, e desculpa pela demora ú.u. Sasuke-kun!! Aceita uma bebida!?

**Sasuke: O.Õ**

**Eu: **Diz que sim, vai, vai - -- Olhos brilhando

**Sasuke: **Hunf, ta bom õ.ó – Bebe a bebida

**Eu: **"_Ku ku ku, isso vai deixar ele bebum, muahahaha! Kamila-chan, prepara o coração ai, hoje a gente morre"_

**Sasuke: **Eu, hic, estou tão, hic, feliz – Sorriso de bobo

**Eu: "**_ta parecendo o retardado do Naruto ¬¬" _Que bom Sasuke-kun! Deixa-me responder as reviews, que quero lhe levar para um lugar que você vai amar, muahaha – risada maléfica.

**Sasuke: **Então, hic, responde logo, hic, essas reviews, hic, meu docinho

**Eu: **E-ele me cha-chamou d - de d-docinho? – Desmaia, acorda, baba, desmaia, acorda de novo, pensamentos pervertidos –.

**Sasuke: **Acorda, hic, responde logo, hic!

**Eu: **Ta bom! – _"Hoje será um grande dia xD"_

**Vicky-chan 11: **_Sim Xd. Nhái, obrigada :D, vou fazer de tudo para deixar ela perfeita, é que tem uns erros que cometi, mais me desculpa ú.u. É, nas férias estou tendo mais tempo, quando começar as aulas, vai começar a complicar um pouco ú.u, mais farei o maximo possível para apostar mais rápido. Já arrumei sobre os e-mail do Sasuke-kun, é que quando coloquei, não apareceu, xD. Obrigada, deixe review viuu?! Beijoss!! Ja ne_

**Hyuuga Azumi**_: Nunca ouviu falar dessa escritora, mais irei procurar! Agora que você me falo, fiquei com uma enorme vontade de ler. Nossa, coloco até ketchup, heuehieheiheiehe. Que nada, falo nada, continue assim, eu quero saber de tudo -, eu amo ler, agora que você me falo, vou procurar esses livros, muito obrigada. Nhái, obrigada pelos parabéns -. Heuiehieeiu, eu não via a hora para voltar, parece que os mosquitos corriam atrás de mim, onde eu ia, sempre tinha ¬¬, parece que eu joguei água com açúcar no meu corpo para ficarem me caçando ú.u. heuiehiue, deve ser um problema que aconteceu ú.u. Mais muito obrigada por ler, continue assim xD, beijoss, Ja ne!_

**Guino Mio: **_Sério?! Fala! É muito bom néé?! xD. Nhái obrigada!! -_

_Beijoss, Ja ne._

**Kamila-chan: **Weeee, que kawaii -, posso te chamar de mila-chan? -, se você deixar xD. É mesmo xD, parceiras da perversão xD. Hahaha!

**Sasuke: **Suas, hic, pervertidas, hic!

**Eu: **Fica quieto seu... seu... Ricardão.

**Sasuke: **Posso, hic, estar bêbado, hic, mais não sou, hic, idiota.

**Eu: **Será? O.Õ

**Sasuke: ¬¬**

Fazer o que né mila-chan, haha, ninguém resiste a esse rostinho (e o corpinho – babando).

Sério? O.O, me passa, quero conhecer esse site -, ver os tipos de livros também, nháiii, que bom que você me falo. -

Sim, mila-chan, precisamos fazer uma proposta o mais rápido possível, temos que fazer algo para "educar" o Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke: **Alguém, hic, me protege, hic, dessas loucas.

**Eu: **Não se preocupe benzinho, eu te protegerei, muahahaha!

**Sasuke: **Medo o.o, hic!

**Eu: **enquanto estiver bêbado, você não poderá fazer nada – Cara de mal.

MEU DEUS! Que paraíso isso sim, mila-chan, se tem que ver, o ruim é que esqueci a câmera T.T.

Nháii, obrigada mila-chan, de uma lição nesse Sasuke sim ¬¬.

**Sasuke: **...

**Eu: **Nhái amorzinho, me da um beijinho, fiquei com inveja da mila-chan, dá dá dá! "_aproveitando enquanto ele está bêbado, muahaha," ( Inner- Além de você ficar pedindo é folgada em, você que tem ir lá e dar um beijo daqueles fia do céu) _Cala boca inner ¬¬

**Sasuke: **Eu te dou quando a gente estiver mais a "_**sós"**_

**Eu: desmaia; acorda; baba; olhos brilhando; sorriso malicioso.**

NHÁII, porque não tiro uma foto? T.T, ai você mandava para mim – babando

É né, medo de nós, mais é para ter mesmo, muahaha. E sim o Sasuke-kun tem medo do OrochiBixa, porque é o Michael Jackson em pessoa, Meu Deus, imagina quando o Sasuke treinava com o ele ¬¬, deveria ser assim

"**Orochibixa: Sasukinho, depois do treino quer dormir junto com o titio?"**

Hunf ¬¬

Aproveita mila-chan, "como quiser", aproveita antes que ele mude de idéia ú.u

**Eu: **Sasuke se ta tão quietinho n.n

**Sasuke: **É que você fica linda respondendo as reviews, ai fico em transe – Diz com a sua voz sexy

**Eu: Sé-ser-sério? – Olhos brilhando**

_**Sasuke começa a se aproxima e fala em meu ouvido**_

**Sasuke: **_Porque eu estaria mentindo em? Linda _

**Eu: **_**"**__Ai que calafrio na espinha" _ Esquece o que eu disse lindo – Pisca

Isso ae mila-chan, tortura seria ele tirando a camiseta em câmera lenta, fazendo um cara sexy, passando a mão no peitoral sexy, e nos deixando louca, parecemos duas caçadoras tentando atrair a presa, heuiheiuehieuhieu xD. Acho que o efeito da bebida que dei ao Sasuke ta fazendo muito efeito n.n, quer vir aqui curtir? Heuiheiuheiue.

Não se preocupe xD, continue assim, estou adorando xD, você é muitoo legal! E falo sério!

Continue a ler ta?!

Beijos e Ja ne

**harunoliliana: **Nhái obrigadaa -, continue a ler ta?! E muito obrigada! Beijos Ja ne!

**Pripoquinha: ** Obrigada!! Lê sim, é muito bom os livros da Meg Cabot! -

Tudo bem não se preocupe xD, muito obrigada, eu cometi alguns erros, mais não devo admitir que está totalmente ótima xD. Obrigada de novo! Continue a ler ta? Beijos e Ja ne!

**Bruna Lopes: **Alguns não gostam mesmo de SasuSaku, mais respeito a opinião deles xD, Nhái obrigada -. Vicia mesmo ú.u, heiuehiuee, tudo bem! Para mim está muito recente, não depende muito tamanho e efeito, e sim, a qualidade deles! Mais muito obrigada! Beijos e Ja ne

**- Danny Bunny: **Obrigadaa -, continue acompanhando, irá ficar melhor ainda!

Muito obrigada, mais tem algumas coisinhas que saíram ruim ú.u, que pelo amor de Deus, mais qualquer coisa, me avise ta? -, Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic! Continue assim, beijos e Ja ne!

**Uchihinha: -, **continuee lendo táá?? Vai ficar mais interessante agora, beijoss e Ja ne!

**Sasuke: **Agora podemos ir linda? – Voz sexy

**Eu: **Po-podemos, Tchauu Gentee!! Mandem revieww pelo amor de Deuss!!

**Sasuke: **Mandem, hic, review, paras as garotas que mandarem, receberão um beijão meu – Pisca para a câmera

**Eu: **¬¬, você exagero nisso amorzinho – Alma negra dissolvendo-se.

**Sasuke: **x.X

**Eu: **Beijoss gentee!! Até mais, agora eu vou me divertir um pouco, n.n, beijosssssssssssssss!!

P.S.: Mandem reviews por favorr xD

--


	8. Chapter 8

-

-

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Oi, minha resposta**

Claro. A sessão das sete está ótima. Podíamos ir ao Brother's Barbecue depois. Fica na mesma Rua do Film Forum, um pouco mais adiante.

Obrigada por resgatar minhas roupas lavadas a seco. Izumo vive confundindo o 15ª com o 15B. Eu sempre recebo sacos gigantescos de ração para cachorro Iams, que entregam na minha porta. Vou passar aí por volta das noves para pegar a blusa, se não for tarde demais para você. Tenho um lugar ao qual preciso ir amanhã depois do trabalho – uma inauguração de exposição de arte que preciso cobrir para minha coluna. Esse cara faz esculturas de vaselina, acredita? Não estou brincando. E as pessoas as compram.

Bom, conversamos mais tarde.

Sakura

P.S.: Sasuke é um apelido meio estranho, não?

P.P.S.: Talvez fique surpreso ao saber que sei quem é o Jerry Garcia. Aliás, até fui a um espetáculo dele uma vez.

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: AI CARAMBA**

ELE ME CONVIDOU PARA SAIR!

Bom, praticamente, pelo menos. É só um cinema, mas esse tipo de coisa já vale, não?

Olha, leia essa cópia da minha resposta e me diga se deixei transparecer que fiquei toda boba.

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Tenten**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Meu bom Deus, já entendi o que quer dizer. Não via a Sakura assim empolgada desde que ela descobriu aquele reencontro especial de _Uma casa na campina _(lembra-se da coitada da Mary, a irmã cega da Laura Ingalls? Tremenda bobona. Eu a detestava).

Graças a Deus o Lee está em Bostwana a trabalho e não precisa escutar os gritinhos de felicidade da Sakura na baia dela. Ainda está ridiculamente amarrado nessa garota. Por que a Sakura ia querer jogar fora um sujeito emergente como o Lee e trocá-lo por um cafajeste como o Naruto, eu não consigo imaginar. Quero dizer, pelo menos o Lee tem futuro. Já vi muitas mulheres tentarem mudar o Naruto e se ferrarem.

Em outras palavras, Hinata, tem razão para ter medo, e muito. O Naruto é o tipo do cara contra quais nossas mães nos preveniam (pelo menos, a minha teria me proibido de encontrar caras como o Naruto se algum dia tivesse parado dentro de casa).

O _modus operandi _do Naruto é o seguinte: é muito romântico até conseguir levar a garota para a cama, depois começa a tirar o corpo fora. A essa altura a moça já está completamente envolvida, e não consegue entender por que o atencioso Naruto, antes tão delicado, parou de telefonar. Depois vêm as cenas de histeria, nas quais os gritos de "por que não me ligou?" e "quem era aquela mulher que vi com você naquela noite" recebem respostas como "Pará de me sufocar" e "não estou pronto para me comprometer". Variações desse tema incluem "será que não dá para vivermos só um dia de cada vez?" e "eu te ligo na sexta, eu juro".

Já viu né?

Ah, e eu te contei sobre aquela vez em que o Naruto Uzumaki fez todas as modelos de uma sessão de fotos de maiô para a _Sports Illustrated_ passarem gelos nos bicos dos seios porque não estavam muito salientes para o seu gosto? _(N/A: o.Õ)_

Minha cara ele vai comer a Sakura inteirinha e cuspir o bagaço. _(N/A: Sakura: ¬¬; Sasuke: X.x)._

Não falou sério quando disse o que disse sobre o Nobu, falou? _(N/A: Nossa O.O "não falou sério quando "disse o que disse" sobre o Nobu...")_

Tenten

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: O.K. E aí, o que eu visto?**

Sério. Da última vez que nos vimos, eu estava de moletom, então quero me produzir muito, mas muito bem. Venha almoçar comigo e me ajude a escolher alguma coisa. Estou pensando em ir com um vestido de alcinha que vi numa loja. Mas acha que seria ousado demais para o primeiro encontro?

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Precisamos conversar**

Encontre-me no banheiro em cinco minutos.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**Cc: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Tenten**

**De: Shikamaru Nara**

**Assunto: Será que ninguém trabalha mais aqui?**

Onde é que se meteram todas? Será que ocorreu a alguma de vocês que temos um jornal para fechar?

Tenten, onde está a matéria sobre saltos agulha, assassinos silenciosos?

Hinata, ainda estou esperando aquela sua critica sobre o restaurante do Bobby Flay.

Sakura, você foi ou não a estréia do novo filme de Billy Bob Thornton? Esperava pelo menos uma critica impiedosa da sua parte sobre como ele foi cafajeste de deixar aquela mocinha loura no _Parque dos dinossauros_ para ficar com aquela mulher medonha que tem uma queda pelo irmão.

Se não sentarem essas suas bundinhas nas suas respectivas cadeiras rapidinho, não vai ter bolo para ninguém no chá de bebê da Shizune.

E estou falando sério dessa vez.

Shikamaru

-

-

**Para: Uchiha Itachi**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Assunto: Eu hostil?**

Você devia se olhar no espelho, Itachi. Você não está ficando careca ates do tempo por causa da sua herança genética, rapaz. Eu sou praticamente seu clone, e não é para me gabar, nem nada, mas ainda tenho uma cabeleira invejável. Você tem muita hostilidade reprimida, que está acabando com esses folículos capilares. E se quiser mesmo saber, está toda voltada para a Mim. É sua culpa tê-la deixado estragar sua vida. Não vê, eu me libertei, e sabe o que mais? Não tem nenhum fiozinho sequer na minha fronha quando me levante de manhã.

Estou disposto a deixar de lado suas intensas inseguranças pessoais para informar que não poderei comparecer á inauguração amanhã à noite, pois já tenho outros planos.

Não vou dar maiores explicações no momento, por temer que essa sua ira fraterna se intensifique.

Gostei dessa, temer que a ira fraterna se intensifique. Talvez ponha no meu livro.

Fraternalmente, do seu fiel irmão,

Sasuke

**-**

**-**

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Cc: Tenten**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Vamos esfriar as cabeças**

Vocês duas precisam se acalmar. Eu vou só sair com o cara, ta? Não vou me jogar na cama com ele. Como o Lee pode confirmar não me atiro na cama do primeiro que aparece assim com tanta facilidade, ta bem?

Vocês estão exagerando. Antes de mais nada, Tenten, não acredito nem um pouquinho nessa tua história dos bicos dos seios. E, Hinata, não sou essa criatura fragilizada e emocionalmente perturbada que imagina que eu seja. Confesso, _me preocupo _com a Winona Ryder, mas isso não me tira o sono. Idem Laura Dern.

Posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesma.

Além disso, é só um cinema, Meu Deus.

Mas agradeço a preocupação.

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Que é que está havendo?**

O _que _é que foi aquilo? Eu quase morri quando entrei no banheiro e Tenten estava lá com VOCÊ. Fiquei procurando o tal menino do fax, pensando que ele podia estar escondido em um dos boxes com uma caixa de camisinhas e um vidrinho de óleo para massagem, e que o fato de ela estar lá fosse apenas um terrível engano. _(N/A: õ.o)_

Hinata, não me importo com o que a Tenten diz do Naruto Uzumaki. Ele não tem nada a ver com a descrição dela. Talvez antes, mas mudou. Estou falando sério._ Eu sei._ Passei algum tempo com o cara. E já o vi andando com o Paco, e, principalmente, conversando com o Sr. Botucas (ta legal, admito, eu ando espionando o cara pela janela. Eu não me orgulho disso, não, veja bem, mas é a verdade). O Sr. Botucas odeia todo mundo, mas está começando a gostar do Naruto, e sei que não dá para julgar alguém pela forma como ele ou ela se relaciona com animais, mas acho que o fato de ele passar algum tempo procurando conhecer os bichinhos da tia é algo que conta pontos a favor dele, e também que até um gato desconfiado e anti-social durante a maior parte do tempo, como o Sr. Botucas, esteja começando a gostar dele.

Ta?

Ah, sim, e talvez eu ainda não seja tão escolada como deveria, considerando-se que o Lee andou fazendo com a Karin pelas minhas costas, e o fato de que eu jamais desconfiei de nada, mas eu simplesmente não acho que o Naruto esteja a fim de me levar para a cama. Porque se o que a Tenten está dizendo for verdade, então o Naruto Uzumaki podia comer qualquer uma então _(N/A: --'). _Então, por que ia me querer? Não estou me esfumaçando para ser invisível. Quero dizer por que um cara como esse ia querer uma rosada baixinha, colunista social, quando podia ter (_N/A: Todas as mulheres do mundo – Completa Sasuke – Eu: ¬¬')_... Ora, a Cindy Crawford, se ela não fosse bem casada com aquele cara que é dono do Skybar, ou a princesa Stephanie de Mônaco, ou alguém assim?

Estou falando sério, pensa bem, Hinata.

Só isso. Não estou com raiva, nem nada. Só magoada, acho. Quero dizer, não sou mais criança.

Sakura

P.S.: Pode compensar isso me ajudando a escolher sapatos na Nine West que combinem com meu vestido novo.

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Saia com ele. Nem ligo**

Mas quero um relatório completo no minuto em que voltar. Entendeu?

E estou te avisando, Sakura, se esse cara partir seu coração e você ficar toda chorosa no meu casamento, eu vou matar vocês dois com minhas próprias mãos. _(N/A: Fiquei com medo da Hinata O.O)_

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke**

**De: Uchiha Itachi**

**Assunto: Que livro?**

Está escrevendo um livro, agora? Livrou-se dos grilhões da fortuna da família, está levando uma vida dupla, está tentando resolver um mistério por trás da agressão á tal velhinha, e ainda por cima escrevendo um romance?

Quem pensa que é afinal? Bruce Wayne?

Itachi

-

-

**Para: Uchiha Itachi**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Assunto: Batman **

Na verdade, não acho que Bruce Wayne tenha algum dia escrito um livro, nem se livrado dos grilhões da fortuna da família. Ele usou sua fortuna de maneira bem pródiga, acho, para combater o crime. Embora ele obviamente, levasse uma vida dupla.

Quando á resolução do mistério por trás da agressão á velhinha, Bruce Wayne provavelmente teria se saído melhor do que eu estou me saindo até agora. Eu simplesmente não consigo entender – por que alguém tentaria matar uma senhora inofensiva como aquela? A policia só conseguiu explicar que foi uma tentativa de assalto – mas por que o assalto foi interrompido? E por quem?

Sakura mencionou que o porteiro tem mania de confundir o apartamento dela, 15 B, com o apartamento da Sra. Tsunade, 15 A. Isso me fez lembrar de uma coisa que um policial amigo meu me disse, que quase me recordou a forma de agir do travesti assassino, a não ser pelo fato de a senhora não combinar com o tipo de vitima que ele costuma escolher. Estou começando a perguntar se o cara não entrou no apartamento errado... Se a Sra. Tsunade não foi atacada por engano. Ao perceber seu engano, ele tentou terminar o serviço, mas não conseguiu, e deixou o crime inacabado.

Sei lá. É só alguma coisa que andei pensando. Interroguei os porteiros do edifício e nenhum se lembra de ter visto ninguém subir até o 15° andar naquela noite – embora um deles tenha me perguntado se eu tinha cortado os cabelos. Aparentemente, ele já tinha visto ao cara, não conseguiu descobrir o que tinha mudado na minha aparência. É assustador como a gente pensa que está seguro, não é?

Bom, se você for bonzinho, eu te mando os primeiro capítulos da minha obra. É sobre um bando de gente nem um pouco virtuosa – mais ou menos como aqueles amigos da Mim. Você vai gostar.

Ai, meu Deus do céu, preciso ir. Preciso estar no Film Forum em 15 minutos.

Sasuke

-

-

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke**

**De: Uchiha Itachi**

**Assunto: Você é inacreditável**

Film Forum? Foi _por isso _que não deu para você ir à inauguração? _Você vai ao cinema? (N/A: Não, ele vai no... – Itachi: -.-)._

A rosadinha tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, não tem?

Itachi

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Meu relatório**

18h00min

Começa a preparação para o meu encontro. Coloco aquele lindíssimo vestidinho azul que me ajudou a escolher. Noto que parece _um pouco lindo demais_ para um jantar e uma sessão de cinema. Acrescento um suéter de algodão. Mamãe ia adorar. Lembro daquele bordão dela: sabe como o cinema é frio no verão.

Pratico caminhar com os tamanquinhos de plataforma durante meia hora. Só torci o tornozelo duas vezes. Estou prontinha da silva.

18h30min

Vou para o centro. Sei que devo estar uma gata, porque sinto alguém encostar-se a mim no trem 1 entre Times Square e Penn Station. O cara roçou o cotovelo na minha barriga. Recebeu uma salva de palmas de colegas que viajavam de pé. O tarado desembarcou, com cara de envergonhado. _(N/A: Se fizessem isso comigo, espancaria até a morte ò.Ó)._

19h00min

Chego ao cinema. Tem uma fila imensa! Procuro o Sasuke nervosa (eu te disse que o Naruto me pediu para chamá-lo de Sasuke? É um velho apelido de faculdade). Finalmente o vejo no fim da fila, já com os ingressos na mão. Planejava rachar a despesa (fazendo disso um encontro entre amigos, e não um encontro amoroso, conforme sua sugestão), mas o plano foi por água abaixo! Contra-ataco dizendo que vou comprar as pipocas e refrigerantes. Vai gostar de saber que o Sasuke concordou com esse plano.

19h00min-19h20min

Estamos na fila conversando sobre uma enorme cratera que surgiu na Rua 79. Sabe como adoro desastres causados por tempestades. Acontece que o Sasuke também se amarra nisso! Então ficamos conversando durante muito tempo sobre nossos desastres prediletos.

19h21min

A fila começa a andar. Sasuke vai procurar lugares. Eu vou comprar pipoca e refrigerantes. Percebo, desanimada, que esqueci de pedir a ele para encontrar um lugar no corredor devido á minha bexiga excessivamente pequena.

Mas, quando entro no cinema, descubro que ele fez exatamente isso – guardou um lugar no corredor para mim! Vem, cá, Hinata, alguma vez o Kiba já deixou você se sentar ao lado do corredor? Não, nunca, e você sabe disso.

19h30min-21h30min

Assistimos ao filme. Comemos pipoca. Observo que o Sasuke é capaz de mastigar e respirar pelo nariz ao mesmo tempo. É um avanço considerável em relação ao Lee, que vai se lembrar que tem dificuldade com isso. Pergunto-me a Tenten já percebeu.

Sasuke também não fica olhando para o relógio enquanto o filme rola. Esse era um dos hábitos mais irritantes do Lee. Então noto que o Sasuke nem usa relógio. Decididamente um avanço em relação ao Lee, que não só usava como consultava obsessivamente a cada 20 minutos.

21h30min-22h00min

Vamos ao Brothers Barbecue e descobrimos que, como a maioria dos restaurantes populares de Manhattan, foi invadido por turistas. Seriamos obrigamos a esperar duas horas por uma mesa. Então sugeri que comêssemos uma fatia de pizza no Joe's, que, como sabe, tem a melhor pizza da cidade. No caminho, Sasuke conta um caso interessante sobre seu irmão e uma peregrinação ao Joe's á meia-noite, os dois de porre. Eu digo que não sabia que ele tinha um irmão, e aí ele diz que estava se referindo a um irmão de grêmio da faculdade. Isso causou um certo mal-estar: não sei se já lhe disse que depois de um incidente particularmente constrangedor na faculdade, envolvendo um Delta Ípsilon e uma meia, eu jurei jamais sair com outro rapaz que pertencesse a um grêmio estudantil.

Então me lembrei de que aquilo não era um encontro, mas uma saída entre amigos, como sugeriu, e consegui me acalmar.

22h30min-00h00min

Pizza comida de pé por falta de lugar nas mesas. Enquanto comemos, conto um caso interessante sobre uma ocasião em que dei de cara com a Gwyneth Paltrow no Joe's e ela pediu uma fatia de pizza com legumes e molho, mas sem queijo! Isso leva a um debate sobre meu emprego e se gosto de escrever artigos especiais sobre artistas. Então descubro que Sasuke lê a Página Dez, e admira meu estilo alegre, porém incisivo! Foram essas as palavras que ele usou! Alegre! E incisivo!

Eu _sou mesmo _alegre e incisiva, não sou?

Mas aí tentei conversar com ele sobre o trabalho _dele._ Achei que podia sutilmente descobrir a verdade sobre aquele caso dos bicos dos seios.

Só que ele não queria falar sobre si mesmo, de jeito nenhum! Ele só queria saber que faculdade freqüentei, e coisas assim. Ficou fazendo um monte de perguntas sobre Lansing. Como se _isso _fosse interessante! Embora eu fizesse o máximo para que assim parecesse. Eu lhe contei sobre a época em que os Hell's Angels vieram para cidade, e, é claro, sobre o furacão que destruiu a cantina da escola secundaria (infelizmente durante o verão, o que nos impediu de sermos dispensados das aulas).

Finalmente, me senti exausta, e sugeri que fossemos para a casa. Mas, no caminho para o metro, passamos por um bar onde estavam tocando _blues_ ao vivo! Sabe que não consigo resistir a um _blues_. Não sei se ele notou minha fissura, ou coisa assim, mas convidou: "Vamos entrar.".

Quando vi que o _couvert _eram 15 dólares e a consumação mínima era duas bebidas, comecei: "Não, não é preciso", mas ele disse que ia pagar as bebidas e eu paguei o _couvert, _o que achei bem justo, porque sabe que esse lugares cobram mais ou menos dez pratas por uma cerveja. Entrei com novo ânimo, e me diverti muito, bebi todas, comi amendoim e joguei as casquinhas no chão. Depois a banda parou um pouco e vimos que era meia-noite, então nos lembramos: "Ai, meu Deus! O Paco!".

Aí fomos voando para casa – rachamos um táxi, o que foi uma noite, mas a essa hora da noite era bem mais rápido que o metrô – e chegamos em casa antes de quaisquer uivos mais gravas. Eu disse um boa-noite junto ao elevador, Sasuke perguntou se podíamos repetir a dose, eu respondi que adoraria, e que ele sabe como me encontrar. Entrei no apartamento, tomei uma chuveirada para tirar o cheiro de fumaça de cigarro do bar do cabelo, e passei spray desodorizador no vestido novo.

Vai notar que não rolou nenhuma cantada (nem de um lado e nem do outro) e tudo foi muito alto nível, correto e maduro.

Agora espero que estejam com vergonha de si mesmas por todas as maldades que pensaram sobre ele porque ele é um cara mesmo muito fofo e engraçado, e estava com os _jeans _mais lindos que eu já vi, não eram muito justos, nem muito folgados, com algumas partes desbotadas interessantes, além de as mangas estarem arregaçadas até um pouco abaixo dos cotovelos...

Oh-oh, lá vem o Shikamaru. Ele vai me matar, porque ainda estou lhe devendo os artigos de amanhã. Até mais.

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Espera aí um segundo...**

... Por que ele não me azarou? Aí, meu Deus do céu! Eu devo ser mesmo horrorosa!

Sakura

-

**Continua...**

-

**Sasuke: **Que blusa é essa Nat-chan?

**Eu: **Gostou? É especialmente para os homens! Vocês – Sorriso de orelha á orelha

_Blusa: Os dez mandamentos da mulher_

1- Não me contrariarás durante uma briga, por mais que eu não tenha razão.

2- Não reclamarás do tempo que eu demoro para me arrumar. Lembre-se que me ter linda e maravilhosa do seu lado tem um preço

3- Não broxarás ou negarás fogo. Só eu tenho o direito de ter dor de cabeça.

4- Não concordarás que eu estou gorda, quando eu resolver te perguntar.

5- Não falarás de nenhuma ex-namorada. Quanto às histórias e aos momentos marcantes que você já viveu com elas, é muito simples... ESQUEÇA!! Prefiro pensar que você é virgem e que, se já beijou alguma mulher na vida, foi uma coisa muito sem graça.

6- Não implicarás com meus decotes e saias curtas. Não importa pra quem eu mostro meu corpo se quem usufrui é você!

7- Terás quantas amigas quiser. Desde que todas elas sejam gordinhas, vesgas e manquem de uma perna.

8- Não chorarás nem chamarás a polícia se um dia eu encontrar você com outra e quebrar a sua cara. Estarei no meu direito. Considere-se um homem de sorte se sobreviver.

9- Não trocarás o meu nome ou eu te troco por um cara com o dobro do seu tamanho. Nos dois sentidos.

10- Bloquearás todas as ex-namoradas e amigas bonitinhas no MSN. Se algum dia uma menina te adicionar com terceiras intenções, seja enfático: mande a vaca sumir porque você já tem dona! VOCÊ JÁ TEM DONA, ENTENDEU!?

**Meninos: **O.O

**Eu: **é especialmente para você, Sasuke-kun – Pisca.

**Sasuke: **Ta... Ta tudo... Tudo bem – Engole seco

**Eu: **Respondendo as Reviews!!

_**Vicky-chan 11: **__É, o meu Sasuke-kun ta crescendo xD, eu a mila-chan estamos educando ele muito bem! E você ta vendo como ele ta sendo gentil! Modéstia parte dele! Ehuiehiueheiu. É, heuiheiue, fala sério, maior que os peitos da sua tia? O.O, heiiueheiuheihei xD, coitada da hina-chan! xD. Mais fazer o que, eu também achei que seria melhor os peitos dela, mais conforme o livro, não soaria muito bem /. Obrigada! Continua a leitura! Beijos e Ja ne._

_**Guino Mio: **__Sim, sim, mais para frente, vai ficar mais ainda ú.u, se é possível xD. Muito obrigada pelo elogio :D, continue a leitura ta?! Beijos Ja ne!_

_**Bruna Lopes: **__Ta mesmo, muito cômico xD. Se viu? Mentiroso ele, mais as coisas não vai ficar assim, vou judiar dele um pouco, a se eu vou, muahahaha ú.u_

**Sasuke: **Medo O.O

**Eu: **u.u, não tenha medo de mim, n.n.

_Continue a leitura, beijos e Ja ne!_

_**Hyuuga Azumi: **__É xD, desculpa, você já teve o mesmo caso que eu n.n. Já gostei de um cara da minha sala, mais eles não se tocam ¬¬, dá uma vontade de chegar na cara e falar, "gosto de você ou não percebeu ainda?" Mais os meninos são muito lesados, sempre nós meninas que temos que dar a iniciativa senão vão ficar plantando bacalhau lá, heuiehiuehieuhei u.u. Já falei para um menino assim, ele agiu normalmente ú.u. Mais relaxando, eu acho que você tem demonstrar esse sentimento para o menino, se não você vai ficar com um peso no coração, sabendo que ele não gosta de você, mais você que decide, eu sempre falei para os meninos que eu gostava, mais tudo bem xD. Que bom que você voltou :D, obrigada :D, sim, tive uma sorte e tanta com ele bêbado comigo, muahaha! Continue a leitura! Beijos e Ja ne!_

_**Mila-chan: **__Apoiadaaa!! Quem sabe né mila-chan, quando eu terminar essa fic, nós duas podíamos montar uma fic, de SakuraxSasuke, mais claro, ela tendo a mente bem poluída, se você me entende xD. Concerteza! Ele fez strippertease para eu, SHOW!! Aquele tanquinho meu Deus, eu desmaiei e não vi o resto – Bate na cara e fala Idiota Idiota Idiota – Mais um dia eu consigo ir até o final sem desmaiar a se eu consigo._

**Sasuke: Você é muito problemática**

**Eu: Não tanto que você, você é um problema que não conseguimos resolver ainda n.n**

**Sasuke: O.O**

_Heuiheiueheiuehiue, velho rabugento, por dentro, mais por fora né xD, é outra "coisa"._

**Sasuke: ¬¬**

**Eu: Mais é a coisinha mais fofa da Nat-chan, não é – Aperta a bochechas dele**

**Sasuke: Doze da mei mazudando ( você está me machucando)**

**Eu: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk – se mata de rir**

**Sasuke: Parece uma hiena, não para de dar risada ¬¬**

**Eu: **Cala boca, cabelo de galinha, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

**Sasuke: ¬¬**

_Deixa ele vim aqui tentar falar com minha mãe, solto meu rotweiller em cima dele ò.ó, junto com meu papagaio que parece um pitbull ú.u._

**Sasuke: Você não fica com dó, sabendo que eu vou me machucar?**

**Eu: Se você se machucar eu cuido de você meu amorzinho, eu que vou ser sua enfermeira, haha.**

**Sasuke: Morri x.X**

_Obrigada mila-chan, já entrei no site, estou dando uma checada nele :D, muito obrigada mesmo_

**Sasuke: ...**

**Eu: ...**

**Sasuke: Que foi?**

**Eu: Que foi?**

**Sasuke: Para de me imitar**

**Eu: Para de me imitar**

**Sasuke: Te amo Nat-chan**

**Eu: Também te amo Sasuke-kun, muahahahaha, nessa você não me pegou, o Sasuke-kun me ama, lá lá lá...**

**Sasuke: ¬¬**

_Vamos imediatamente montar nossa duplinha, o Sasuke nos pertence, o grupo ante mocreia xD, heuiheiuehuie, ú.u. Tudo bem, acho que o FF ta dando uns probleminhas, mais, muito obrigada por estar acompanhando viu mila-chan?! Beijosss e Ja ne!_

_**Harunoliliana: **__Obrigada :D, sim o sasuke estar brincando com fogo ú.u, tomara que não saia queimado demais xD, eebaaa!! Obrigadaa!! Continue assim viuu?! Beijoss e Ja ne!_

_**Pripoquinha: **__Todos querem ver como ele vai sair, isso sim, como disse na review aqui em cima xD, ele ta brincando com fogo ú.u. é mesmo a Hinata deveria estar honrada, sim, ter um bumbum grande é um privilégio, xD. Continue a acompanhar a fic viu!? Beijosss!! Ja ne!!_

Gente, por favorr!! Mandem review para eu ficar feliz!! E também para o Sasuke sair todo queimadinho, muahahaha.

**Sasuke: **¬¬

**Eu: **Também te amo ;P

Beijoss Gentee!! Mandem review, não se esqueçam!!

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

-

**-**

**-**

**Para: Uchiha Itachi **

**De: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Assunto: a rosada tem algo a ver com isso, não tem?**

Mas é claro

Sasuke

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Dou o braço a torcer**

Ta legal. Antes de qualquer coisa, você não é horrorosa coisa nenhuma. Onde foi que arranjou essa idéia?

Em segundo lugar, admito meus erros: eu estava errada sobre esse cara.

Pelo menos até agora.

Acho mesmo um pouco estranho ele querer que você o chame de Sasuke. Quero dizer _que tipo _de apelido é _esse?_ Vou te dizer que tipo: é um nome, não é um apelido.

Mas que seja. Você tem razão. Não é criança. Pode tomar suas próprias decisões. Quer se sentar e curtir _blues, _comer amendoins e falar de tempestades com ele? Vá em frente. Não vou te impedir. Realmente não é da minha conta.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Muito bem...**

... O que há com você? Desde quando o que faço é da sua conta? Nos cinco anos que nos conhecemos você vem me metendo o bedelho em cada mínimo detalhe da minha vida – assim como eu meto na sua. Então que negocio é esse de que isso "não é da minha conta"?

Tem alguma coisa acontecendo que não está querendo me dizer? Você e o Kiba fizeram as pazes, não? Quero dizer, depois da briga que tiveram sobre o que ele disse na casa do tio Giovanni, né?

Não é?

Hinata, você e o Kiba não podem se separar. Vocês são o único casal que conheço que parece se dar bem pra caramba.

Com exceção, é claro, do James e da Barba.

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Sim, o Kiba e eu...**

...fizemos as pazes. Não tem nada a ver com ele. Pelo menos, não diretamente. Só que – e eu realmente não gostaria que isso soasse tão autopiedoso ou lamurioso nem nada –, mas, Sakura, a verdade é que eu sou tão...

GORDA!

Estou tão gorda e não consigo perder peso, e já estou cansada de comer bolos de arroz e o Kiba vive trazendo para casa todo o pão que sobre do restaurante, e fazendo rabanada toda amanhã...

Sabe, eu amo o Kiba, amo mesmo, mas a idéia de aparecer diante de toda família dele com essa minha bunda do tamanho que está simplesmente me dá vontade de chorar. Estou falando sério.

Se ao menos pudéssemos fugir pra casar...

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Não!**

Não podem fugir! O que eu vou fazer com aquele vestido de dama de honra horroroso cor de berinjela que me obrigou a comprar se fugir?

Ta legal, agora chega, Hinata. Está me obrigando a fazer isso. Mas, quero que se lembre, é para seu próprio bem.

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Fazer o quê?**

Sakura, o que vai fazer? Vai me deixar muito nervosa. Não gosto quando fica assim.

E pensei que gostasse dos vestidos de dama de honra que eu escolhi!

Sakura??

SAKURA??

-

-

**Para: Ino Yamanaka**

**Cc: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Programa de emagrecimento**

Prezada Srta. Yamanaka,

Como vocês do RH vivem desesperados para nos ajudar, ou sitiados aqui da redação, estava me perguntando se podia nos informar se o _Journal _oferece a seus empregados preços especiais nas academias das redondezas.

Queira por favor, informar-me o mais rápido possível!

Grata,

Sakura Haruno

Colunista da Página Dez

_New York Journal_

_-_

_-_

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Você perdeu completamente o juízo??**

O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Não vou associar a academia nenhuma! Estou deprimida, não com tendência ao suicídio!

Vou matar você...

Hinata

-

-

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Falando em desastres**

Olha você já viu o Canal do Tempo hoje de manhã? Depressões atmosféricas tropicais significativas nas Bahamas. Acho que vai despencar alguma tempestade tropical um dia desses.

Cruze os dedos.

Sakura

P.S.: Da próxima vez que for visitar sua tia, me avise, que quero ir junto. Ouvi dizer que as pessoas em comas podem reconhecer vozes, então talvez possa tentar falar com ela. Sabe como eu costumava falar com ela quase todos os dias, essas coisas.

-

-

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

Oi! Como vão as coisas? Já faz tempo que não recebo nenhuma mensagem, e pensei em saber como está indo. Como está minha tia? A velha já bateu as botas?

Estou só brincando. Eu sei como é sensível com essas coisas. Não vou fazer piada com esse assunto de velhinhas encontrando o Criador.

Além do mais, eu amo aquela velha horrorosa. Amo mesmo.

Bom, as coisas aqui em Key West estão indo de vento em popa. Quero dizer, literalmente. Temari e eu encontramos uma praia de nudismo (_N/A: Safadinhos – Sorriso malicioso – Naruto: ú.u)_ outro dia e só posso te dizer, Sasuke, se não mergulhou pelado com uma modelo de pernas tortas, então, cara, você ainda não viu nada.

Enquanto ela está na cidade depilando a virilha (para as ocasiões em que precisamos nos vestir, como na piscina do hotel), tive a idéia de ver como iam as coisas com você. Sabe realmente me socorreu num aperto, não quero que pense que não sou grato.

Aliás, sou tão grato que vou te dar um conselho. Conselho sobre mulheres, aliás, uma vez que sei como é com elas. Sabe, não devia ser tão reservado. Você não é nada mal. E agora que está se vestindo, segundo creio, com um pouco mais esmero, graças a minha instrução, presumo que esteja se saindo um pouco melhor com as gatas. Já é hora, segundo penso, de passar para você o Guia Panorâmico de Naruto Uzumaki sobre as mulheres. _(N/A: Ai não tem coisa boa --' Sasuke: Concordo – Gota)._

Há sete tipos de mulheres. Entendeu? Sete. Não tem mais. Não tem menos. São os seguintes.

ornitológica

bovina

canina

caprina

eqüina

felina

suína

Mas presta bem atenção, porque talvez haja combinações de certas características em uma pessoa: por exemplo, pode ter uma mulher muito suína – hedonista gulosa etc. – que seja também um pouco ornitologia – cabeça-oca, um pouco zonza, quem sabe. Eu diria que a combinação perfeita seria uma moça como a Temari: felina – sensual e independente – enquanto ao mesmo tempo é eqüina – ativa, porem poética.

A que deve evitar é a canina – dependente demais – ou a bovina – fala por si. E eu ficaria longe das caprinas – adoram te manipular, essas coisas.

Ora, isso é tudo por hoje. Espero que tenha gostado da lição, e que tenha entendido tudo. Estou num porre que faz gosto agora, sabe.

Naruto

-

-

**Para: Naruto Uzumaki**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Assunto: Você**

Por favor, vê se não me escreve mais para mim.

Vou levar o cachorro da sua tia pra passear e dar comida aos gatos dela. Eu vou fingir que sou você.

Mas não me escreva mais. Ler suas mensagens ridículas sobre um assunto que claramente jamais chegara a entender é simplesmente mais do que consigo aturar nessa altura do campeonato.

Sasuke

-

-

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Uchiha Itachi**

**Assunto: A rosada**

Oi, Sasuke, sou eu, Kurenai. Itachi se recusa a fazer a pergunta, então quem vai perguntar sou eu:

Como vão as coisas? Refiro-me á tal garota e ao tal negocio de fingir que é o Naruto Uzumaki, e tudo isso?

Mantenha contato!

Beijos,

Kurenai

P.S.: Sentimos sua falta na inauguração. Devia ter ido. Sua avó ficou muito sentida, assim como as meninas. Andaram me chateando para saber se ainda vai nos visitar algum dia.

Vai?

-

-

**Para: Uchiha Itachi**

**De: jerryvive**

**Assunto: Como vão as coisas?**

Como vão as coisas? Perguntou como vão às coisas, Kurenai? _(N/A: Não, ela não perguntou isso ¬¬, ta com problema de visão é Sasuke? – Sasuke: ¬¬)._

Bom, eu vou te dizer: está tudo horrível, obrigado.

É isso aí. Horrível. Tudo horrível.

Tudo não deveria estar horrível, é claro. Devia estar maravilhoso. Eu conheci uma moça totalmente incrível. Eu quero dizer absolutamente incrível mesmo, Kurenai: ela gosta de furacões e de _blues_, cerveja e qualquer coisa que diga a respeito a assassinato em seria. Engole fofocas de artistas com tanto entusiasmo como quando ataca um prato de _moo shu_, ela usa sapatos com saltos demais e fica fabulosa com eles – mas consegue parecer fabulosa com tênis de lona e um par de calças de malha.

E é _legal pra caramba. _Quero dizer, realmente, genuinamente bondosa. Em uma cidade onde ninguém conhece os vizinhos, ela não só conhece os dela, como se preocupa com eles. E ela mora em _Manhattan, _onde as pessoas costumam pisar nos mendigos para chegar a seus restaurantes prediletos. Parece que ela jamais saiu de Lansing, Illinois, 13.000 habitantes. A Broadway para ela é o mesmo que a Rua Principal.

E olha só essa: saímos uma noite dessas, e ela não me deixou pagar as coisas para ela. É, está lendo direito: _ela não queria que eu pagasse para ela._ Devia ter visto a cara dela quando entendeu que eu já havia comprado às entradas do cinema para nós dois. Parecia até que eu tinha afogado um cachorrinho. Nenhuma mulher com quem saí até hoje (e, ao contrario do que meu irmão costuma dizer, não houve tantas assim) jamais pagou sua entrada do cinema – nem qualquer outra coisa, aliás, quando saiu comigo.

Não que me importe de pagar. É que nenhuma delas _jamais se ofereceu _para pagar nada.

E, sim, claro, todas sabiam que estavam saindo com o Sasuke Uchiha, dos Uchihas da Park Avenue. Quanto é que eu valho hoje? Já conferiu o índice NASDAQ?

Mas jamais nem mesmo _se ofereceram._

Está entendo isso até agora, Kurenai? Depois de todas as Heathers, Courneys e Meghans (meu Deus lembra da Meghan? E o molho texano desastroso?) e todas as Ashleys, acho que finalmente encontrei uma Sakura, que não distinguiria uma oferta de lote de ações de um vale para segurar as pontas até receber o contracheque, uma mulher que talvez esteja pontecialmente mais interessada em mim do que na minha carteira de investimentos...

E não posso nem lhe dizer que meu nome verdadeiro.

Não, ela pensa que sou o Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki, cujo cérebro_ (N/A: ... de minhoca xD)_, estou a me convencer, atrofiou-se lá pelos 16 anos. Naruto Uzumaki, que inventou uma classificação de traços característicos femininos que estou convencido de que tirou dos desenhos animados matinais de sábado de Hanna-Barbera.

Eu sei o que vai dizer. Sei exatamente o que vai dizer Kurenai.

E a resposta é não, não dá. Talvez se eu tivesse dito desde o primeiro momento: "Escuta, eu não sou o Naruto. Naruto não pode vir. Ele está se sentimento mal com o que aconteceu com a tia, então me mandou aqui no lugar dele.".

Mas não fiz isso, sacou? Eu meti meus pés pelas mãos. Meti os pés pelas mãos desde o início.

E agora é tarde demais para lhe contar a verdade, porque qualquer coisa que eu tente lhe contar, ela vai pensar que é mentira também. Talvez não admita. Mas lá bem no fundo, vai sempre desconfiar. "Talvez também esteja mentindo nisso.".

Não tente me dizer que não vai, Kurenai.

E agora ela quer sir comigo para visitar a tia do Naruto. Dá pra acreditar? A tia que está em coma! Ela diz que leu em algum lugar que as pessoas em coma ás vezes escutam o que acontece em torno delas, e até reconhecem vozes.

Ora, a tia Tsunade certamente não vai reconhecer a minha voz, vai?

Então, é isso. Minha vida infernal, ein poucas palavras. Tem algum conselho para me dar? Quaisquer palavras sábias de mulher para me iluminar o caminho?

Não, creio que não. Estou perfeitamente consciente do fato de que eu mesmo cavei minha própria sepultura. Acho que não tenho escolhe senão deitar-me nela.

Beijos macabros,

Sasuke

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Tenten**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Querida, não pude deixar de entreouvir sua conversinha com Hinata perto do fax – é verdade que as duas se inscreveram numa academia e vão começar a fazer aulas de _spinning_?

Ora, muito bem! Dou a maior força, Me informem se eles têm bancos ou cabines de observação ou alguma coisa do gênero onde eu possa me sentar e incentiva-las (e isso se me derem alguma coisa para molhar o bico, principalmente do tipo alcoolismo, que é o único jeito de conseguirem me arrastar para uma academia, meu Deus).

Bom, a respeito daquela outra coisa que ouvi vocês mencionar... Quer mesmo saber por que ele não te passou uma cantada? Refiro-me ao Naruto Uzumaki. Se pensar bem no assunto, tudo faz ser um _mulherengo _assim tão descarado apesar de seu medo de comprometer, sua obsessão de obter a foto perfeita de qualquer assunto que esteja fotografando, sua necessidade constante de aprovação, sua recusa de se acomodar em um lugar, e agora esse negocio maluco de mudança de nome, vê?

Francamente, só dá para tirar uma conclusão:

Ele é _gay. (N/A: O.O – Todos: O.O – Sasuke – Alma maligna tomando conta do corpo --)_

Mas está na cara, querida. Foi por isso que ele não te passou uma cantada.

Tenten

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Fica fria**

Ele não é bicha nada. Isso é só uma palhaçada daquelas da Tenten. Ela está querendo provocar. Anda entediada. Yamato não larga a mulher para ficar com ela, Lee ainda está sonhando com você, e Tenten não tem nada melhor a fazer senão te torturar. Você está fazendo o jogo dela direitinho, ficando toda ouriçada como está.

Agora, vamos á aula de meio-dia ou de cinco e meia amanhã?

Hinata

P.S.: Não preciso dizer como odeio tudo isso, preciso? Esse negocio da academia? Quero dizer, caso não saiba. Eu detesto. Eu detesto mesmo suar. Não é natural. Simplesmente não é.

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Mais isso explicaria...**

... Por que ele não tentou me beijar, nem passar o braço em torno dos meus ombros, nem nada! Ele é _gay! (N/A: Sasuke: Sannngueeeee...)._

E eu me oferecendo para ir com ele na próxima visita ao hospital para ver a tia.

Devo parecer a maior oferecida do mundo!

P.S.: Vamos á aula de meio-dia para podermos acabar logo com isso. Eu sei que odeia Hinata, mas vai te fazer bem. E suar é natural. As pessoas já suam há muitos milhares de anos.

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Você está...**

... Com problemas de conexão de neurônios?

Antes de qualquer coisa, ele não é _gay._

Em segundo lugar, mesmo que fosse, dizer que quer ir com ele visitar a tia em coma não a qualifica como oferecida. É uma gentileza, aliás.

Eu disse para não dar ouvidos a Tenten.

Lembra-se da colcha de chenile? Lembra como o viu dar Alpo ao cachorro bem em cima da colcha? Uma bicha seria capaz de fazer isso em cima de uma colcha de chenile?

Hinata

-

**Continua...**

-

**Sasuke: **... E você acredita que ficam me chamando de _gay? _Isso não está certo, ou está? Fala sério, eu pareço _gay? _Eu não sou e nem pareço ¬¬, o que você acha Nat-chan?

**Eu: **_ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ..._

**Sasuke: **¬¬' – Sua dormioca acorda! Você já dormiu essa tarde por 5 horas, não sei como consegue continuar a dormir ¬¬ -- De repente eu caio da cadeira e continuo a dormir – Aff, acorda se não eu vo chamar o Gai-sensei para acender seu fogo da juventude. – Começa a me balançar – Acorda ¬¬'

**Eu: **Ah, só mais 5 minutos...

**Sasuke: **--'

**3 horas depois...**

**-- Me espreguiço –**

**Eu: **Aii, como é bom dormir!! – Sorriso

**Sasuke: **Truco! Haha, ganhei seu dobe!

**Naruto: **Aff, Teme, isso não vale, eu não entendi ainda esse jogo – Cara emburrada –

**Sasuke: **Também né, no lugar do cérebro é uma minhoca – Gota

**Naruto: **Hunf! – Naruto nota que eu acordei ¬¬ -- NAT-CHAN!! VOCÊ ACORDOU!!

**Eu: **Não, isso é fantasma, reencarnarão minha alma, ta vendo?

**Naruto: **O-oqu-oque?? U-um fan-fantas-FANTASMA!! SOCORRO!! – Sai correndo e bate com tudo a cara na parede – Gota Geral –

**Eu: **Cada maluco que me aparece n.n

**Sasuke: **Aleluia Bela Adormecida!

**Eu: **O certo seria que o príncipe deveria me acordar com um beijo né?! Porque não ME BEIJOU O CABELO DE GALINHA? Ò.ó – Olhar que quer matar alguém –

**Sasuke: **O.O, eu não conheço essas historias não ¬¬

**Eu: **Ah, vai caçar coquinho então ¬¬

**Sasuke: **Responde logo essas reviews, que daqui a pouco você vai ter que dormir, de novo ¬¬.

**Eu: **Ta bom, ta bom ¬¬

_**Bruna Lopes: **__Oiaa -, eu sempre faço isso com as outras fic quando leio xD, mais entro em desespero quando não entrou nenhum capitulo novo ú.u. Muito bom mesmo néé?! Hihihi, vou pensar no seu caso, só não sei se vai dar certo xD, mais vou tentar táá?! Obrigada!! Continue a ler ta?? Beijoss e Ja ne!_

_**Guino Mio: **__Muitoo fofa mesmo -, até eu to achando n.n (Inner- Claro, quem não acharia? – Não enche Inner ¬¬, ninguém te chamo aqui) Obrigadaaa :), pode ter certeza que continuarei a escrever assim xD, continue a leitura!! Beijoss e Ja ne!_

_**Eeva Uchiha7: **__hueiheiuheiue!! Aquii, oia a continuaçãoo!! ;D, claro que pode colocar no seu orkut, sem problemas n.n. Continue a leitura ta?! Beijoss e Ja ne! _

_**Mila-chan: **__Hahahaha! Concerteza!! Vai sofrer muitoo – Risada maléfica!_

**Sasuke: **Vocês me assustam, ainda mais com essas risadas

**Eu: **Tem certeza Sasuke-kun? Orochimaruuuuuu!!

**Sasuke: **NÃOOO PELOO AMORR DE DEUSS!! NÃO CHAME ELE, ONEGAI!! MENOS ELE, TENHO MEDO DELE, ESTOU COM TRAUMA DELE, ELE... ELE TENTOU ME... LEVAR-ME PARA A CAMA, ELE QUERIA DAR BANHO EM MIM, QUERIA FAZER MASSAGEM MIM, MENOS ELE POR FAVORR – Diz todo encolhido atrás de mim –

**Eu: **Calma Sasuke-kun, eu to aqui, calma, Shiii, já passou!! – Acaricia a cabeça dele –

**Sasuke: **Obrigado Nat-chan – Sorri

Credo em, um cara como o Sasuke, que vive dizendo "Um Uchiha nunca demonstra seus sentimentos", pelo visto, isso não é verdade, xD.

Ehuieheiuhie, respiração boca-boca, essa é boa xD, qualquer dia vamos nos jogar no mar, ai o Sasuke-kun vem e nos salva... Ai é legal, o fingue que tá se afogando, melhor ainda... huhuh

**Sasuke: **Vocês fazem de tudo para me terem né?

**Eu: **A gente não precisa, você já é nosso, você é nossa propriedade! – Diz confiante

**Sasuke: **Não to vendo seu nome escrito em mim ¬¬

**Pego uma caneta e escrevo bem na testa dele: "**_**Propriedade de Mila-chan e Nat-chan"**_

_**Sasuke: **_¬¬, agora eu to vendo, não precisava fazer isso ¬¬

**Eu: **Preciso sim, mauahahahhahaa!!

Heuiehuei, isso aeew mila-chan, mais temos que nos agüentar, senão, estraga o momento, mais podemos ter ele a hora que quisermos xD – Pisca para o Sasuke

**Sasuke: **O.õ

É né, se viu xD... Ô, que velho! Jehuiehieuheiueh xD, se depender do Sasuke-kun aparece uma fila de mulheres lá no banheiro, cada uma fazendo um buraquinho na parede para vê-lo ¬¬, a gente vai ter que começar a acompanhar as tarefas dele mila-chan, com extrema urgência!!

**Sasuke: **Viraram guardar-costas agora?

**Eu: **Temos o privilegio de ficar de olho no que é nosso!

**Sasuke suspira**

Nossa, 40 livros O.O, o pc não pesa muito não xD. Heuiehieheiue, pode ter certeza que irei de comunicar, quero ver mesmo sobre os gatões – Baba – com exceção do Sasuke-kun né xD. Sim! Tenho sim ;), hnn, vou começar a baixar eles depois, ai te comunico, ta?!

Heuiheiueheiu! Apoiada!! O sasuke é nossa propriedade! Que propriedade... – baba

**Sasuke: **Err... Vocês estão me matam de vergonha, imagina sair na rua com vocês duas... – Leva um tapa na cabeça – Itai! Porque fez isso? ¬¬

**Eu: **Tenha bons modos! A gente não lhe ensinou isso por bobeira!

**Sasuke: Gomen ¬¬**

Aii... Ai... cada dia o nosso garotinho cresce, a cada dia fica mais gostoso, mais irresistível, OmG!

xD, isso ae, a FF ta de mal de você mila-chan n.n, que bom que amou, se viu?! O sasuke ficou pasmo com tudo aquilo, ehueiheiuheiue! Mais sinceramente, estou certa Ò.Ó, vou colocar os dez mandamentos do preguiçoso depois... Homenagear o Shikamaru :D

ehuiehieeiue :D, obrigada mila-chan!! Continue assim -!! Beijoss e Ja ne!

**Uchiha Naty-chan: **Xaráá . Que bom que você está amando. Se viu?? Ela ficou desconfiada, hihi, ele mexe com fogo o Sasuke, ele vai se ferrar, não vejo a hora disso acontecer – Risada maléfica – Continue a leitura ta?! Beijoss e Ja ne!

**Hyuuga Azumi: **u.u, aff, que menino mais besta ¬¬, eu estrangularia ele até a morte... Brincadeirinha xD, mais isso é normal por parte dos meninos ¬¬, alguns já fizeram isso com as minhas amigas... Que bom que você gostou xD, assim vou ficar me gamando, heiuheiuehiueheiu... Uhuuh!! Mente poluída não falta em nada xD. É, odeio a Karin, tomare que ela arde nos mármores do... Esquece xD, é mesmo ¬¬

**Sasuke: **Aff, você estão defendo ela? Ela que me judia e vocês a defendem ainda? Que tipo de ser-humanos são vocês? ¬¬

**Eu: **Magoou T.T

**Sasuke: **X.x, hoje eu morro...

Continue a ler Azumi-chan! Beijoss e Ja ne!

_**Harunoliliana: **_Concerteza! Quero ver ele sair todo pretinho, heiuheiuehieu! Imagina isso ., queimadura de 3º grau, n.n, coitadinho... É mesmo! Queria ver ela espancar ele com aqueles socos sobre-humanos dela, coitado, vai parar em marte, xD, continue a leitura ta?! Beijoss e Ja ne!

--

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram a Review!!

E mais uma vez eu peço: Mandem review xD. Para o Sasuke ficar bronzeado xD

**Sasuke: **¬¬, mandem review, e para aquelas meninas que mandarem, irei fazer uma surpresa – Se estraçalha na parede – ITAI!!

**Eu: **Ò.Ó, ele não quis falar isso gente ¬¬, NÉ SASUKE-_KUN _

**Sasuke: **É... é... – Gemendo de tanta dor – Ai. Que dor, Ja ne Minna! N.n

Tchauu Gentee!! Mandem review viuu?!

Beijoss!!


	10. Chapter 10

-

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Ah, é...**

Sim, você está certa. Nenhum homossexual do mundo iria tratar uma colcha de chenile tão mal como ele tratou.

Graças a Deus tenho você como amiga Hinata.

Sakura

P.S.: Mas se ele não é bicha, como é que não me respondeu? Eu enviei uma mensagem a ele há milênios sobre umas depressões atmosféricas tropicais, e desde então elas já foram promovidas a tempestades!

**-**

**.**

**-**

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Uchiha Itachi**

**Assunto: Ai, meu Deus do céu.**

Vê se convida a menina, ta? Enquanto está aí de bobeira, se menosprezando, algum outro cara pode estar tirando a moça de você bem debaixo do seu nariz!

Não esquenta, o negócio do Naruto Uzumaki vai se resolver. Você não acreditaria em algumas das mentiras que o Itachi me contou quando começamos a namorar... A pior foi que ele saiu uma com Jody Foster. Ele simplesmente não mencionou que foi quando ela, por acaso, pegou a mesma balsa que ele para Catalina.

É ele "saiu" com ela, MESMO.

Ah, e sua avó me mostrou uma foto da qual Michelle, que seu irmão insiste que era a mais bela mulher que já conheceu: caramba chamem a carrocinha, acho que tem um pitbull solto por aí...

E aí vem o Itachi, berrando alguma coisa sobre um sanduíche de queijo quente e por que eu não arranjo uma conta de e-mail só pra mim e por que eu preciso ficar usando a dele clandestinamente, e agora está tentando me empurrar para fora da cadeira, embora eu esteja com sete meses de gravidez, do filho dele, sem mencionar que sou a mãe de seus filhos.

Kurenai

-

.

-

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Uchiha Itachi**

**Assunto: Dá um tempo**

Eu só quero que saiba que, enquanto está sobrecarregando minha esposa com seus problemas idiotas – todos, aliás, criados por você mesmo –, tudo aqui está caindo aos pedaços. Eu simplesmente fui obrigada a fazer o almoço das meninas e o queijo pingou para fora do forninho elétrico por toda parte, e causou um principio de incêndio.

Então, só me resta dizer que trate de arranjar uma mulher só pra você e pare de incomodar a minha.

Itachi

-

.

-

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Uchiha Itachi**

**Assunto: OI TIO SASUKE**

SOMOS NÓS, A HALEY E A BRITTANY, MAMÃE E PAPAI ESTÃO DISCUTINDO AQUI SOBRE O QUE VOCÊ DEVE FAZER DA MOÇA ROSA, A MAMÃE DIZ QUE VOCÊ DEVIA TELEFONAR PARA ELA E CONVIDÁ-LA PARA O JANTAR, PAPAI DIZ QUE VOCÊ DEVIA FAZER TERAPIA.

SE CASAR COM A MOÇA ROSADA, ELA VAI SER NOSSA TIA?

QUANDO VAI VIR NOS VISITAR? SENTIMOS SAUDADES SUAS. ANDAMOS NOS COMPORTANDO MUITO BEM. TODA VEZ QUE AQUELA VEIA NA CABEÇA DO PAPAI COMEÇA A FICAR ROXA NÓS CANTAMOS AQUELA MUSIQUINHA QUE VOCÊ NOS ENSINOU. EXATAMENTE COMO NOS MANDOU FAZER. SABE QUAL AQUELA DA DIARRÉIA.

BOM, PRECISAMOS IR. PAPAI ESTÁ NOS MANDANDO SAIR DA MESA DELE.

RESPONDA LOGO!!

BEIJINHOS,

BRITTANY E HALEY

-

.

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: jerryvive**

**Assunto: Granizo do tamanho de bolas de beisebol e outras anomalias meteorológicas**

Prezada Sakura,

Desculpe ter demorado tanto para responder á sua mensagem, mais tive que resolver umas coisas. Parece que tudo está mais ou menos em ordem agora – pelo menos tanto quanto pode estar no momento.

Muita gentileza sua oferecer-se para me acompanhar quando for visitar minha tia, mas, realmente, não precisa.

Espera. Dá um tempo. Sei o que vai dizer.

Então para você não dizer isso, que tal irmos amanhã á noite, se não tiver planos já traçados?

E acho que vou aproveitar a oportunidade para falar sobre alguma coisa que andou pesando bastante na minha consciência desde que nos conhecemos: a grande dívida que tenho para com você por salvar a vida minha tia.

Calma. Mais uma vez, sei o que vai dizer. Mas o fato é que fez exatamente isso. A polícia me contou.

Então, embora seja um meio bem inadequado de expressar minha imensa gratidão e reconhecimento pelo que fez, esperava que você pudesse me deixar leva-la para jantar uma noite dessas. E como sei que isso ofenderia profundamente suas sensibilidades do Meio-Oeste, estou preparando para deixá-la escolher o restaurante, para você não ficar preocupada com a possibilidade de eu escolher um lugar que possa me levar á falência.

Pense no assunto e depois me diga se aceita. Como já sabe, minhas noites são, graças ao Paco, bem livres até as onze.

Atenciosamente,

Sasuke

P.S.: Viu aquilo no Canal do Tempo ontem á noite? Por que é que as pessoas que tentam atravessar rios transbordantes com vans nunca sabem nadar?

-

.

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Ele respondeu!**

E me convidou para sair.

Bom, pode-se dizer que sim. Acho que é mais uma coisa tipo peninha/agradecimento, do que um encontro no duro.

Mas, talvez, se eu conseguir escolher o vestido certo...

Você que é especialista em restaurantes. Qual devo escolher?

Sakura

-

.

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Você não vai conseguir...**

... pagar o aluguel mês que vem se ficar comprando roupas para impressionar esse cara.

Tenho uma idéia. Ponha uma coisa que já tem. Ele não pode ter visto todas as suas roupas ainda. Ele se mudou há apenas duas semanas, e eu sei que você tem dez milhões de saias.

Mais uma idéia: por que você dois não vêm ao Fresche? Assim o Kiba e eu podemos dar uma boa olhada nele para dizer o que achamos.

Só uma idéia.

Hinata

-

.

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Nem morta!**

O que acha que sou, alguma burra? Não vamos nem chegar perto do Fresche. Pode esperar sentada.

Sakura

-

.

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Kiba Inukuza**

**Assunto: Então não estamos á sua altura, hein?**

Acho que no que diz respeito a jantares finos realmente sabe quem são seus amigos. Quero dizer, evidentemente, tem algum tipo de preconceito contra meu restaurante que jamais soube antes que tinha.

E, mesmo assim, sempre que eu ofereci para grelhar para você o meu _paillard _de frango clássico, você nunca recusou. Será que esse tempo todo fez isso só pra me agradar?

E a Hinata? Ela não é mesmo sua melhor amiga, é? Provavelmente tem alguma outra melhor amiga no bolso, só para emergências, não tem?

Agora estou entendendo tudo.

Kiba

-

.

-

**Para: Kiba Inukuza**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Você sabe muito bem**

Por que não quero ir ao seu restaurante. Não estou nem um pouco a fim de ser espionada pela minha melhor amiga e o namorado dela!

E sabe disso.

Você é mesmo insuportável, sabia? O que salva é que você é um mestre-cuca muito bom, e um tremendo gato, claro.

Sakura

-

.

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Tenten**

**Assunto: Jantar**

Querida, não marca bobeira. Simplesmente precisa pedir a ele que a leve ao Lê Grenouille. Não há outro lugar que valha a pena.

E claro que ele pode pagar. Meu Deus, o Naruto Uzumaki fez fortuna fotografando aquela tal Temari para a campanha da linha nova da Maybelline.

Afinal, você prestou mesmo primeiros-socorros á velha senhora. Por isso ele te deve uma jóia da Tiffany's ou da Cartier, no mínimo.

Tenten

-

.

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Nara Shikamaru**

**Assunto: A lanchonete da esquina**

Pede ao cara pra te levar lá. Os melhores hambúrgueres da cidade. E ainda podem assistir ao jogo enquanto comem.

Shikamaru

-

.

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno:**

**De: Chouji**

**Assunto: Como é que você pode**

Pensar em ir a algum outro lugar que não seja a Peking Duck House? Sabe que é o melhor pato á Pequim da cidade.

Chouji

-

.

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Orochimaru**

**Assunto: "Sobre Gays"**

Hinata me passou o último e-mail do seu amigo Sasuke, que acho que encaminhou para ela, e posso dizer com absoluta certeza, falando como homossexual que esse homem não é gay. Nenhum gay que conheço iria deixar uma mulher escolher o restaurante, mesmo se ela tivesse salvado a vida da tia dele.

Pede a ele para te levar ao Fresche. Hinata, e eu e o resto da turma estaremos no bar e fingindo que não te conhecemos. Por favor... Pede a ele para te levar ao Fresche...

Divirtam-se e usem camisinha, ouviu?

Orochimaru

-

.

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Pelo amor de Deus**

Será que dava para parar de espalhar para todo mundo que trabalha aqui o que estás acontecendo na minha vida particular? Que coisa mais humilhante! Orochimaru da programação acabou de me enviar um e-mail. E, se a Programação sabe, é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que chegue á Arte. E se alguém do departamento de Arte conhece o Naruto Uzumaki e diz a ele que todo mundo está falando dele na redação?

Caramba, meu Deus, qual é a sua?

Sakura

-

.

-

**Para: Tenten; Kiba Inukuza; Orochimaru; Nara Shikamaru; Chouji.**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Sakura**

Ta legal, todos vocês, saiam do pé dela. Estamos só deixando a garota nervosa.

Eu falo sério, Tenten, então nem pense em nos emboscar de novo no banheiro.

Hinata

P.S.: Além do mais, sabe que ela não é capaz de guardar segredo, nem que seja pra salvar a própria vida. Ela vai contar sem querer o lugar onde vão jantar, e aí, pronto, nós a pegamos.

-

.

-

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Jantar**

Prezado Sasuke,

Oi! Foi mesmo muita delicadeza sua se oferecer para me levar para jantar, mas, realmente, não precisava.

Eu gostei de fazer o que fiz por sua tia. Só desejaria ter feito mais.

Mas, se realmente insistir, francamente não me importo com o lugar onde seja o nosso jantar.

Bom, não é exatamente verdade, tem um lugar ao qual eu realmente NÃO quero ir, e é o Fresche. Qualquer outro será ótimo. Por que não me faz uma surpresa?

Vejo você no décimo quinto andar está noite ás seis (acho que o horário de visitas do CTI é só das seis e meia ás setes, não?)

Sakura

-

.

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: jerryvive**

**Assunto: Jantar**

Você é quem manda.

Vou fazer reserva para as oito. Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, deixando-me escolher o restaurante. Sou muito fã de miúdos, sabe como é.

Sasuke

-

.

-

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Não acredito em você**

Você só está tentando me assustar.

Fui criada na roça. Comíamos torrada com miúdos toda manhã no café.

Sakura

-

.

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: jerryvive**

**Assunto: Agora você é que**

Está me assustando.

Até as seis.

Sasuke

-

.

-

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Sargento Sai**

**Assunto: Ontem á noite**

Uchiha,

Olha cara não sei mais como me desculpar. Não sei o que está acontecendo entre você e a tal gata rosada, mas não quis estragar tudo. Só que fiquei muito surpreso por você estar lá! Quero dizer Sasuke Uchiha no Centro Veterinário? Que tipo de crime poderia estar para acontecer? Certamente algum crime animalesco...

Foi mal. Não deu pra resistir.

Francamente, só viemos dar uma olhada no Hugo, o cão farejador de bombas da delegacia. Algum palhaço lhe deu um pedaço de frango fruto da Kentucky Fried que sobrou do almoço e sabe o que dizem de cachorros e ossos de galinhas...

Bom, acaba que é verdade. Embora o Hugo deva se recuperar por completo.

O que _você _estava fazendo ali, cara? Parecia estar uma pilha de nervos. Ora, para um cara com uma gatona daquelas ao lado, pelo menos.

Diga-me se houver algo que eu possa fazer para compensar isso... talvez anular umas multas por estacionamento proibido... prender o marida da rosada sem fiança o fim de semana inteiro, qualquer coisa.

Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para me redimir.

Sai

-

.

-

**Para: Sargento Sai**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Está perdoado por tudo**

Pelo menos agora. Na noite passada, eu quase te esganei.

Mas não foi culpa sua, é claro. Quer dizer, você me viu ali, e disse: "E aí, como vai, Uchiha?", como qualquer pessoa normal faria.

Como é que ia saber que estou me fazendo passar por outra pessoa no momento?

Mas o que começou como a noite mais desastrosa de todos os tempos – quem é que poderia imaginar que os gatos comem elásticos? Eu certamente não sabia disso – se converteu em pura benção.

Então se considere perdoado, parceiro.

E quanto á garota, bom, essa é uma longa história. Talvez eu a conte pra você um dia. Dependendo de como terminar, é claro.

Agora, neste momento, preciso voltar ao Centro Veterinário. É para liberar o gato que supostamente se recuperou bem da cirurgia no intestino. E no caminho do hospital veterinário para casa, vou comprar para o gato o peixe maior e mais cheiroso que jamais viu como agradecimento pela sua delicadeza de ter ingerido aquele elástico.

Sasuke

-

.

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: E aí??**

O que resolveu vestir? Onde acabaram indo? Foi legal?

O QUE ACONTECEU?

Hinata

-

.

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Aconteceu**

- O que você resolveu vestir?

Vesti minha saia preta envelope Calvin Klein, com a minha blusa de seda de manga três quartos azul clara e gola em "V", e sandálias azuis presas no tornozelo e salto sete.

- Onde acabaram indo?

Acabamos não indo a lugar nenhum. Não jantar, pelo menos.

- Foi legal?

FOI!

- O QUE ACONTECEU?

Aconteceu.

Bom, ta legal, não aconteceu mesmo, mas foi por pouco. O que aconteceu foi que eu estava aplicando minha camada final de batom nos lábios quando ouvi uma batida á minha porta. Fui abri-la. Era o Sasuke. Ele tinha até posto gravata! Não consegui acreditar. Ele estava lindo – só que com uma cara de preocupação horrível. E ái eu perguntei: "O que é que houve?".

E ele: "É o Chico Bum. Tem alguma coisa errada com ele. Será que dá para você vir dar uma olhada?".

Então fui lá examinar o bichinho, e batata, o Chico Bum, que é o mais ativo e meigo dos dois gatos da Sra. Tsunade, estava deitado debaixo da mesa da sala de jantar parecendo uma criancinha que comeu biscoitos demais. Não queria que ninguém se encostasse a ele, e rosnou quando tentei me aproximar.

Aí, de repente, me lembrei de uma coisa e disse: "Ai, caramba, você andou tirando os elásticos dos seus _Chronicles _quando os trouxe pra dentro?" Porque sabe que a frescura do _Chronicles _é tanta, que o jornal sempre vem envolto em um elástico, para evitar que as seções caiam de dentro dele, uma vez que os assinantes iam pirar se uma única parte faltasse e eles não conseguissem ler o caderno de economia ou coisa assim.

E Sasuke: "Não. Devia?".

E foi aí que caiu a ficha. Eu tinha me esquecido de lhe dizer a coisa mais importante naquele negócio de cuidar dos gatos e do cachorro da tia dele: o Chico Bum come elásticos. O irmão dele, o Chico Bam, também corria. E é por isso que o Chico Bum não está mais entre nós.

"Temos que levar esse gato para o hospital o mais rápido possível", gritei.

Sasuke fez uma cara de espantado.

"Está brincando, não está?".

"Não, estou falando sério", e aí peguei a caixa para transportar o gato onde a Sra. Tsunade sempre a guarda, na prateleira mais alta do armário de roupas de cama. "Enrole-o numa toalha."

Sasuke ficou só ali parado.

"Parece que você está mesmo falando sério."

"Pode apostar que estou", disse eu. "Precisamos pedir ao médico que remova o elástico antes que bloqueie algum órgão."

Na realidade, eu não idéia se um elástico pode obstruir alguma coisa, mas dava para notar só de olhar para os olhos vidrados do Chico Bum que ele estava lá de doente.

Então Sasuke pegou uma toalha e enrolamos o Chicho Bum nela (Sasuke suportou vários arranhões bem feios antes de conseguir isso), e o levamos para o Centro Veterinário, que é para onde a Sra. Tsunade levou o Chico Bam quando ele teve seu encontro fatal com o elástico de um exemplar do _Chronicle._ Sei disso porque ela pediu ás pessoas que vieram apresentar-lhe condolências para enviarem um donativo ao hospital em vez de flores depois da morte do Chico Bam.

No minuto em que demos entrada no hospital eles levaram o Chico Bum correndo para a sala de raios X. Então não pudemos fazer mais nada a não ser esperar e rezar.

Só que ficou meio difícil só ficar sentado e rezar, sabe, quando eu só podia pensar em quanto eu odeio o _Chronicle, _e que ele tinha arruinado meu encontro romântico tão esperado. Pelo menos, talvez pudesse ter sido um encontro romântico. Eu só ficava pensando como o _Chronicle_ vive disputando os furos a tapa com a gente, e como fazem a festa de Natal deles no Water Club, e a nossa sempre é no Bowlmore Lanes. E como a circulação deles é mais ou menos uns cem mil exemplares acima da nossa, e como eles sempre ganham todos os prêmios de jornalismo, e a seção de moda deles é em cores, e nem têm coluna social.

Ora, aquilo simplesmente começou a me dar vontade de rir. Eu não sei por quê. Eu simplesmente comecei a rir do fato de o _Chronicle _ter conseguido mais uma vez cortar o meu barato.

Aí o Sasuke me perguntou por que eu estava rindo, e então lhe contei (não esse negocio do _Chronicle _arruinar o nosso encontro, mais o resto todo). E aí o Sasuke também começou a rir. Não sei por que _ele_ estava rindo, a não ser, talvez que, bem, ele não me parece ser lá muito santinho. Ficou soltando umas risadinhas de vez em quando. Era capaz de apostar que ele estava tentando se conter, mas ás vezes o riso saía sem ele querer.

Enquanto isso começaram a chegar os tipos mis esquisitos possíveis, com as mais estranhas emergências! Uma senhora chegou dizendo que o golden retriever dela tinha engolido todos os seus comprimidos de Prozac. Uma outra veio porque a iguana tinha dado um salto voador da varando do prédio de sete andares dela (e aterrisado aparentemente ilesa no telhado da loja, lá embaixo). Uma terceira senhora estava preocupada com o ouriço dela, que simplesmente "estava se comportando de um jeito esquisito".

"Como é que um ouriço deve se comportar?", cochichou o Sasuke para mim.

Realmente não tinha graça. Mas simplesmente _não conseguíamos _parar de rir. E todos ficavam nos lançando uns olhares atravessados, e só me faziam sentir vontade de rir mais. Então ficamos ali rindo, as duas pessoas mais bem vestidas no lugar, fingindo estar confortáveis naquelas cadeiras plásticas duras e tentando não rir, mas rindo mesmo assim...

Pelo menos até aqueles tiras chegarem. Eles vieram trazer um dos cães do esquadrão de bombas, que tinha se engasgado, com um osso de frango. Um deles viu o Sasuke e cumprimentou-o: "Oi, Uchiha, o que é que você está fazendo aqui?".

Foi aí que o Sasuke parou de rir. Ficou muito vermelho de repente e disse: "Ah, oi, Sargento Sai.".

Pronunciou o "sargento" de um jeito bem enfático. O Sargento Sai pareceu meio sem jeito. Começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas justamente nesse momento o veterinário saiu e disse: "Sr. Uzumaki?".

Sasuke ficou de pé num salto e disse:

"Sou eu", e correu até o veterinário.

O veterinário nos disse que o Chico Bum tinha mesmo ingerido um elástico, que estava todo enroscado no intestino delgado do bichano, sendo necessário removê-lo por cirurgia para evitar que o gato morresse. Estavam dispostos a fazer a cirurgia imediatamente, só que era muito cara, 1.500 dólares pela diária do hospital.

Mil e setecentos dólares! Fiquei chocada. Mas Sasuke só concordou com a cabeça, meteu a mão na carteira e começou a tirar um cartão de crédito...

E aí ele voltou a colocar o cartão na carteira bem depressa e disse que tinha esquecido que os cartões estavam no limite, e que ele iria ao banco 24 horas pegar o dinheiro.

Dinheiro! Ele ia pagar em dinheiro! Mil e setecentos dólares em dinheiro! Por um gato!

Só que eu fiz o recordar-se de que não dá pra tirar tanto dinheiro assim de um banco 24 horas em um único dia. E ai disse: "Me deixa pôr no meu cartão, e depois você me paga". (Eu sei o que vai me dizer Hinata, mas não é verdade: ele teria me pago, eu sabia disso.).

Só que ele não aceitou de jeito nenhum. E quando o vi já tinha ido até o caixa do hospital combinar um plano de pagamento, deixando-me sozinha com o veterinário e todos os policiais, que ainda estavam ali de pé me olhando. Não me pergunte por quê. Sem dúvida devia ser por causa da minha microssaia.

Então Sasuke voltou e disse que já havia acertado tudo, e os tiras foram embora, e o veterinário sugeriu que ficássemos por ali até a cirurgia terminar, no caso de haver complicações, e aí voltamos para nossas cadeiras. Foi aí que eu disse: "Por que aquele policial te chamou de Uchiha?".

Ai o Sasuke respondeu: "Ah, os policiais são assim, vivem inventando apelidos para as pessoas".

Só que tive a nítida impressão de que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

Ele também deve ter sacado que eu percebi, porque me disse que não precisava esperar por ele, que ia pagar um táxi para eu voltar para casa, e que esperava que eu aceitasse a idéia de adiar o jantar.

Então lhe perguntei se ele estava ficando louco, e ele disse que achava que não. Disse que alguém com tantos apelidos como ele sem dúvida tinha problemas gravas, e ele concordou comigo. Aí ficamos debatendo durante duas horas sobre quais eram os assassinos seriais da história mais transtornados mentalmente, e finalmente o veterinário saiu e disse que o Chico Bum estava se recuperando e podíamos ir para casa, portanto fomos embora.

Não era tarde demais para jantar pelos padrões de Manhattan – só dez horas – e o Sasuke estava a sim, mesmo que tivéssemos perdido nossa reserva no lugar onde planejava me levar. Mas eu não estava com vontade de enfrentar a multidão que compete para jantar a essa hora, e ele concordou e disse: "Quer pedir comida chinesa outra ver, alguma coisa assim?". E eu disse que provavelmente seria uma boa ir consolar o Paco e o Sr. Botucas, que certamente estariam com remorso com a ausência do seu irmão felino. Além disso, eu tinha lido no guia de tevê que ia passar _A ceia dos acusados _na PBS.

Então voltamos para o apartamento dele – ou da tia dele, diria eu – e pedimos lombo _mu shu_ outra vez, a comida chegou exatamente na hora em que o filme estava começando, e comemos na mesa de centro da Sra. Tsunade, sentados no confortável sofá de couro preto dela, no qual deixei cair não um, mais dois rolinhos primavera cobertos daquela coisa laranja.

E foi por isso que ele, casualmente, começou a me beijar. Juro. Eu fiquei pedindo desculpas sem parar por derrubar aquela gosma laranja pegajosa no sofá da tia dele, e aí ele chegou perto, _apoiou o joelho na gosma,_ e começou a me beijar

Eu não ficava chocada assim desde que meu professor de álgebra quase fez a mesma coisa no meu primeiro ano. Só que não tinha gosma laranja e estávamos falando de integrais, não de toalhas de papel.

E vou te contar, o Naruto Uzumaki beija muito melhor do que qualquer professor de álgebra. Estou falando sério, ele sabe de tudo de beijo. Eu fiquei com medo que minha cabeça explodisse. Juro. Ele beija bem assim _a esse ponto._

Ou talvez não seja tão bom. Talvez tenha se passado tanto tempo desde que alguém me beijou como ele, com vontade – sabe, com vontade mesmo –, que eu já tivesse me esquecido o que era um beijo.

Sasuke beija com vontade. _Com vontade_ mesmo.

Mesmo assim, quando parou de me beijar, eu estava tão zonza e chocada que só consegui dizer, aos arrancos: "Por que foi que fez isso?". O que provavelmente foi uma grosseria, mas ele não entendeu assim. Respondeu: "Porque senti vontade".

Então pensei sobre isso durante, talvez, uma fração de segundo, e depois pendurei os braços no pescoço dele e disse: "Ótimo". (**N/A: **Nossa O.O. É ISSO AE SAKURA-CHAN! – Olhos brilhando. –).

Então o beijei também. E foi mesmo muito bom porque o sofá da Sra. Tsunade é cheio de almofadas e macio, e o Sasuke afundou sobre mim, e eu afundei no sofá e ficamos nos beijando durante muito, muito tempo mesmo. Aliás, nos beijamos até o Paco resolver pedir para sair, e meter o enorme focinho dele entre nossas testas.

Foi aí que percebi que seria melhor sair dali. Antes de mais nada, sei o que nossas mães diriam sobre beijar antes do terceiro encontro.

E, em segundo lugar, sem querer ser vulgar, começaram a acontecer umas coisas bem interessantes lá embaixo, se é que entende o que quero dizer.

E o Naruto Uzumaki definitivamente NÃO É GAY. As bichas não ficam excitadas beijando moças. Pelo menos isso uma moça de cidadezinha do Meio-Oeste como eu sabe.

Então, enquanto Sasuke tentava espantar o Paco, xingando-o, eu tratei de ir me ajeitando e dizendo, de um jeito bem puritano: "Bom, obrigada pela noite fantástica, mas acho que agora preciso ir", e consegui sair dali, enquanto ele dizia: "Sakura, espera, precisamos conversar".

Eu não esperei. Não dava. Eu precisava ir embora enquanto ainda estava em pleno controle das minhas funções motoras. Estou lhe dizendo, Hinata, os beijos daquele cara são de entorpecer o cérebro, de tão bons.

E então, qual a moral da história?

Ora, tem uma coisa: Hinata, eu estou comunicando oficialmente que vou levar um namorado no dia do seu casamento.

Preciso ir. Os dedos estão ficando com câimbras de tanto escrever, e ainda tenho a coluna de amanhã para fazer. As coisas estão indo bem com a Winona e o Chris Noth. Ouvi dizer que estão combinando tirar férias em Bali. Não dá pra acreditar que a Winona e eu encontramos um namorado ao mesmo tempo! Parece até aquela ocasião em que ela e a Gwyneth estavam saindo com o Matt e o Bem – só que melhor ainda! Porque sou eu!

-

**Continua**

-

**Diretor: **GRAVANDO! – 5 minutos depois. – Ei! Cadê a Nat-sama?! – Começa a olhar em volta. –

**Nat:** EUU TO AQUIIII!! – Começo a me afastar do balcão, vestida que nem um soldado, com capacete, escudo enorme, o rosto pintado, parecendo um soldado se preparando para a Guerra. – Me desculpa pela demoraaa genteeeee! – Começa a se proteger das pedras, dos tomates, com o escudo. – Não precisamos ficar tão bravos assim. Perdoem-me!! Eu vou fazer de tudo para postar mais rápido... É que nesse sabe... deuu preguiça... – Sorriso amarelo. – Me desculpem mesmo... Então, ai está um capitulo de 13 páginas... Eu "ia" fazer de 21 páginas, mais quando eu olho para minha caminha linda, sabe... Parece que ela fica me chamando "deita em mim, vemm deitaaa", ai não dá, só existe eu e a cama... – Aparece uma luz sobre a cama. – Eu vou dormir já ;D. Mais vou responder as reviews!!

**Harunoliliana: **Ahhh!! Que bom que amouuu!! É... também acho que é um pouco perto... Plutão... MUAHAHAHAHAHHA!! É... Que tal mandarmos uma carta bomba para eles, ein?! KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU... Sim...estou reencarnando a risada do Orochimaru, heuiheiuheiuehuiehueie ;D. ÉÉ... Coitadinho... Agora que ele achou alguma pessoa que ele ame... E ela o mesmo... xD. Mais a nossa Sakura está levando já a sério... "...vou levar um namorado no seu casamento Hinata...". Coitadinho do Sasuke-kun, T-T. Mais continue a ler ta bom?! Beijoss e Até mais!! E obrigada, e não me mate n.n.

**Guino Mio: **Ahhh, até eu estou achando... ;D. _Inner: _Claro filha! Você tem que achar, você é a escritora ¬¬'. Não enche Inner ¬¬'. É... Sasukemo não é Gay! Só que ás vezes, fica rejeitando nós meninas por ai ... – Crise "emo"cional. -- ... a gente vai pensar que ele realmente é...

**Sasuke: ...**

Continue lendo táá?! Beijosss... Desculpa a demora x.X. Ja ne!

**Hyuuga Skazi: **É... Ele não viu nada ainda... ELE NÃO SABE O QUE EU SOU CAPAZ!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Risada psicopata com raios aos fundos. – Lerê... Lerê... Lerê... Lerê... – Chicote na mão. – Sasuke-kun!! PARA O TRONCO!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Sasuke: Mamãe! T-T**

Seu irmão matou ela T-T... Minha sogrinha... T-T. É... o Itachi-kun é até melhorzinho que o Sasuke...

**Sasuke: **TRAIRAS!! – Vira cara. – Falam que me amam, e ficam falando essas coisas... AINDA NA MINHA FRENTE, HUNF!

Que coisinha fofaa!! Claro ;D. Esse pedido não posso negar!! Está aqui ;D... Continue lendo e desculpa a demora n.n. Beijoss!!

**Uchiha Naty-chan: **Ahhh que bom que gostou ;D... É... ás vezes acontece comigo isso... T-T... ás vezes fico conversando com o pc... "Funciona meu pc lindinho da Naty, eu ti amoooo, funciona para eu vai..." ehuiehiueheiuhie, meu irmão já me falou se eu conheci o hospício... E eu me matando de rir... Até mesmo quando ele falava Pudim, eu dava risada n.n. É... Sou uma louca... mais sou feliz ;D.

Continuee lendo! E desculpa a demora... Beijos e Ja ne!

**Ta aii pessoal!! Mandem reviews porr favorr!!**

**Mande review! Uma doação para uma escritora/leitora carente... **

**Sasuke: **Mandem review ai pessoal! Quem mandar... Realmente, quem sabe... – Sorriso malicioso. – Eu guardarei isso para depois – Pisca para a câmera. –

**Nat:** ... Então... Mandem reviewss como ele disse ¬¬. Façam uma garotinha feliz T-T

Beijosss e Até maiss pessoal!!


	11. Chapter 11

-

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Espero que pelos menos**

Você tenha deixado ele pagar a comida chinesa

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Bom, é claro que ele**

Pagou a comida chinesa. Bom, a não ser a gorjeta. Ele não tinha trocado.

Por que reage assim? Foi tudo tão romântico! Eu achei tudo aquilo demais!

E não vai pensar que deixei ele me bolinar, nem nada, hein, pelo amor de Deus.

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Eu só acho**

Que isso tudo está acontecendo rápido demais. Eu nem mesmo conheci esse camarada. Não é para ofender você, não, Sakura, nem pensar, mas você não tem lá esse currículo todo em matéria de homens – o Lee é apenas o exemplo número um. Quero dizer, e o tal Delta Ípsilon e o negócio da meia, que você mesma mencionou um dia desses?

Estou só dizendo que talvez me sentisse melhor se já tivesse conheço o cara. Já ouvidos e Tenten falou alguma coisas. Como é que espera que eu me sinta? Você é a irmãzinha que eu nunca tive. Eu só queria ter certeza de que não vão magoar você.

E, então, será que daria para você pedir a ele para vir te pegar para almoçar um dia desses? Eu adoraria falta á aula de _spinning..._

Não me queria mal.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Mas você é tão**

Protetora!

Se insiste mesmo, porém, eu acho que dá para bolar alguma forma de você se esbarrarem.

Meu Deus, mas a gente faz cada coisa pelos amigos...

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke**

**De: Genevieve Uchiha**

**Assunto: Seu comportamento ultimamente**

Querido Sasuke,

Aqui quem vos fala é a sua avó. Ou deveria eu dizer escreve? Suponho que vá se surpreender ao receber esta mensagem minha, por meio do correio eletrônico, porque não respondeu a nenhum dos meus telefonemas, e seu irmão, Itachi, me garante que, embora você não esteja ouvindo os recados da sua secretária eletrônica, ocasionalmente responde ás mensagem de e-mail.

Então, vamos á questão:

Posso perdoar o fato de que você resolver jogar a cautela ao vento e empreender sua própria carreira em um campo que, francamente, nenhum Uchiha que se preza – nem Randolph, também, aliás – jamais pensaria em abraçar. Você me provou que nem todos os repórteres são gentalha.

E posso perdoar até o fato de que resolveu se mudar de casa e morar sozinho, primeiro naquele pardieiro da Rua 37 com aquele lunático cabeludo, e depois onde reside atualmente, no Brooklyn, que me dizem ser o mais encantador dos cinco distritos, exceto pelos protestos contra discriminação raciais ocasionais e pelo supermercado caindo aos pedaços.

E posso perdoar até o fato de não tocar no dinheiro que foi reservado na poupança para você desde a morte do seu avô. Um homem deve abrir seu próprio caminho no mundo, se for possível, e não depender de sua família para sobreviver. Bato palmas para o seu esforço de fazer exatamente isso. É muito mais do que qualquer dos meus outros netos fez. Por exemplo, seu primo. Tenho certeza de que se aquele garoto tivesse uma vocação como você tem Sasuke, não passaria tanto tempo pondo coisas que não devias no nariz.

Mas o que eu simplesmente não posso esquecer é você ter perdido a inauguração naquela noite. Sabe muito bem o quanto meus eventos de caridade significam para mim. Esta enfermaria de tratamento do câncer que doei é particularmente importante para mim, pois sabe que foi o câncer que tirou seu amado avô do meu lado. Entendo que talvez tivesse um compromisso anterior, mas podia, pelo menos, ter tido a educação de me enviar um recado.

Não vou mentir para você. Eu queria justamente você comparecesse a este evento porque há uma certa mocinha que estava ansiosa para lhe apresentar. Sabe, sei como se sente quando lhe apresento as filhas casadouras dos meus amigos. Mas a Victoria Arbuthnot, da qual tenho certeza de que se lembrará de seus verões na infância em Vineyard –, os Arbuthnot tinham aquela casa em Chilmark – transformou-se em uma moça muito atraente – até superou aquele probleminha horrível no queixo que tanto importunaram muitos dos Arbuthnot.

E ela é pelo que entendo uma verdadeira executiva no mercado de investimentos. Como as mulheres voltadas para a carreira sempre atraíram você, procurei me esforçar para garantir que a Victoria estivesse presente á inauguração naquela noite.

Que papel de boba você me obrigou a fazer, Sasuke! Tive que empurrar a Victoria para cima do seu primo Bill. E sabe a opinião que tenho dele.

Sei que se orgulha por ser a ovelha negra da família, Sasuke – embora eu não saiba qual o problema em um homem que não trabalho para ganhar o pão, fazendo o que realmente gosta de fazer. Seus primos, com seus diversos vícios e gestações inoportunas, são muito mais enlouquecedores.

Contudo, esse tipo de comportamento realmente é bem desconcertante, mesmo para você. Só posso lhe dizer que espero que tenha uma explicação muito boa. Além disso, espero que procure encontrar tempo para responder a esta carta. É uma grande grosseria de sua parte não ter respondido a meus telefonemas.

Com carinho, apesar de tudo,

Mim.

-

-

**Para: Genevieve Uchiha**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Perdoa-me?**

Mim...

O que posso dizer?

Você me deixou totalmente envergonhado. Foi irresponsabilidade minha não responder seus telefonemas. Minha única explicação é que não ouvi os recados gravados na minha secretária eletrônica com tanta freqüência quando antes, devido ao fato de, no momento, estar morando no apartamento de um amigo. Ora, não é bem de um amigo, na verdade, é da tia do meu amigo, que está hospitalizada, e precisava de alguém para tomar conta dos bichinhos de estimação dela.

Embora, depois do que ocorreu com um dos gatos recentemente, eu não esteja convencido de que sou a pessoa mais apropriada para a função.

De qualquer forma, quero que siba que não deixei de comparecer a inauguração por sentir desprezo por você nem pelo evento. Eu só precisava fazer uma outra coisa. Uma coisa muito importante.

Isso me faz lembrar: é melhor a Vickie Arbuthnot não ficar me esperando ansiosa, Mim. Já conheci uma pessoa.

E não, não é ninguém que você conheça, a menos que esteja familiarizada com os Harunos de Lansing, Illinois. O que desconfio que não esteja.

Eu sei. Eu sei. Depois do fiasco da Heather, você já tinha desistido de mim para sempre. Ora, para derrubar um homem como eu é preciso muito mais do que descobrir que uma moça que eu nem tinha pedido em casamento ainda já havia se cadastrado na Bloomingdale's, como futura Sra. Uchiha (para poder comprar lençóis de 1.000 dólares, nada menos que isso).

Mas antes que comece a me pedir para conhecê-la, permita-me desfazer alguns pequenos, como direi, nós. Não tem romance em Nova York que seja simples, mas esse é ainda mais complicado do que a maioria.

Tenho certeza, porém, que posso resolver tudo. Eu preciso resolver tudo.

Só não tenho a mínima idéia de como sair dessa.

De qualquer forma, com muitas desculpas afetuosas, espero que ainda goste de mim.

Seu Sasuke

P.S.: Para compensar minha mancada, vou á festa beneficente do Lincoln Center para Levantar Fundos Para o Combate ao Câncer, na semana que vem, uma vez que sei que você é a maior patrocinadora dele. Vou até tirar uma grana do meu fundo e fazer um chequinho de pelo menos uns dez mil. Será que isso dá para apaziguar você?

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Mamãe e Papai**

**Assunto: Cuidado!**

Oi, querida, é a mamãe de novo, enviando um e-mail. Espero que tenha cuidado, porque ontem á noite vi no programa do Tom Brokaw que surgiu _mais uma _daquelas crateras causadas pela erosão em Nova York. E essa fica bem na frente de uma redação de jornal, imagine!

Mas não se preocupe, é aquele jornal que você odeia o tal metido a esnobe. Mesmo assim, pensa só, meu amorzinho, podia ser você naquele táxi que caiu no tal buraco de seis metros de profundidade! Mas eu sei que nunca toma táxis porque gasta seu dinheiro todo em roupas. **(N/P: Sakura: Essa parte me toca... E MUITO ¬¬).**

Só que coitada da tal senhora! Foram necessários três bombeiros para tirá-la da cratera (você é tão miudinha que só seria preciso um bombeiro para te tirar de qualquer cratera, eu acho). **(N/A: Essa foi funda n.n Sakura: ¬¬)**

Bom, para encurtar o papo, eu só queria lhe dizer para TOMAR CUIDADO! Procure olhar bem para onde anda – mas olhe para cima também, porque ouvi dizer que os aparelhos de ar-condicionado ás vezes caem dos prédios, se não estiverem bem presos, e podem ir se espatifar na cabeça de algum pedestre lá embaixo.

Essa cidade está cheia de perigos. Por que não pode vir para casa trabalhar para o _Duane Country Register? _Eu vi a Mabel Fleming outro de redatora de Artes e Entretenimento na hora.

Penso só, será que me faria esse fazer? Não tenho nada de perigoso em Lansing – não tem buracos, nem aparelhos de ar-condicionado caindo, nem travestir assassinos. Só aquele cara que atirou em todos os fregueses na loja de rações daquela vez, mais isso foi anos atrás.

Com carinho,

Mamãe.

P.S.: Você nunca vai adivinhar! Um de seus ex-namorados se casou! Anexei a notícia para você ver.

Anexo: (Foto de um babaca completo e uma moça com cabelos bem compridos)

_**Crystal Hope LeBeau e Jeremy "Jer" Vaughn, ambos de Lansing, casaram-se na Igreja de Cristo de Lansing no último sábado.**_

_**Os pais da noiva são Brandi Jô e Dwight LeBeau de Lansing, donos da Buckeye Liquors na Rua Principal, no centro de Lansing. Os pais do noivo são Joan e Roger Vaughn é dona de casa. Roher Vaughn é funcionário da Smith Auto.**_

_**Os noivos ofereceram uma recepção na Loja Maçônica de Lansing, á qual o Sr.LeBeau pertence.**_

_**A noiva, de 22 anos, formou-se no Curso Médio na Lansing High School e está atualmente trabalhando na Beauty Barn. O noivo, 29 anos, formou-se na Lansing High School e trabalha na Buckeye em Lasing.**_

_**Depois de uma lua-de-mel em Maui, o casal irá morar em Lansing.**_

-

-

**Para: Shikamaru Nara**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Moral do escritório**

Prezado Shikamaru,

Na tentativa de elevar o moral por aqui, e tenho certeza de que concordará comigo que anda – citando uma expressão que frequentemente usa – pra lá de baixo, será que poderia sugerir que no ligar de uma reunião esta semana fôssemos até a Rua 53 com a Madison admirar a gigantesca cratera que surgiu diante do edifício de nosso inimigo e principal concorrente, o _New York Chronicle?_

Tenho certeza de que vai concordar comigo que isso irá representar uma mudança agradável na rotina normal de escutar as pessoas reclamarem sobre como a Krispy Kreme local fechou e como não houve mais _donuts _nas nossas reuniões desde esse triste acontecimento.

Além disso, visto que o registro de água do edifício no qual o _Chronicle _está situado foi fechado, vamos nos divertir ainda mais vendo nossos estimados colegas correrem para a Starbucks do outro lado da rua para usar o banheiro deles.

Favor dar a esse assunto toda a atenção que ele tanto merece.

Atenciosamente,

Sakura Haruno

Colunista da Página Dez

_New York Journal_

_-_

_-_

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Shikamaru Nara**

**Assunto: Moral do escritório**

Enlouqueceu, é?

Todo mundo sabe que só quer olhar a cratera porque adora uma calamidade.

Abaixe a cabeça, trate de trabalhar, Haruno. Não te pago só pela tua carinha bonita.

Shikamaru

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Um buraco monstruoso no chão**

Ah, puxa, como é que pode resistir? Se for comigo dar uma olhadinha, não vou te obrigar a ir á aula de _spinning _hoje...

Sakura.

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: O imenso buraco onde devia estar o seu cérebro**

Você ficou louca. Está um calor insuportável lá fora. Não vou passar minha preciosa hora do almoço olhando um buraco gigantesco no chão, nem mesmo se for à frente do _Chronicle._

Chama o Orochimaru. Ele vai. Vai a qualquer lugar onde haja homens uniformizados em grande número.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Orochimaru**

**Assunto: Eu o conheci!**

Uma preguiçosa, você hein? Se levantasse o traseiro da cadeira e viesse com a gente, teria como eu, conhecido esse cara do qual nossa pequena Srta. Sakura andou falando sem parar o mês inteiro.

Só que acho que alguns de nós simplesmente são bons demais para olhar crateras causadas pela erosão.

Orochimaru

-

-

**Para: Orochimaru**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: VOCÊ O CONHECEU??**

Vai tratando de desembuchar, seu velhaco.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Orochimaru**

**Assunto: O que vou ganhar com isso?**

Sua vadizinha impaciente.

Orochimaru

-

-

**Para: Orochimaru**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Preciso fazer um artigo sobre o...**

... Novo restaurante do Bobby de Niro, e vou te levar comigo se me contar tudo sobre esse negócio de você ter conhecido o Naruto Uzumaki.

PELAMORDEDEUS me conta. Estou implorando.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Orochimaru**

**Assunto: Você venceu**

Ta legal, vou contar. Só que quero ir ao novo restaurante do Bobby para jantar, não no almoço. É aí que os consultores de investimentos bonitinhos aparecem.

Ta legal, se segura, que lá vai:

A cena: 53 com Madison. Uma cratera de 12 metros por seis de profundidade se abriu no meio da rua. Em torno dessa cratera tem barreiras policiais, aqueles cones de advertência, escavadores, misturadores de cimentos, caminhões da empreiteira Con Edison, um guindaste, repórteres de televisão, mais ou menos cem tiras e vinte dos mais gostosos operários que esse programador de computadores jamais viu.

O barulho das britadeiras e das buzinas dos motoristas que iam para o trabalho e não suspeitavam o que estava acontecendo, por não terem ouvido o noticiário sobre trânsito da estação 1010WINs antes de saírem de Nova Jersey, é ensurdecedor. O calor é opressivo. E a fedentina, minha santa... Não sei o que aqueles caras da Con Ed estão fazendo no fundo daquele buraco, mas vou te contar, eu desconfio seriamente que eles furaram o cano errado.

Foi como se um abismo literalmente infernal tivesse se aberto bem na frente daquele bastião de todo o mal, o ilustre _New York_ _Chronicle,_ e tentando sugar o prédio todo até o criador dele, lá embaixo, o próprio capeta.

E aí, no meio de tudo isso, eu vi o rosto da Srta. Sakura – que, conforme tenho certeza de que pode adivinhar, já estava completamente zonza de tanta felicidade diante do espetáculo que estávamos presenciando – uma expressão de tamanha beatitude que pensei, a princípio, que tinha aparecido algum caminhão de sorvete da Mr. Softee distribuindo casquinhas de sorvete de chocolate de graça.

Aí, seguindo a direção daquele olhar embasbacado, eu vi o que havia causado aquela expressão nela:

Um Apolo. Não estou exagerando, não. Um espécime absolutamente perfeito de beleza masculina. Estava de pé atrás de uma das barreiras, espiando o buraco, e com jeito de que tinha acabado de sair de um catálogo da J. Crew naquelas calças folgadas e camisa de denim macio. O vento lhe beijava suavemente os cabelos pretos, e juro para você, Hinata, se um daqueles operários tivesse entregado uma pá a ele, não teria parecia nem um pouco deslocada naquelas mãos enormes.

O que é muito mais do que posso dizer do _meu _namorado.

Mas, voltando á nossa cena:

Nossa Srta. Sakura (berrando para ser ouvida, por causa do barulho ensurdecedor das britadeiras): "Sasuke! Sasuke! Vem aqui!".

E aí o Apolo se vira. Ele nos vê. Ele fica de um vermelho escuro, mas mesmo assim absolutamente atraente.

Sigo a nossa pequena Srta. Sakura, que passa pelos policiais e os empregados indignados do _Chronicle_, os quais, com suas carteirinhas da imprensa, caíram sobre as pobres criaturas que trabalham na prefeitura e exigem saber quando seus bidês particulares – não tente me dizer que não têm bidês individuais naqueles palácios revestidos de outro onde eles trabalham – vão ter água de novo. Depois de chegar ao Deus que ela chama de Sasuke, por motivos que ainda são um mistério para mim, nossa Srta. Sakura começa, daquele seu jeito ofegante de sempre:

_Nossa Srta. Sakura: "_O que está fazendo aqui? Veio tirar fotos da cratera?"

_Naruto Uzumaki: _"Hã. Sim".

_Nossa Srta. Sakura: _"E onde está sua câmera?".

_Naruto Uzumaki: _"Hã... sabe, eu esqueci de trazer."

Hmmm. As luzes estão acesas, mas acho que não tem ninguém em casa. Pelo menos até...

_Naruto Uzumaki: _"Aliás, eu já tirei a foto de que precisava. Eu só estava aqui porque... sabe que eu adoro uma calamidade."

_Nossa Srta. Sakura: _"E eu também! Olha, esse é o meu amigo Orochimaru."

O amigo Orochimaru aperta a mão do Perfeito Espécime de Ser Humano. Nunca mais vai lavar a mão direita.

_Naruto Uzumaki: _"Oi. Prazer."

_Amigo Orochimaru: _"O prazer foi todo meu, tenha certeza.".

_Nossa Srta. Sakura: _"Escuta, foi bom ter encontrado você." Ela então joga o protocolo de namoro toda para o alto e diz: "Todos os meus amigos estão querendo te conhecer. Será que dava para aparecer só amanhã á noite no Fresche na Rua 10 aí pelas nove horas? Só um pessoal lá do jornal, não precisa se assustar."

Já viu né! Fiquei apavorado! Quero dizer o que ela podia estar pensando? A gente simplesmente não sai admitindo as coisas assim para possíveis namorados. Onde foi parar a sutileza? Onde foram parar as manhas femininas? Ir dizendo a verdade nua e cura daquele jeito... Ora, vou te dizer: fiquei pasmo. Isso só serve para mostrar que dá para tirar a moça do Meio-Oeste, mas não dá para tirar o Meio-Oeste da moça.

Deu para ver que o Sr. Uzumaki ficou tão chocado quanto eu. Ficou quase tão branco quanto tinha ficado vermelho um minuto antes.

_Naruto Uzumaki: _"Hã. Tá bem.".

_Nossa Srta. Sakura: _"Ótima. Então até lá.".

_Naruto Uzumaki: _"Sem dúvida.".

Ai a Srta. Sakura sai de cena, depois o amigo Orochimaru. Quando olhei para trás, o Naruto Uzumaki já havia desaparecido – em feito notável, considerando-se que não havia lugar naquele lado do buraco para ele ir, exceto o prédio do _Chronicle._

Mas ele não pode ter entrado _ali._ A alma dele teria sido instantaneamente arrancada do corpo enquanto os demônios sugavam sua força vital.

Bom, então, foi isso. Espero sinceramente encontrá-la no Fresche esta noite ás noves. E vê se não se atrasa.

Qual o coquetel apropriado para se pedir numa ocasião dessas? Já sei! Vamos consultar a Tenten. Ela sempre sabe qual a bebida exata que combina com a ocasião.

Por enquanto, é só.

Orochimaru

-

-

**Para: Tenten**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Stella Markowitz **(N/A: Sem criatividade para trocar os nomes n.n/ Sasuke: Preguiçosa!)

**Chouji**

**Alvin Webb**

**Elizabeth Strang**

**Angie So**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Sakura**

Já ouviram a última: agora vamos ver se ele comparece. O lugar é o Fresche. A hora é ás nove. Apareçam por lá, senão não vão saber do que vamos falar amanhã no bebedouro.

Hinata.

**-**

**-**

**Para: Naruto Uzumaki**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: New York Journal**

Muito bem, deixa eu te perguntar uma vez, e rápido:

Quem conhece no _New York Journal?_

Quero nomes, Uzumaki. Quero uma lista de nomes, e quero AGORA.

Sasuke

-

-

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Assunto: New York Journal**

Então está se rebaixando a falar comigo outra vez, estou vendo. Não está cantando de galo agora, está? Pensei ter ofendido mortalmente você com meus preceitos cuidadosamente arquitetados sobre o sexo feminino.

Eu sabia que você ia voltar rastejando.

Então, o que quer saber? Se eu conheço alguém no _New York Journal? _O que você é, maluco? É o único jornalista com quem me relaciono. Não dá pra suportar aqueles falsos pseudo-intelectuais. Eles se acham tudo, só porque juntam umas palavrinhas para formar uma frase.

Por que quer saber, então?

Olha, Uchiha, você não pretende aparecer em público fingindo ser eu, pretende? Quero dizer, está só fingindo que sou eu no prédio da minha tia, certo? Com aquela dona que ficou zangada por precisar levar o cachorro para passear?

Certo?

CERTO??

Naruto

-

-

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Assunto: New York Journal**

Espera aí, eu esqueci. Conheço uma moça, sim. Tenten alguma coisa. Acho que ela trabalha no Journal. Não é com ela que vai se encontrar, é?

Naruto

-

-

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke**

**De: Genevieve Uchiha**

**Assunto: Srta. Haruno**

Meu queridíssimo Sasuke,

Ora, ora, ora. Uma colunista social, nada menos que isso. Você devia se envergonhar. Eu estava pesando que, na pior das hipóteses, ela seria uma "universitária". Sabe uma daquelas horríveis mocinhas de cabelos compridos que se vê algumas vezes no Central Park, lendo Proust em um banco de parque com aquelas sandálias, aqueles óculos e a indefectível "mochila".

Mas uma colunista social? Francamente, Sasuke, o que pode estar pensando?

Pensou que não ia descobrir? Mais idiota foi você! Foi fácil. Um único telefonema para os Harunos de Lansing, Illinois. Fingi que era um desses genealogistas. Sabe, tentando descobrir os descendentes de um Haruno histórico de quando o _Mayflower _chegou aqui. Ah, eles ficaram ansiosos por me contar tudo sobre a fazendo e sua preciosa Sakurinha, que se mudou para a cidade grande, sabia não? E não foi qualquer cidade grande, mas a maior do mundo, "Noviork", como dizem.

Francamente, Sasuke.

Você podia trazê-la aqui para podermos todos dar uma boa olhada nela. Na semana que vem seria legal. Mas depois da festa beneficente, sim, Sasuke? Estou com minha agenda cheia até lá.

Com todo o meu amor,

Mim

-

-

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Uchiha Itachi**

**Assunto: Mim**

Só uma alerta para informar que a Mim está a fim de estraçalhar você por ter faltado á inauguração.

Além disso, não sei bem ao certo, ela aparece ter descoberto a história da tal rosada.

Não olha pra mim. Não fui eu quem contou a ela. Ainda acho que você está louco de ter concordado com tudo isso, pra começo de conversa.

Kurenai, por outro lado, quer saber se você seguiu o conselho dela ou não.

Itachi

P.S.: Vi no noticiário o tal buraco diante do edifício de sua redação. Meus pêsames pelo transtorno para ir ao banheiro.

P.P.S.: Desculpe por xingá-lo de louco psicótico. Mesmo que você seja mesmo.

P.P.P.S.: Esqueci de lhe dizer: por causa de tudo isso, Kurenai criou a sua própria conta de e-mail. Ela se cansou de dividir o meu. O endereço novo dela é euodeiobarney...

-

-

**Para: Uchiha Itachi**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Assunto: Você pode me xingar...**

... do que quiser. Não estou nem aí.

E não me preocupo com a Mim. Não me importo com isso também.

Estou até gostando da tal cratera. Sinto uma verdadeira afeição por ela. Aliás, vou ficar triste quando finalmente terminarem de enchê-la.

Epa acabou de ocorrer um crime de esfaqueamento triplo em Inwood. Hora de trabalhar.

Sasuke

-

-

**Para: Kurenai**

**De: Uchiha itachi**

**Assunto: Sasuke**

Kurenai...

Tem alguma coisa errado com o Sasuke. Eu o xinguei de louco psicótico na semana passada e ele nem ligou. E ainda por cima o avisei sobre a Mim, ele disse que também não se incomoda com isso!

Ele nem se incomoda com a tal cratera e o fato de não haver banheiros com água no jornal dele.

Isso aconteceu com o meu primo Bill naquela vez em que ele engoliu o verme que estava no fundo da garrafa de tequila lá no México. Ele teve que passar um mês internado se recuperando!

O que devemos fazer?

Itachi

-

-

**Para: Uchiha Itachi**

**De: Kurenai**

**Assunto: Sasuke**

Itachi:

Antes de mandar arrastar seu pobre irmão para o manicômio, me deixa ver se consigo arrancar alguma coisa dele. Talvez esteja mais inclinado a se abrir comigo, porque não costumo xinga-lo.

Beijos,

Kurenai

-

-

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke**

**De: Kurenai**

**Assunto: Seguiu meu conselho, não?**

Não negue. Você ligou para ela. Então pode ir desembuchando.

E não me esconda nada. Tenho 34 anos, o que me coloca como mulher, no auge de energia sexual. Também estou tão grávida já não vejo meus pés já semanas. O único jeito de ter prazer é através das histórias alheias.

Então vê se começa a digitar, garanhão.

Kurenai

-

-

**Para: Kurenai**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Assunto: O garanhão responde**

Você até que é bem saidinha para uma dona-de-casa de tempo integral e mãe de duas crianças (e meia). As outras mamães da Associação de Pais & Mães também têm a mente suja assim, têm? Isso deve render umas conversinhas bem interessantes nas quermesses.

Para sua informação do jeito que está jamais acontecerá, também.

Não sei o que há com essa garota. Eu sei que não sou o mais cortês dos homens. Não penso em ninguém que me classificaria como _playboy_ dos homens. Mas também jamais fui acusado de ser um imbecil completo.

E, no entanto, quando estou perto da Sakura, é exatamente o que fico parecendo – provavelmente por punição divina pelo fato de que, desde que a conheci, só fiz mentir para ela.

Seja lá o que for não consigo nem armar um simples jantarzinho entre nós dois. Como sabe, minha primeira tentativa terminou num bar, os dois de pé comendo fatias de pizza (e ela pagando pela fatia dela).

Minha segunda tentativa foi ainda pior: passamos a maior parte da noite em um hospital _veterinário._ E aí eu muito sutilmente piorei a guerra assediando-a sexualmente no sofá da tia do Naruto Uzumaki. Ela fugiu, no vocabulário dos romances, como uma corça assustada. E foi bom ela ter feito isso: tenho certeza de que devo ter parecido um adolescente excitado depois do baile de formatura.

Isso está satisfazendo seu desejo de projetar sua vida sexual nas minhas aventuras românticas, Kurenai? Esses seus dedões que já não vê a tanto tempo estão se contraindo de excitação?

Eu quase capitulei e contei a ela tudo depois do incidente no sofá. Ai como eu queria ter contado... As coisas só foram de mal a pior.

Porque cada dia que não conto a ela é só mais um dia que ela vai me odiar, quando finalmente descobrir.

E _vai descobrir _na certa. Um dia desses, minha sorte vai acabar, e alguém que conhece o Naruto Uzumaki vai dizer a ele que não sou ele, e ela não vai entender quando eu tentar explicar, porque é tudo tão infantil, e vai me odiar, e minha vida vai acabar.

Porque, por algum motivo insondável, em vez de me desprezar, como qualquer mulher em seu juízo perfeito faria a Sakura parece _se ligar _em mim. Não consigo nem de longe imaginar por quê. Quero dizer, o certo seria, considerando o que ela sabe a meu respeito – a respeito de Naruto Uzumaki, diria eu –, que ela me odiasse profundamente.

Mas não. Pelo contrário, Sakura ri das minhas piadas sem graça. Sakura escuta minhas histórias boçais. E aparentemente fala de mim aos amigos e colegas, porque um grupo deles exigiu me conhecer.

Eu sei o que está pensando. "Por que diabo ele foi?".

E não posso dizer para você por que fui. Quando ele me pediu para ir, foi na frente do meu jornal, onde ela pareceu surgir do nada. Eu estava tão zonzo por vê-la – com tanto medo de alguém me chamar pelo sobrenome –, que acho que fiquei gelado, mesmo que lá fora estivesse fazendo 26 graus. O sol estava brilhando, e havia barulho e confusão em toda parte, e, de repente, ela simplesmente surgiu, com os cabelos brilhando em torno da cabeça como uma auréola, e os enormes olhos verdes piscando para mim. Acho que teria concordado até se ela tivesse me pedido para comer vidro moído na palma da mão dela.

E aí não pude fazer mais nada. Quero dizer, eu já tinha concordado. Não dava para dar bolo nela.

Então fiquei andando de um lado para outro apavorado, tentando imaginas se o Naruto conheceria alguém no _Journal._

Fui me encontrar com eles, e eles ficaram desconfiados, mas por causa da Sakura fingiram não estar, uma vez que ela é claramente alguém que adoram. Lá pelo fim da noite, já havíamos nos transformado em grandes amigos.

Mas só porque uma mulher que conhece o Naruto verdade não apareceu.

Mas só constatei isso ao chegar lá, quando a Sakura disse: "Ah, a Tenten – conhece a Tenten – não pôde vir, porque tinha que ir a um espetáculo de balé esta noite. Mas mandou lembranças.".

Viu? Viu como é que escapei por um triz? É só uma questão de tempo.

Então, o que eu faço? Se contar a ela, ela vai me odiar, e eu jamais tornarei a vê-la. Se não contar, ela vai acabar descobrindo, e aí vai me odiar, e jamais voltarei a vê-la.

Depois que os amigos foram embora, Sakura sugeriu que déssemos um passeio antes de pegar um táxi para voltar ao nosso prédio. Caminhamos ao longo da rua 10, que, caso se lembre, antes de você e o Itachi se retirarem para os subúrbios, é uma rua residencial sombreada, cheia de velhas casas de arenito castanho-avermelhado, cujas janelas estão sempre acesas á noite, de forma que dá para ver as pessoas lá dentro, lendo ou assistindo á televisão, ou fazendo o que as pessoas fazem nas casas delas depois do anoitecer.

E, enquanto caminhávamos, ela pegou minha mão, e só passeamos assim, e, enquanto passeávamos, me toquei de uma coisa terrível: nunca antes na vida eu tinha caminhado pela rua segurando a mãe de uma moça e me sentindo daquele jeito... ou seja, feliz.

E foi porque todas as outras vezes em que uma moça tinha segurado a minha mão tinha sido para me arrastar para uma vitrine para poder apontar alguma coisa que queria que eu comprasse para ela. _Todas as vezes, sem exceção._

Eu sei que parece horrível, como se eu estivesse com pena de mim mesmo, ou coisa assim, mas não estou. Estou só lhe dizendo a verdade.

E isso é que é horrível Kurenai. O fato de ser verdade.

E agora, eu vou contar a ela? Dizer quem eu sou?

Acho que não dá.

Você conseguiria?

Sasuke

-

-

**Para: Uchiha Itachi**

**De: Kurenai**

**Assunto: Sasuke**

Não tem nada errado com seu irmão, seu bobo. Ele está apaixonado, só isso.

Kurenai.

P.S.: Acabaram os Cheerios. Será que dava para comprar uma caixa no caminho de casa esta noite?

-

-

**Para: Kurenai**

**De: Uchiha Itachi**

**Assunto: Meu irmão**

Sasuke? Apaixonado? Por quem? Pela rosada?

MAS ELA NEM SABE O NOME VERDADEIRO DELE!!

E você acha isso certo??

Será que todo mundo nessa família perdeu o juízo?

Itachi

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Diz mais uma vez**

Vamos, conta de novo. Só mais uma vez.

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Não**

Não conto.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Ah, qual é.**

Diz-me. Você sabe que quer. Você me DEVE isso.

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Caramba, você é uma doida mesmo,**

E está mesmo começando a me irritar. Mas vá lá, eu te digo. Só que é a última vez.

Muito bem. Vamos lá.

Você está certa. Naruto Uzumaki é muito legal. Todos estávamos errados a respeito dele. Peço desculpas. Estou devendo um Frappucino para você.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Um copo grande,**

Com leite desnatado. Não esquece.

Sakura

P.S.: Não adorou o jeito que a pele nos cantos dos olhos dele forma umas ruguinhas quando ele sorri? Feito o Robert Redford quando era mais jovem?

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Ora, você está me deixando...**

... de estômago absolutamente embrulhado.

Francamente, eu era assim quando comecei a me encontrar com o Kiba? Porque, se era, não entendo como nenhuma de vocês não me deu um tiro. Isso chega a dar náuseas. Realmente chega. Você precisa parar.

Hinata

**-**

**-**

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Rock Lee**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

(...)

**Continua...**

**(...)**

**Diretor: **GRAVANDO!

**Grilo:** Cri, Cri, Cri, Cri...

**Naruto: **Alguém tem aquele negocio para matar insetos?

**Grilo: **Cri, Cri, Cri, Cri, Cri!! (**Tradução: VEM! VEM! Que eu mato vocês!**)

**Diretor: **Cadê a Nat-sama?

**Sasuke: **Ela foi comprar umas roupas, ela disse que ia entrar na guerra... E além do mais, tem um mutirão de pessoas lá fora, a maioria com de taco de beisebol, bazucas, tomates, têm até gente preparada para tacar os animais nela...

**Diretor: **A coisa ta feia para o lado dela... – Começa a pegar um escudo. – Quero nem ver quando ela entrar aqui dentro...

**-- Naruto **Boiando**. – **Não entendi nada!

**Sasuke: **Dobe!

– **Na loja de armamentos. – **

**Empregado: **Bom Dia Senhora! Em que posso lhe ajudar?

**Eu: **_"Inner: SENHORA?! MOSTRA PARA EL... Ah... Esquece, você está vestida de senhora mesmo..." _Bo-Bom D-dia me-meu Jo-jovem! O Senhor poderia me arranjar alguns armamentos, meu filho vai entrar numa guerra, e pediu para eu comprar umas coisas aqui para ele... – Com uns lençóis por cima de mim, bengala, óculos de vovó, e aquelas perucas brancas com o cabelo enroladinho. – Por favor, me ajude, é urgente.

**Empregado: **_"Como eu queria ter uma mãe que nem ela" – Lágrimas de Emoção. – _Por aqui Senhora...

**- OFF. –**

**Sasuke: **Se eu tirar a roupa na frente daquelas mulheres, será que elas irão desmaiar?

**Diretor: **Acho que sim.

**Sasuke: **Isso foi uma pergunta retórica

**Diretor: ¬¬**

**Naruto: **8D

**Sasuke: **...

**...: **CHEGUEI! - PLOFT! PLOFT! PLOFT! BUM! BUM! TAC! TAC! TAC! MUUUUUU…. MIAUUUUUUUU… . –

**Sasuke: **Guerra dos Animais?!

**Diretor: **Não, é a Terceira Guerra Mundial.

**Naruto: **...

**Eu: **AAAAAA!! MILHÕES DE DESCULPAS – Recebe uma ovada na cara. - ¬¬... Vocês devem estar pensando... "COMO OUSA APARECER AGORA!? EU NÃO IREI MANDAR REVIEW PARA TU SÓ POR CAUSA DISSO, MUAHAHAHA". Se for isso, tenham piedade de eu N.N, eu só demorei um mês, 11 dias, mais algumas horas, minutos... Mais não façam isso T-T, porque eu ficarei depressiva (Fazem uma Criança FELIZ!) e ai tudo vai para o fundo do poço... T-T**. **Desculpa mesmo gente!! Milhões de desculpas!! N.N – Jogam uma vaca em mim. – Quem FOI?! – Fogo nos olhos. –

**Sasuke: **Desse jeito Naruto!

**Naruto: **Nossa! E para jogar as vacas é muito fác... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**Eu: **ANMAUHMWAUHMWAUHMWAUWMAUWMA! – **Risada psicopata, jogo o Naruto pela janela**. – Continuando! Me desculpa gente! Mesmo, mesmo!!

Então... Eu parei ali para vocês morrerem de curiosidade... Muahaha... Ta... Morrer não, se não fico sem reviews! Que cara de pau eu em n.n... Mais mesmo assim... Se vocês quiserem descobrir o que o Lee vai falar com a Sakura sobre o Sasuke ou melhor, Naruto, só mandando reviews e esperar! Pois desta vez irei apostar mais rápido, talvez, começo a preparar nesse semana!

Não vai dar para responder as reviews hoje.

**Mais eu agradeço muito**: _harunoliliana,_ _Eeva Uchiha7, Hyuuga Skazi, Vicky-chan11, Ledger m, U. Na-chan, Bruna Lopes e Ani-chan._

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! E espero que continuem acompanhando!

Beijoss e desculpa mais uma vez!

**MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR! **

**FAÇA UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ! É SÓ DAR GO NO BOTÃO ROXO ALI EMBAIXO, DAR O SEU COMENTARIO/CRITICA, QUE ELA IRÁ RECEBER SUA DOAÇÃO! **

**Sasuke: **Retardada!

**Eu: **3

Beijoss gente!!

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

-

-

-

**Continuação:**

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Rock Lee**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Sim, eu sei. Ouvi todo mundo falando sobre isso perto do bebedouro. Aparentemente, o Fresche era o lugar onde tudo estava acontecendo na noite passada.

Não se preocupe – não estou chateado por não ter sido convidado. Entendo muito bem por que não me queria lá.

E não precisa se preocupar por estar escrevendo agora com a intenção de reconquistar você. Entendi – afinal – que encontrou uma outra pessoa.

Estou escrevendo só para dizer que me sinto feliz por você. Sempre desejei antes de mais nada sua felicidade.

E, se o ama então eu só preciso ouvir isso. Porque para você amar alguém, Sakura, eu sei que ele teria que ser um individuo realmente virtuoso e nobre. Um homem que lhe demonstre o respeito que você merece. Um homem que nunca a decepcione.

Eu só quero que saiba Sakura, que eu teria feito qualquer coisa no mundo para ser esse homem para você. Eu realmente teria. Se não fosse a Karin...

Mas agora não é hora nem lugar de vir com um lance tipo "se não fosse aquilo".

Mas saiba que estou pensando em você, e estou gostando de ver você tão radiante de felicidade como está. Você merece isso, mais do que qualquer pessoa que já conheci.

Lee

-

-

**Para: Rock Lee**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Obrigada, Lee. Sua mensagem foi muitíssimo agradável, e significou muito mesmo para mim.

Sakura

P.S.: Desculpe eu precisar trazer o assunto á baila, mas sei que foi você que pegou a bonequinha articulada da Xena, princesa guerreira, que ficava em cima do meu computador. O cara do fax viu você fazendo isso, Lee.

Quero minha bonequinha de volta. Não quero saber o que fez com ela. Só, por favor, me devolva a boneca. Entendeu?

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Tenten**

**Assunto: Seu novo namorado**

É tão típico da sua pessoa, querida, ficar exibindo seu namoradinho novo na única noite em que não posso comparecer a essa cerimônia de inauguração... Não é justo. Quando é que ele vai vir aqui leva-la para almoçar ou coisa assim, para que eu possa cumprimentá-lo? Já faz tanto tempo que não o vejo que mal consigo me lembrar como ele é. Talvez eu deva dar um pulinho no Whitney para refrescar a memória.

Tenten

-

-

**Para: Hinata**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Foto de nu**

AI, MEU DEUS!!

Esqueci-me completamente do auto-retrato do Naruto Uzumaki que está supostamente em exposição no Whitney!

Aquele onde ele está nu! (**N/G: Todas as garotas desmaiam. – x.X)**

O QUE EU FAÇO?? Quero dizer, não posso ir lá para dar uma ESPIADA, posso? Seria uma sordidez tão grande...

Sakura

P.S.: Só de pensar nisso já fico com dor de cabeça.

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Ah, sai dessa.**

É claro que pode ir espiar. O que é mais sórdido você olhar a foto ou ele tirá-la e expô-la ali para todo mundo ver?

Mas, seja lá como for, pegue a bolsa e venha comigo. Vamos faltar ao _spinning _para nos ilustrarmos um pouco, por cortesia do Museu Whitney de Arte Americana.

Hinata

P.S.: Sua dor de cabeça é do Frappucino. Eles também me dão dor de cabeça.

-

-

**Para: Kurenai**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Assunto: Precisa da sua...**

... Receita de linguado recheado com caranguejo. Resolvi que, como toda vez que tento levá-la para jantar tudo acaba em fiasco, simplesmente irei preparar um jantar para ela, na privacidade do meu próprio lar.

Ou do lar da tia do Naruto Uzumaki, como queira.

Quem saber, talvez, eu até crie coragem para lhe contar a verdade sobre mim.

Mas, provavelmente, não direi.

Além disso, como se fazem aqueles canapezinhos de pão com os tomates em cima?

Sasuke

-

-

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke**

**De: Kurenai**

**Assunto: Meus canapezinhos de pão**

Eu só posso presumir que esteja se referindo á _bruschetta._ Você torra fatias de baguete, depois passa pasta de alho nelas, e depois pica uns tomates, e aí...

Ai, pelo amor de Deus, Sasuke, liga para o Zabar's e pede um pronto, como uma pessoa normal. E finge que foi você que fez. Você acha que eu sei cozinhar? Ah! Meu frango assado? Kenny Rogers. Meu linguado recheado com caranguejo? Jefferson Market. Minhas fritas? Vêm congeladas num saquinho!

Adora já sabe de tudo. Não conta para o Itachi. Vai estragar a magia.

Kurenai

-

-

**Para: Tenten**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Naruto Uzumaki**

Querida Tenten,

Ria quanto quiser. Eu não acho nada engraçado.

Não dá para dizer que penso que os pais deles eram particularmente responsáveis, também, dando uma câmera ao garotinho de cinco anos e depois o deixando brincar com ela na banheira. Ele podia ter sido eletrocutado, ou alguma coisa assim.

Além do mais aquela foto nem se parece com ele.

Sakura

P.S.: Eu culpo VOCÊ pelo fato de eu estar claramente pegando um resfriado. Você me causou aquela ansiedade e me tornou suscetível a essa gripe nojenta que anda por aí.

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Tenten**

**Assunto: Ah, coitada.**

Você sabe como adoro te provocar. Você é como a irmãzinha monga que eu nunca tive.

Estou só brincando, querida, só brincando.

Além do mais, em vez de rebelar contra mim, devia sentir pena de mim. Estou desesperadamente apaixonada pelo seu Lee, e ele nem me dá bola. Ele fica só sentado ali na baiazinha dele, olhando para o protetor de tela que fez com uma você de vocês dois. Tão comovente que quase me leva ás lágrimas.

Mas, desde que fiz plástica nas pálpebras, eu fiquei fisicamente incapaz de chorar.

Aliás, que saia é essa sua? Faz você parecer uma cachorrinha que usa roupinha.

Tenten

P.S.: Será que daria para você parar de tossir assim? Está piorando minha ressaca.

-

-

**Para: Shikamaru Nara**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Minha saúde**

Caro Shikamaru,

Estou escrevendo essa mensagem de casa para você saber que não irei trabalhar hoje devido ao fato de ter acordado com a garganta doendo, febre e coriza.

Deixei os testos da coluna na sua escrivaninha ontem á noite, e tem muito material para Ronnie usar amanhã. Diga a ela que está tudo na pasta verde na minha mesa.

Se tiver alguma dúvida, sabe onde me encontrar.

Sakura

P.S.: PELO AMOR DE DEUS diga a Ino Yamanaka do RH que não fui hoje porque estou doente! Ela considerou minha última falta por doença como atraso e isso foi parar na minha ficha de pessoal permanente!

P.P.S.: Será que dá para ver se a minha bonequinha articulada da Xena princesa guerreira está em cima do meu computador de novo? Alguém a pegou, mas vai ter que devolvê-la. Só me avise se ele devolveu ou não.

Obrigada,

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Mãe e Papai**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Meu último desejo e testamento**

Oi. Estou escrevendo para lhes comunicar que estou com uma gripe horrível e provavelmente morrerei. Se eu morrer, quero que saibam que vou deixar para você e o papai todo o dinheiro do meu fundo de previdência. Favor usá-lo para mandar Kenny e Richie para a faculdade. Eu sei que eles provavelmente não vão querer fazer curso universitário, pois planejam continuar jogando na NBA quando crescerem, mas só no caso de os esportes profissionais não darem certo, eles devem conseguir pelo menos pagar um semestre ou dois com meus 24.324,57 dólares.

Favor doar todas as minhas roupas a Crystal Hope, a nova mulher do Jer. Ela parece ter o meu manequim.

Não sei o que fariam com minha coleção de bonecas Madame Alexander. Talvez Robbie e Kelly tenham uma menina agora, e então podem dar a coleção a ela.

Minhas únicas outras posses neste mundo são meus livros. Será que daria para, no caso de minha morte, doa-los todos ao sobrinho da minha vizinha, o Sasuke? Na verdade o nome verdadeiro dele é Naruto. Você ia gostar dele. Ele é muito engraçado e gentil.

E não, mãe, não estamos transando.

Não me pergunte por que não. Quero dizer, não deixe o papai ler isso, mas estou começando a me perguntar se tem algum problema comigo. Além do fato de eu estar com essa gripe, quero dizer. Porque o Sasuke e eu só trocamos beijos uma vez, e desde esse dia, nada.

Talvez eu não beijei bem, mesmo. Talvez seja essa mesmo a causa. Talvez seja por isso que todos os caras com quem eu saí, do Jer em diante, tenham acabado me dando o fora. Beijo mal pra caramba. Sou baixinha, tenho uma bexiga minúscula, tenho cabelos ruivos e beijo mal.

Vamos encarar os fatos: quando eu nasci, mãe, o médico mencionou as palavras _mutação genética? _Ele alguma vez mencionou... Ai sei lá, o termo _anomalia biológica?_

Porque é o que penso que sou. Ah, já sei: Robbie saiu legal. Eu acho que ele tem o cromossomo do beijo que eu evidentemente não tenho. OU isso ou a Kelly beija mal também, e não conseguiu distinguir bom do ruim.

Não creio... AHHHH!! Tem alguém batendo á porta!

É o Sasuke! E eu assim, horrorosa! Mamãe preciso me despedir.

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Mãe e Pai**

**Assunto: Esse seu último e-mail sem pé nem cabeça**

Sakura Haruno!

Que e-mail foi aquele que enviou hein? Você só esta resfriadinha, filha. Não está morrendo. Suas bonecas vão ficar exatamente onde estão, na estante do seu quarto, junto com as medalhas do Clube de Instrução da Juventude Rural do Ministério da Agricultura e o diploma da Duane County High School.

E que negócio é esse de um cara não achar que você beija bem? Ora, se for isso que ele pensa, então lhe diga que pode r se jogar em algum brejo por aí. Tenho certeza de que você beija muito bem.

Não se preocupe Sakura, há montes de peixes no mar. É só jogar esse aí fora. Seu dia vai chegar. Você é muito mais bonita do que todas aquelas moças que vejo na televisão, especialmente aquele que teve um caso com o presidente. Você pode se sair melhor do que esse cara que acha que você beija mal, e aquele que transou com a Karin. Sabe, ouvi dizer que ela mandou selar os dentes!

Então é só dizer a esse cara para sumir, e depois se aninhar na cama e assistir aquele programa de entrevista do ABC, o _The View, _bebendo bastante líquidos e principalmente tomando caldo de galinha com macarrão. Vai ficar boa num instante.

E mesmo que não devesse te dizer isso – eu queria que fosse surpresa – vou enviar uma coisinha que deve te alegrar. Tudo bem, é uma caixa de _snikerdoodles, _seu biscoito predileto.

Então, chega dessa cara amarrada, mocinha!

Com carinho,

Mamãe

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Obrigada**

Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Sasuke me contou que ligou e que você disse que eu estava de cama. Então sabe o que ele fez? Francamente, não quero deixá-la de estômago embrulhado, mas estou morrendo de vontade de contar a alguém, então escolhi você como vítima.

Ele foi á Deli da Segunda Avenida e trouxe para mim um caldo de galinha!

Juro! Uma porção bem grande! E depois foi até meu apartamento com o caldo, suco de laranja, uma fita de vídeo e sorvete (baunilha, nada mais que isso, mas acho que não é capaz de bolar coisa melhor. Sabe ás vezes, a gente tem que dar uma treinadinha neles, mesmo).

E mesmo que eu devesse estar um horror (eu estava com meu pijama estampado de vaca, e os chinelos de pelúcia de coelhinho, e devia ter visto os meus cabelos, ai, mamãe), quando lhe perguntei se queria ficar e assistir ao filme comigo (_Janela indiscreta _– eu sei o que está pensando, Hinata, mas tenho certeza de que ele não tem absolutamente nenhuma idéia de que andei espionando ele. Além do mais, eu sempre desviava o olhar recatadamente quando ele ia se despir **(N/A: Comigo seria o contrário... – Sakura: É... Fiz errada nessa parte...).** Ora, menos uma vez, mas foi só para resolver uma questão importantíssima, se ele vestia samba-canção ou cueca tradicional **(N/A: Que tamanho era? – Sakura – vermelha. – Nem ti conto...)**), e ele aceitou!

Então levei a televisão no carrinho dela para assistirmos ao filme no sofá, mas ele disse que eu devia me deitar na cama (que estava na cara que eu tinha abandonado para vir atender á porta – eu não tinha me importado de fazer isso, nem nada, e devia ver o mar de bolinhas de lenço de papel em torno dela) e aí ele me fez voltar para a cama, e levou a televisão, colocando-a diante de mim.

Então entrou na cozinha – o que me deixou envergonhada... Devia ter visto todos os pratos na minha pia – e quando ele voltou veio trazendo a sopa e um copo enorme de suco naquela bandeja que comprei no Píer 1, lembra? Só que eu costumava usa-la para apoiar o _laptop _sobre as bordas da banheira, como a moça daqueles comerciais, naquela vez em que voltei de Jones Beach toda queimada e o Shikamaru foi perverso a ponto de me obrigar a trabalhar em casa.

Hinata foi tão lindo! Ele se deitou do outro lado da cama (não sob as cobertas, em cima deles, veja bem) e nós assistimos ao filme, tomei minha sopa, e quando o terminei abriu o sorvete, e comemos direto da caixa com colheres, e aí aconteceu o susto, esquecemos totalmente dele, e ele derreteu, um pouco sobre os meus lençóis, que agora estão melados, mas deixa isso pra lá, não é?

Então, quando o filme acabou, passei para o Canal do Tempo e vimos à cobertura ao vivo do Furacão Jan que estava destroçando a costa de Trinidad! Então ficamos assistindo áquilo durante um tempo, e aí não sei o que aconteceu, devo ter tomado descongestionante demais, mas quando vi, ele estava dizendo até amanhã e indo embora, já era noite, e ele tinha lavado todos os pratos.

Não só os da sopa, e do suco e tal. TODOS os pratos que estavam na minha pia estavam lavados e no escorredor.

Durante um minuto pensei que estava tendo alucinações, mas esta manhã eles ainda estavam lá. Hinata, ele _lavou meus pratos _enquanto eu estava inconsciente, e provavelmente aos roncos, devido á minha congestão nasal horrorosa.

Não é a coisa mais linda que já ouviu? Que já ouviu, MESMO? Nunca homem nenhum lavou meus pratos!

Ora, isso é tudo. Eu só queria me gabar. Mas ainda estou me sentindo moída, então não sei quando volto ao trabalho.

A Xena está de volta ao lugar dela? O que acha que ele fez com ela? Meu deus, ainda bem que terminamos. Que cara mais MALUCO!

Sakura

P.S.: Só porque estou doente não é motivo para você faltar á aula de _spinning._

_-_

_-_

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: E aí?**

E qual ele escolheu, afinal, samba-canção ou cueca tradicional? Não faz suspense, Haruno.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Ora essa,**

Samba-canção.

Muito bonita, aliás, com umas bolinhas de golfe estampadas.

**(N/A: - Se segurando para não dar risada. - - Sasuke: ¬¬)**

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Shikamaru Nara**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Minha saúde**

Prezado Shikamaru,

Ainda estou de cama. Não vai dar para ir trabalhar hoje e provavelmente nem amanhã também.

Não fica bravo, Shikamaru. Eu sei que a época é movimentada, por causa das festas nos Hamptons, e tal, mas o que eu posso fazer? Tirei vantagem do meu fabuloso plano de assistência médica ontem e fui a um médico. Sabe o que ele me receitou? Cama e líquidos. Cama e líquidos, Shikamaru! Não vai dar para ir a Hamptons. Quero dizer, a Tenten podia ir, é claro, mas eu não.

Além do mais, tenho certeza de que o doutor não se referiu a essa espécia de líquidos.

Diga a Ronie que não acredito naquele negócio do Shikamaru e da Winona em Cannes, e que é melhor conferir com os assesssores dela antes de publicas a matéria. Ele é velho demais para ela.

Sakura

P.S.: Não se esqueça de dizer a Ino Yamanaka que ainda estou doente,e não é atraso.

P.P.S.: E a minha princesa guerreira Xena, já voltou?

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Assunto: Sakura.**

O que aconteceu, está na Internet de novo? Já estou tentando telefonar para você fez uma hora. E SEI que não é com a Sakura que está falando, porque acabei de vir de lá.

E não fui o único que foi lá, aliás. Pode-se adivinhar quem abriu quando eu bati...

**(...)**

**Continua**

(...)

**Gravador: **Gravando! – Ouça-se um barulho para desligar o aparelho. –

**Sasuke: **Para que um gravador?

**Diretor: **Minha voz é muito linda para ser gastada... Todo dia tenho que fazer gargarejo para ter uma voz perfeita, se você me compreende... – Olhar sexy para o Sasuke. –

**- Com medo. – **Desculpa, mas não compreendo – Sasuke começa a se afastar. – Falando nisso... Cadê ela?

**... : **Ela quem? – Apareço vestida de gatinha. –

**Sasuke: **Que que isso? O.õ

**Nat: **Decide fazer hoje como... DIA DA FANTASIA!! Pegue cada um sua fantasia e vá para rua se exibir!! – Começa a dançar Macarena. –

**Sasuke: **Nem a pau que você vai me vest... – Olha para si mesmo. – MAS O QUÊ? Porque estou vestido de pintinho?

**- **Ainda dançando. – Seu cabelo horas! 8D

**Naruto: **Olha eu Sasuke! Ela me vestiu de Raposa!

**Gaara: **De panda ¬¬

**Nat:** Mas fala sério... Vocês estão fofos... _gostosos, lindos, maravilhosos, perfeitos, MEUUDEUSS!! _– Começa a babar litros e litros de... Baba –.

**Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto: **Obrigado, eu acho...

**Nat: **Ta bom então! Oiii Pessoal! Como vocês estão vendo/lendo, eu estava trabalhando nas fantasias deles, sabe... 8D. Mas se vocês quiserem ajudar eles a tirar... Podem pegar... MUAHAUHAUHUAA!!

Mas... Continuando, dessa vez postei rápido... Deixei naquela parte para vocês ficarem curiosos/curiosas para saber quem atendeu a porta... E o porque "dessa pessoa" estar lá... Mas vou responder as reviews agora!

**Sasuke: **Deixa-me responder umas...

**Nat: **Ta. Primeiro me deixa responder umas ai você responde as outras... GO! GO! GO!

**Ledger m**. : Mila-chan!! *.*. Nya! Obrigada, assim fico envergonhada – vermelha –.

O nosso Sasu-chan ta precisando de umas lições, não acha – cara safada. – Mas... Ele só pode fazer isso quando NÓS DUAS estiver presente... 8D.

É mila-chan! Saudades também de nós duas conversar no MSN, agora que os professores nos encheram de trabalho, mal dá para entrar no MSN =/. Que bom que as férias estão chegando... UFAA!!

Continua lendo viuu!! Beijoss 3

**Eeva Uchiha7**: Ahhh desculpa a demora... Mil desculpas mesmo... Para tu ver né 8D, o Nessa parte Orochimaru fico bemm... Tarado... O.õ. 8D, mas tem que ser assim Ò\o/Ó!

Só lendo para descobrir! Para ver, o Lee vai parar de correr atrás da Sakura... Vou parar aqui, se não conto tudo x/.\x.

Faz isso não ò.ó. Fiquei com dor no corpo inteiro depois daquela xD. Maldito (gostoso, sexy, lindo, maravilhoso) seja o Uchiha! Continua lendo viuu! Beijoss e Ja ne!

**x ****Hunter-nin: ***.* Aqui ta moça! Tenha uma boa leitura e muito obrigada. Beijos e Ja ne!

**.N: **ehuieheiuheiue... Relaxa... Eu também amei de primeira quando eu digitei ela... Eu acho também Oõ? Obrigada! Continue lendo! Beijos e Ja ne!

**Hyuuga Skazi: **Foi ao contrário... Meus dedos que tinham morrido... Mas eu já estava escrevendo o capitulo faz um tempinho, mas apenas escrevia uma pagina apenas, como teve uns dias sem aula, aproveitei ao máximo escrevi 19 páginas, nem sei como eu agüentei tudo isso. ^^. Obrigada! Continua lendo viu! Beijos e Ja ne!

**-chan: **Xará! Ahhh! Que bom! Cortaram sua review... Poxa, nem liga, só aconteceu uma vez isso comigo fique P da vida... Mas nem liga... É normal, eu acho... oO? Mas continua lendo viu! Beijos e Ja ne!

O Sasuke-kun vai assumir agora gente! Vou ficar aqui, de olho nele... O.O **– Com os olhos grudados nele**. – Hihihi...

**Sasuke: **TU É A SAKURA-CHAN DE VERDADE OU É A FALSA? O.Õ

**Nat: **MAS RESPEITO SEU FILHO DE UMA BOA MÃE! PLAFT – Bate na cabeça dele. –

**Sasuke: **T-T. Desculpaa!! Descullpaa!!

**Nat: **Desculpa Sakura-san! É que ele ta necessitado da outra Sakura... Ò.ó.

xD. Entendo sim, eu fazia isso também, apenas add nos favoritos, tinha preguiça de mandar a review ou de fazer feio na primeira e ser tipo esganada u.u.

Nossa! Quantas ações que se fez em! Fiquei até de boca aberta!

**Sasuke:**

ADOREI  
AMEI  
APAIXONEI  
BABEI  
GELEI  
SUSPIREI  
DESMAIEI  
ACORDEI  
DESMAIEI DE NOVO  
ACORDEI  
APAIXONEI DE NOVO  
AMEI DE NOVO...

Tudo isso? Não acha meio exagerado não?

**Nat: **Liga não Sakura-san! Ele ta na TPM!

Mas primeiro! Tu tens que pedir autorização para mim para namorar a minha fic – Dando uma de "Papai". – Brincadeirinha :3

Sim... Realmente concordo plenamente com você, ele é MUITOO ciumento. -.-, quando aparece alguém aqui ele vai e expulsa de uma vez e fala para eu: "Tu na vai falar com ninguém ò.Ó, ai da um calafrio, uma vontade de apertar as bochechas dele até arrancar!! *o*... ^^.

Pode ficar calma Inner da Sakura! Eu não vou mas atrasar!! Eu acho né .-.

**Inner da Nat: **Inner da Sakura aqui quem fala é a Inner da Natália, mas bem, já gastei muito a minha voz, não se preocupa não! Ela não vai mas demorar, se demorar, ela vai ficar sem o Sasuke-kun por 1 semana.

**Nat: **NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

**No Japão:**

... : NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Japoneses: O.Õ? – **Começa a tremer onde todos estão. – TERREMOTOOOO!! – Um monte de gente começa a correr. –

-

-

**Nat: **... NÃOOOOOOOOOO!

**Inner da Natália: **Viu só?! Ela fica desse jeito... Toda traumatizada ao saber disso, já ocorreu uma vez com ela e sabe... Foi parar no hospital.

_A televisão liga:_

_Jornal Nacional_

**Fátima: **Boa Noite a Todos! Vamos as noticias de hoje... No Japão houve um grande terremoto, os metereologistas até agora não descobriram nada sobre o desastre sofre isso, manteremos contato, pois isso ocorreu no mundo inteiro menos aqui. Tenham uma boa noite e até mais!

_Fim do Noticiário!_

**Nat: **NOSSA O.O!

**Inner da Natália: **Continuando... SIM! HO!HO!HO. Pervertidas CONCERTEZA!! Cada um contém essa qualidade linda e maravilhosa não?! Já te falei que vi o Sasuke-kun tomando o banho? Eu e a Nat-sama tivemos um.. ATAQUE CARDIÁCO! Naquele dia, a gente foi parar no Céu... Mas algum INFELIZ nos trouxe de volta ao mundo... A gente conseguia ver o Sasuke-kun tomando banho, se trocando, passando a toalha em sua corpo másculo e maravilhoso, aquela bundinha dele... – Continuando com os comentários. –

**Nat: **Er... Eu termino para ela.-. Hehe! Cuidado viu com o Sasuke real! Mas tipo... Tem dois meninos da minha sala que parece o Sasuke-kun! Estou falando sério, até as minhas amigas concorda, cabelos preto todo arrepiado, olhos pretos, branco, musculosos, perfeitos... – Babando e continuando com as palavras. –

**Sasuke: **Ta ¬¬, minha vez. Ela agradece – Olha para mim vendo o meu olhar sonhador. – E muito Ò.ó. Concerteza ela vai querer você como amiga, ela é amiga de todo mundo, nunca vi ninguém odiar ela... Se tiver alguém, ai eu mudo essa frase n.n. A Nat-chan é amiga de todo mundo, então considere-se uma já! Eu sou sua fruta? O.õ. Só que tipo, se eu for uma fruta, você vai acabar me comendo e... E... EU NUNCA MAS VOU EXISTIR! – Rios de Lágrimas. – Sou jovem para ser ENGOLIDO!

**Nat: **UFA! Terminei! Liga não! XD, o importante é que você comentou! Nem ligo para o tamanho da review, o que me importa é que estou divertindo o pessoas com a leitura ;D

O prazer é todo meu conhece-la! Espero sermos boas amigas! Beijos e Ja ne!

**Cerejinhah-Chan:** Nyaa!! Que bomm que se ta adorando!! *o*. APOIADAA!! Ele é um DEUS-GREGO! Quem sabe Deus mande um para nós, para cada uma, já pensou? NOSSA!! – Desmaia. –

**Sasuke: **Er... Vocês não estão exagerando?

**- Acorda. – **Sasuke-kun! Você deve estar honrado com isso, se não fosse nós, você seria um zero á baixo! Kukuku...

**Sasuke: **Ç.Ç

Concerteza!! xD. Beijoss e Ja ne! Continua lendo viu!!

**Debiie: **Aqui está! Muito obrigada!! Espero que goste desse cap! Beijos e Ja ne!

**É ISSO AE PESSOAL!**

**Mandem review para ver o resto da história e o desenrolar da mesma!**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo! **

**Faça uma criança feliz! E um Deus-Grego ser também... 8D**

**Sasuke: **ISSO AE PESSOAL! MANDEM REVIEW QUE EU MOSTRO PARA VOCÊS UMA"S" FOTOS MINHAS NO BANHO... – Pisca para a Câmera. –

**Nat: **Sasuke... – Voz maldosa. – Não se esqueça viu...

**Sasuke: **TO INDOO!! TO INDOOO!! T-T – E então o Sasuke foi para o tronco. –

**Nat: **Como vocês estão vendo né... A ESCRAVA ISAU... Ops... O ESCRAVO GOSTOSO DO SASUKE foi para o tronco, e é um obrigação minha dar umas... Chicotadas nele... MUHASUAUSHAUHAUAHUHAA!! PLAFT!

**MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!**

**Beijos e Ja ne!!**

_Uchiha Natalia Agradece!_


	13. Chapter 13

**-**

... Sim, você está certa, o Senhor Perfeição em pessoa.

Aliás, eu não diria que ele é tão perfeito. Gostei do cara. Ele é normal, sabe? Não parece aquele maluco do Rock Lee. Lembra quando você, eu, o Lee e a Sakura saímos naquela única vez e ele falou mal dos policias? Cara, aquilo me deixou queimado. Eu calei a boca dele rapidinho, não calei, quando lhe disse que quatro primos meus trabalhavam para a polícia de Nova York? Pelo menos esse cara não fala besteira como o Lee costumava falar.

Bom, aí eu fui entregar as coisas, como você pediu, e Sasuke atendeu á porta, e a princípio eu fiquei muito sem jeito, para dizer a verdade. Pensei que tinha interrompido algum tipo de atividade sexual. Mas o cara estava vestido, e disse: "Vai entrando.".

E então vi a Sakura com aquele pijama muito doido malhado de preto e branco, feito uma vaca, na cama, mas ela não parecia muito doente, se quer mesmo saber. Eles estavam assistindo a um filme. Aparentemente, desde que ela ficou doente, andam fazendo muito isso. Ele traz comida – nada, devo dizer á altura dos meus padrões, mas comestível, pelo menos – e eles assistem a filmes.

Não sei. Devo interpretar isso como um relacionamento sério? Não andaram trepando pelo que eu pude observar. Havia toneladas de bolinhas de lenço de papel sujas no chão, mas tenho certeza de que era de coriza da Sakura, e não, sabe como é de uma outra coisa.

Epa, não se zangue _comigo_. Eu sou apenas um mensageiro.

E aí eu disse: "Olha as coisas do trabalho, e também um _cobbler_ de pêssego que eu fiz especialmente para você". E é claro que a Sakura ficou louca de felicidade, porque como qualquer _gourmand_ decente ela reconheceu que meu _cobbler _de pêssego é uma dádiva dos deuses, e insistiu que comêssemos todo um pedaço. Sasuke levou o _cobbler _e partiu, e fiquei com a impressão de que já estava sabendo onde estavam as coisas que ela guarda os potinhos de plástico dela no forno e tem esse negócio de pôr a cerveja na gaveta de legumes.

Bom, para encurtar o papo, ele pôs enormes bolas de sorvetes de baunilha em cima do doce, o que, como sabe, estraga a pureza da textura do _cobbler_. Mas tudo bem. Todos nos sentamos na cama e comemos o _cobbler_ com sorvete e, modéstia á parte, foi o melhor _cobbler_ de pêssego que já fiz, apesar do tal sorvete.

Então tentei assistir ao filme um pouco porque a Sakura disse para eu ficar, mas deu para notar que mesmo ela _tivesse dito_ para ficar, ele agiu tipo, quando é que você vai sair? Então eu falei que precisava voltar ao trabalho, Sakura agradeceu, disse que estava se sentindo melhor, que voltaria a redação na segunda-feira, e eu falei "legal". E o Sasuke me levou até a porta, e me disse, "foi legal te rever, tchau" e praticamente fechou a porta na minha cara.

Acho que não posso culpá-lo, eu também ficava assim quando começamos a namorar. A Sakura não usa lingerie?

Ora, apesar do pijama, vou lhe dizer, o cara está de quatro. Muito mais do que o Lee jamais esteve.

E acho que, como sempre, a Sakura não faz a menos idéia disso, faz? Não acha que alguém devia alerta-la?

Kiba

-

-

**Para: Mamãe e Papai**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Biscoitos caseiros**

Querida mamãe,

Muitíssimo obrigada pelos biscoitos! São deliciosos, pelo menos se eu pudesse sentir o gosto de alguma coisa, tenho certeza que seriam. Quero que saiba que estou muito melhor – não boa o suficiente para trabalhar, é claro, mas melhor. Ainda estou com a voz ruim o bastante para, ao telefonar para o trabalho, dizer para o chefe que vou faltar, e ele não desconfiar de nada, então está ótimo.

Também, com relação aquele assunto dos beijos: desculpe ter acusado você e o papai de não passar genes bons para mim. Acontece que beijo bem: o Sasuke só é tímido.

Claro, é difícil beijar quando o nariz está completamente entupido, mas acho que a perfeição só se atinge com a prática.

De qualquer forma, obrigada pelos biscoitos, outra vez, e vou telefonar para vocês depois.

Com carinho,

Sakura

P.S.: Sasuke também adorou seus biscoitos!

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Mamãe**

**Assunto: Biscoitos Caseiros**

Sakura precisa me perdoar. Eu realmente não estava querendo me intrometer. Mas tive a nítida impressão – e não pense que precisa me contar se não quiser – que você e esse Sasuke Naruto Uzumaki andam transando.

Olha você já é crescidinha e é claro que precisar tomar suas próprias decisões, mas acho que devias tomar algumas precauções.

Ele não vai comprar a vaca se ganhar o leite de graça.

É verdade. E é verdade mesmo. Vê se consegue um anel dele antes de descruzar as pernas, mocinha.

Ta bem, eu sei, eu sei. Todas as moças agem assim hoje em dia.

Ora, se precisar ser "maria-vai-com-as-outras" pelo menos faça sexo seguro, ta bem, querida? Prometa á mamãe isso agora.

Epa preciso parar. O papai e eu vamos nos encontrar com um time de boliche no Sizzler para jantar hoje.

Com carinho,

Mamãe.

-

-

**Para: Mamãe**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Biscoitos Caseiros**

Ai, mamãe, NÃO ESTOU transando com ele, ta? Eu só falei em beijos! Como é que se vai do beijo para o sexo assim?

Bom, ta legal, acho que é uma evolução natural, mas, mesmo assim. Esse negócio da vaca que falou é ridículo. Eu lá me pareço com alguma vaca?

Além do mais, por que não posso experimentar o par de calçar antes de comprar, hein? Foi esse o conselho que o papai deu ao Robbie antes dele ir para a faculdade.

E eu, o que ganho? Um conselho de vaca!

Ora, para sua informação, mãe, pode ser que eu queria experimentar as calças, sim. Isso já te ocorreu? Quero dizer, tem muito par de calçar por aí e como é que vou encontrar a ideal se não experimentar os candidatos em potencial? Quero dizer, depois de uma seleção criteriosa?

E É CLARO que, se eu realmente decidir experimentar essas calças, vou usar as mais modernas forma de precaução. Quero dizer pelo amor de Deus, já estamos no século XXI, afinal.

Será que DAVA para não contar nada disso ao papai? Estou te implorando.

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Mamãe**

**Assunto: Biscoitos caseiros**

Não precisa gritar queridinha. Eu consigo ler muito bem as minúsculas.

É claro que confio em você e sei que vai tomar a decisão certa.

E tenho certeza de quem tem razão quanto ás calças. Eu sei que vai fazer o que for melhor. Sempre fez.

Eu só acho bom não experimentar calças que não mencionaram a palavra que começa com "A". Eu conheço montes de calças – francesas e italianas, principalmente – que logo vê com essa inicial "A" a qualquer pretexto, mas acho que as calças americanas são um pouco mais reticentes sobre isso. Quando a pronunciam, acho que costumam falar sério.

Então, será que pode me fazer um favor e ver se ouve essa palavra com "A" antes? Porque te conheço, Sakura, eu sei que seu coraçãozinho é muito sensível, se parte com facilidade. Eu lhe emprestei o ombro amigo no caso do Jer, lembra?

Então, espera para ouvir a palavra com "A", ta legal?

Eu vi no noticiário que o travesti assassino atacou outra mulher dessa vez no Upeer East Side! Espero que esteja trancando sua porta á noite, querida. Ele parece gostar principalmente de mocinhas tamanho 36, então não deixe de olhar quem vem atrás quando sair á noite, hein, filha?

Mas também não se esqueça de tomar cuidado com as crateras!

Com carinho,

Mamãe

P.S.: E com os condicionadores de ar que caem dos prédios

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Socorro**

Cometi o erro de contar á minha mãe que o Sasuke e eu nos beijamos, e agora ela está vindo com um papo de vaca e um negócio que ela chama de palavra que começa com a "A".

Mas ela me deixou grilada: qual é a regra: Sabe, o negócio da decisão de dormir junto? Tipo, depois de quantos encontros a gente pode dormir com alguém. Sem parecer uma vadia, quero dizer? E se a gente ficar doente e ele trouxer sorvete, será que se pode considerar isso um encontro? Sorvete de baunilha, pra ser exata.

Sakura

**-**

**x**

**-**

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Socorro**

O que significa o termo "vadia" para você? É uma palavra muito subjetiva, se quiser saber. Por exemplo, eu dormi com o Kiba no nosso primeiro encontro. Isso faz de mim uma vadia?

Vamos analisar.

Você está louca pelo caro. Quer transar com ele.

Mas está preocupada, pensando que se içar isso logo de cara vai te considerar uma vadia.

Quer mesmo ficar com alguém tão preconceituoso assim? Não, é claro que não.

Então acho que a resposta á sua pergunta "depois de quantos encontros você deve dormir com alguém" é:

Não há resposta certa.

É diferente para cada um.

Gostaria de ter ajudado mais.

Hinata

-

x

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Kiba Inukuza**

**Assunto: Sexo**

Querida Sakura,

Oi, espero que não se importe, mas Hinata mencionou o probleminha que está tendo – sabe aquele de quando for aos finalmente. E acho que tenho uma resposta pra você:

Se estiver bom, cai dentro.

Estou falando sério. Foi assim que sempre levei a vida e olha só como acabou. Sou chefe de cozinha do meu próprio restaurante, e vou me casar com uma mulherona supergostosa que usa tanguinha debaixo das roupinhas clássicas Ann Taylor dela.

Não dá para errar assim.

Kiba

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Por favor, perdoe.**

Meu namorado. Não sei se já mencionei que ele tem dificuldade de aprendizado.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Não em problema**

Você conversar com o Kiba sobre minha vida sexual – ou a falta dela –, mas não está contando aos colegas de trabalho – ou ESTÁ???

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Yamato**

**De: Tenten**

**Assunto: Sakura**

Mas é claro que ela devia dar logo, querido. O que é que ela tem a perder? Não está mesmo ficando mais jovem. Logo a gravidade vai estar puxando para baixo as partes dela que ela mais quer que apontem para o sol. E sabe o que dizem sobre aproveitar enquanto a gente pode.

Falando nisso, o Lee me deu bolo naquele passeio do fim de semana. O que diz? A casa do Neji é um sonho, e todos seriam bem discretos. É um pessoal do _cinema, _querido. Não creio que algum deles tenha a menor idéia de quem você é.

Se resolver, me avise.

Tenten

-

-

**Para: Orochimaru**

**De: Chouji**

**Assunto: Sakura Haruno**

É, mas se ela dormir com ele e não der certo, ela vai ter que ficar vendo o cara todo dia, porque ele mora ao lado. Não vai ser esquisito isso? Principalmente se ela – ou ele – começar a namorar outra pessoa?

É um beco sem saída. A menos que se casem, ou coisa assim, e qual a chance disso acontecer?

Chouji

-

-

**Para: Stella Markowitz**

**De: Angie So**

**Assunto: Sakura Haruno**

Ele é velho demais para ela. Qual a idade dele? Trinta e cinco anos? Qual a dela? Vinte e sete? É jovem demais. Ainda nas fraldas. Devia encontrar alguém da idade dela.

Angie

-

-

**Para: Adrian de Monte**

**De: Lês Kellog**

**Assunto: Sakura Haruno**

Sim, mas todos os rapazes da idade da Sakura estão começando empresas de comércio pela Internet e podem conseguir supermodelos quando quiserem então o que iam querer com a Sakura, que é linda, mas não é nenhuma supermodelo?

Ou isso, ou então são profissionais do _skate_.

Então acho que talvez seja legal o cara ser mais velho.

Lês

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Shikamaru Nara**

**Assunto: Sakura Haruno**

O que um cara de 35 anos está fazendo ainda solteiro, afinal? Já passou pela cabeça de alguém que ele pode ser muito bem ser gay? Será que alguém devia dizer isso a Sakura antes que ela pagar mico com ele?

Shikamaru

**-**

**-**

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Se as pessoas aqui da redação estão falando de você**

Está brincando? Pára de se achar importante. Temos coisas melhores para nos preocupar do que falar da sua vida amorosa.

Hinata

**-**

**-**

**Para: Kurenai Uchiha**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: O frango do Kenny Rogers**

Não brinca que você tentou fazer passar uma coisa boa assim como de sua própria autoria. De jeito nenhum.

Sasuke

**-**

**-**

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Genevieve Uchiha**

**Assunto: A festa beneficiente**

Só um lembrete, meu querido, da sua promessa de comparecer á festa comigo. E, é claro, seu chequinho, tão gentilmente oferecido.

Já faz alguns dias que não recebo noticias suas, então espero que tudo esteja bem.

Mim

P.S.: Ouviu falar da nossa prima Serena?

-

-

**Para: Genivieve Uchiha**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: É claro que eu não**

esqueci. Vou ser seu acompanhante, lembra? Até tirei o _smoking_ do armário e o escovei.

Até lá.

Sasuke

P.S.: Sim, ouvi falar da Serena. Culpo seus pais por dar a ela o nome de Serena, antes de qualquer outra coisa. O que esperavam?

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Shikamaru Nara**

**Assunto: Como assim,**

Não vai vir trabalhar até segunda-feira? Acho que está se esquecendo de uma coisinha, minha fofa.

A festa beneficiente do Lincoln Center se destina a levantar fundos para campanhas de prevenção do câncer. É simplesmente o maior evento social da temporada. De acordo com a Tenten todo mundo que é alguém vai estar lá.

Você pode estar até sangrando pelas órbitas, Haruno, mas você vai.

Vou mandar o Larry fazer as fotos. Veja se pega todos aqueles ricaços, os Astors, os Kennedys e os Uchihas. Sabe como adoram se ver no jornal, até um pasquinzinho velho como o nosso.

Shikamaru

P.S.: A porcaria da sua boneca voltou para o seu computador. Que história foi essa, afinal?

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Shikamaru Nara**

**Assunto: Ei**

Pára de reclamar. Se ela está bem o suficiente para pensar em transar com um cara, está bem, para se arrastar para fora da cama e vir fazer a porcaria do serviço dela.

Shikamaru

P.S.: Que tipo de navio pensa que eu comando aqui? Isso aqui não é a casa da Mãe Joana, Hyuuga.

**-**

**-**

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: jerryvive**

**Assunto: Escuta, eu...**

... bati á sua porta há algum tempo, mas você não atendeu, então presumi que estivesse dormindo. Não quis ligar, senão podia acordar você. O problema é que tenho um compromisso esta noite, então só vou poder ir até aí quando voltar, já tarde da noite. Será que vai ficar bem? Vou levar mais sorvete. Dessa vez vou tratar de escolher um com nozes cobertas de chocolate pra você catar.

Sasuke

P.S.: O Furacão Jan está se deslocando a 250 km por hora para a Jamaica. O olho deve passar por lá esta noite. Parece que vai ser feio. Isso talvez te anime.

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: A noite passada**

Ei, como é que foi? Tentei convencer o Shikamaru a não te obrigar a ir, mas ele não arredou pé. Disse que você era a única repórter que ele conhecia que podia cobrir a matéria sem ofender ninguém. Acho que a Tenten não é exatamente indicada para cobrir festas de caridade. Bom, sem dúvida foi porque andou dormindo com todos os maridos das socialites.

Espero que você não sofra uma recaída ou coisa assim.

Hinata

**-**

**-**

**Para: Itachi Uchiha**

**cc: Kurenai Uchiha**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: E agora, o que é que eu faço?**

Ta legal, ontem á noite, quando acompanhei a Mim até a festa beneficiente do Lincoln Center, quem é que veio toda lampeira até nós com aquele caderninho de anotações e o lápis? Nada mais nada menos que... a Sakura.

É isso mesmo, Sakura Haruno, correspondente da Página Dez, o _New York Journal,_ que, dá última vez que eu a vira, estava arriada de cama com um exemplar da _Cosmo_ e uma febre de quase 38 graus. Quando eu vi, ela se postou diante de mim de saltos altos e minissaia perguntando a Mim se ela acha que a festa beneficiente para prevenção do câncer vai ajudar a obter a cura algum dia.

E aí ela nota que eu estou lá, pára na mesma hora de fazer perguntas e grita: "Sasuke!".

E a Mim – você conhece a Mim – se vira e nota o cabelo rosa e o sotaque do Meio-Oeste, e quando a vi estava convidando a Sakura para se sentar com a gente e perguntando se ela queria tomar champanhe.

Agora, acho que posso dizer com segurança que essa foi à primeira vez na carreira jornalística da Sakura que um dos seus entrevistados a convidou para se sentar e tomar um drinque na sua mesa. E sei que é a primeira vez que a Mim convidou um repórter para uma entrevista particular.

E eu só podia ficar ali sentado chutando a canela da Mim debaixo da mesa toda vez que ela começava a dizer alguma coisa que lembrasse mesmo de longe "me neto", o que naturalmente ela fez umas dez milhões de vezes.

Então, o fato é que a Sakura sabe agora que _alguma coisa_ está acontecendo. Ela não faz idéia do que, é claro. Ela acha que a Mim está apaixonada por mim. Ela pensa que eu devia dar corda, uma vez que uma ricaça velha como a Mim poderia pagar integralmente todos meus cartões de créditos. Embora ela me advertisse que todos os filhos de Genevieve Uchiha acabaram em comunidades (tia Sakura e tia Elaine) ou na cadeia (tio Peter, tio Joe e papai). Ela deixou de mencionar os suicídios, tia Claire e tio Frank. Mais uma prova de que a vovó teve razão em subornar o médico legista.

Que maravilhosa família nós temos, não, Itachi? Kurenai, você devia pegar as meninas e fugir, fugir para bem longe, agora enquanto ainda pode.

Então o que eu faço? Conto a ela? Ou continuo mentindo até não poder mais?

Será que um de vocês não poderia, por favor, me dar um tiro?

Sasuke

**-**

**-**

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Itachi Uchiha**

**Assunto: Conte a ela**

Por favor, conte a ela. Estou te implorando. Não sei até quando vou poder aturar isso.

Itachi

-

-

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Kurenai Uchiha**

**Assunto: Só conte a ela**

Depois de transarem.

Estou falando sério. Porque se for bom de cama, ela não vai ligar.

Eu sei que só penso naquilo, e depende de você, é claro, mas se fosse eu, agiria assim.

Kurenai

-

-

**Para: Kurenai Uchiha**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Ah, tá legal, obrigado.**

Eu devia simplesmente dormir com ela. É claro. Por que eu não pensei nisso?

TEM ALGUMA COISA ERRADA COM VOCÊ???

Quero dizer, além do fato de ter se casado com meu irmão, é claro.

Não se lembra como era a vida de solteira? Não podia simplesmente ir para a cama com alguém. Quero dizer, sim. Podia, mas nunca dava certo. EU QUERO QUE ISSO DÊ CERTO.

É por isso que é importante que ANTES de irmos para a cama nós estabeleçamos uma relação carinhosa e acolhedora.

Entendeu? Quero dizer, não é isso que a Oprah vive dizendo?

Sasuke

-

-

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Kurenai Uchiha**

**Assunto: mas você não**

acha que a relação entre vocês já é carinhosa e acolhedora? Quero dizer você levou sorvete para ela e lavou os pratos dela, caramba. A moça está em dívida para com você. Ela vai abrir as pernas, você vai ver.

Kurenai

-

-

**Para: Kurenai Uchiha**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Dá licença, mas**

Será o filho do capeta esse negócio que está na sua barriga ou o meu sobrinho? O que é que há com você? "Ela vai abrir as pernas, você vai ver."

Ninguém abre as pernas só porque a gente traz sorvete para ela. Senão os caras dos caminhões da Mr. Softee, sabe como é...

Não, quero fazer tudo conforme o figurino. Mas o triste é que toda mulher com que saí sempre estava de olho no meu dinheiro – e estamos falando principalmente de mulheres que a Mim arranjou para mim, a nata da sociedade de Nova York, que a gente pensa que tem bastante grana nas próprias contas na Charles Schwab – então levá-las para a cama nunca foi problema. Em geral, tira-las da minha cama era o problema.

Sakura, porém, não é bem o que se chamaria de tipo que vai caindo na cama. Na verdade, ela é bem tímida.

Não sei o que vou fazer. Estava falando sério quando pedi para me darem um tiro, sabe. Eu realmente não me importaria de levar uma bala entre os olhos, se fosse rápido, e a Sakura não tivesse que ser obrigada a levar o Paco para passear de novo.

Sasuke

-

-

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Kurenai Uchiha**

**Assunto: Ai, pelo amor de Deus.**

Vê se cai dentro.

Só bata á porta e quando ela abrir, puxe-a para o corredor e começa a dar-lhe uns beijos daqueles de língua, bem profundos, depois a encoste na parede e tira a blusa dela de dentro do cós da saia e mete a mão debaixo do sutiã dela e...

Kurenai

-

-

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Itachi Uchiha**

**Assunto: Você vai ter que perdoar**

Minha mulher. Ela está atordoada de tantos hormônios que estão agindo nela neste momento. Aliás, eu acabei de pô-la na cama com uma compressa fria na cabeça.

Adoraria se parasse de debater qualquer assunto de natureza sexual com ela até o bebê chegar. Seis a oito semanas depois de o bebê nascer, aliás. Como tenho certeza de que ela lhe explicou, ela está no auge da energia sexual. E, no entanto, como sem duvida sabe, o medico informou que ela está numa fase da gravidez em que talvez seja perigoso para o bebê se a gente...

Bom, sabe como é.

Então, será que dava para fechar a matraca e evitar falar mais de sexo entre você e essa moça?

E aproveitando o embalo, por que não pensou em levar a moça para jantar? Hein? Isso sempre funciona no cinema. Você leva a moça para um jantar romântico maravilhoso, e talvez uma volta de carruagem pelo Central Park (a menos que ela seja do tipo que ache isso uma pobreza) e, se tiver sorte, ela abre as pernas. Certo?

Então, vê se leva a moça num lugar legal. Não conhece o cara do Belew's? Não é o melhor restaurante da cidade? Leva a menina lá.

E, dessa vez, se a porcaria do gato adoecer, deixa o cretino morrer.

Pelo menos, é a minha opinião.

Itachi

**-**

**-**

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Brittany e Haley Uchiha nosamamosbarney**

**Assunto: OI TIO SASUKE**

O QUE ACHOU DO NOSSO NOVO E-MAIL? PAPAI O FEZ PARA A GENTE PARAR DE USAR O DELE.

OUVIMOS MAMÃE E PAPAI FALANDO DE VOCÊ E A MOÇA ROSA OUTRA VEZ. DISSERAM QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO DIZER A ELA QUE GOSTA DELA.

BOM, NO SEGUNDO ANO, QUANDO VOCÊ É UM MENINO QUE GOSTA DE UMA MENINA, VOCÊ DÁ SEU MELHOR CARD POKEMON PRA ELA OU ENTÃO PUXA O CABELO DELA, SÓ QUE NÃO COM FORÇA PRA ELA NÃO CHORAR.

OU ENTÃO PEDE A ELA PARA ANDAR DE CARONA NO SKATE COM VOCÊ E SEGURA A MÃO DELA PARA ELA NÃO CAIR.

ESPERO QUE AJUDE.

BEIJOS

BRITTANY E HALEY

-

-

**Continua...**

**Sasuke: **Eu sei que vocês estão querendo matar a Nat-chan ou esfoliar ela, queima-la, estrangula-la, e cavar uma melancia no pescoço dela, porque eu estou querendo fazer tudo isso por causa da DEMORA dela!

**Naruto: **Para que tanta violência? – Confuso.

**Sasuke: **Ela demorou uns... 5 meses só para postar um capitulo de 13 paginas. – Incrédulo com a burrice do Naruto.

- Err... – Escondida. – Desculpa Pessoal! Desculpa mesmo, trilhões de desculpas! Aconteceram umas coisinhas do tipo... Vou resumir para vocês: Novembro parecia jogos Mortais para mim, ou seja, a escola, os professores decidiram nos torturar com provas, atividades, mais provas, lições de casa, trabalhos em grupo, entre umas coisinhas. E também dezembro, eu viajei com meus pais de carro, fomos de São Paulo até Natal, e não deu para usar o notebook porque meu pai esqueceu o modem. E eu esqueci de levar o livro também, não me matem! E eu só voltei em janeiro, que também, começo as minhas aulas de inglês, e como estava terminando o curso, era só prova e conversação e tive que estudar muito. E aconteceu um imprevisto em Fevereiro, aulas de dança, e o começo das aulas, como estou na oitava, eu tenho que me esforçar mais, principalmente quando tem um professor de matemática exigente e chato que só fica no seu pé e fica dando prova surpresa – Raiva -. Mas, aqui estou eu, de volta, desculpa minhas pela demora ou por algum erro. Espero que não fiquem bravas (os) comigo.

Estou escrevendo o outro capitulo, mas se vocês querem que ele seja publicado, espero receber reviews! Falando em Review's, vou responder aqui ;D.

**Sasuke: **Pelo menos ela justificou a falta dela nesses meses... Para mim está desculpada!

**- **Sasuke-kun! *-* - Corre e abraça-o. – Vamos responder as REVIEWS!

**Hyuuga Skazi**: Eu sei *-*. Eu tipo, eu não acredito também que consegui escrever 19 páginas. AHH, não fale isso se não eu vou começar a me achar ;3 , hsiuahsiuashia. Pode deixar que quando chegar em casa, eu bato nele com todas as minhas forças! MUAHAHA...

**Sasuke: **Eu não sou EMO! Eu apenas pareço com um emo, mas eu não sou.

Aham... E a minha avó é virgem.

**Sasuke: **Será? – Com cara de: Você é idiota ou o quê?

Eu não sei... Vou perguntar para ela.

**- Sasuke bate a palma da mão na testa. – **

Eu já li vários livros da Meg Cabot, é massa. O ultimo que eu li foi: Pegando Fogo! É muito bom, eu amei demais *-*. Meu primo ficava me enchendo porque eu não largava o livro e terminei ele no dia seguinte da compra. ^^. Eu fico muito entretida na leitura e eu não consigo simplesmente parar, só quando da fome... HSUAHSI...

Espero que você me desculpe pela demora! Desculpa mesmo, não me castigue x3. Como sou uma cara de pau, deixa Review pelo meu próprio bem e do Sasuke-kun e do Itachi-kun! :D. Beijos e obrigada *-*

**Thata-chan****: **BINGO! Ela ganhouuu *--*. Sim, era o nosso querido Sasuke, o McGostosão! MEUDEUS!

**Sasuke: **Gostoso eu sou, mas Mc?

- Deu vontade de juntar, não pode? – olhos faiscando.

**Sasuke: **A-a-a-a-avontade!

Então ta bom! Thata-chan, desculpa pela demora, desculpa mesmo ;3. Não se esqueça da review! Para tornar uma fic muito legal a escritora tem que estar feliz! ;D

Beijos e obrigada!

**Ledger m.: **

Mila-channnnnnn!!! *-------------*

Sasuke-kun, só porque nós não tratamos você assim não quer dizer que seja razão para ficar com ciúmes porque não o tratamos assim. – Ninguém entende nada.

**Sasuke: **Eu só acho que deveria mais atenção! Eu não sou o amor de vocês? – Carinha de cachorro sem dono.

MEU DEUS! – O agarra e começa a beijar seu rosto inteiro. – Mas você sempre tem nossa _atenção_. Porque querer mais?

**Sasuke: **Sem ser egoísta, mas eu queria atenção só para mim mesmo. Eu não vivo sem vocês ;3.

- Se derrete e vira uma geléia –

**Sasuke: **Ela virou uma geléia! – Chocado.

- Volto ao estado normal, ou seja, volta a ser humana de novo – Desculpa, mas isso foi demais!

E Mila-chan, concordo com você, devemos fazer ele sofrer mais! Vamos decapitar a perna dele?

**Sasuke: **Porque decapitar minha perna? Qual vai ser a diferença disso tudo?

- Não sei, só sei que você vai sofrer bastante na hora. – Emocionada.

**Sasuke: **Deus me proteja dessas loucas! – Começa a rezar.

Sim, está acabando :( . Mas sempre estará aqui para ser contemplada e lida novamente *-*.

Desculpa pela demora *-*. Beijos e mande review! :D

**Nathy U. Cullen: **

XARÁAA!! ;D. HSAUISHAIUS, isso ae! SASUKE PARA O TRONCO!! MUAYHAHYAHHAHAHAH.

**Sasuke: **Loucas. – Decepcionado com nosso modo de agir.

Somos assim por causa de você! D;

Espero que goste desse capitulo, e desculpa pela demora. Mande review ;3 . Obrigada e tchauu *-*

**Uchiha Ledger.: **

O nosso grande e maravilhoso – lindo, gostoso, tudo de bom, sexy – Sasuke-kun!

A sua curiosidade chegou ao FIM! É!! – Fazendo pose.

Espero que você goste desse capitulo! E desculpa pela demora t-t.

Mande review, obrigada e ja ne!

Desculpa mesmo pessoal pela demora. Mas eu só poderei continuar com review, não se esqueçam, por favor!

**Hei você mesmo, isso. Você mesmo que está lendo esse comentário aqui, logo depois que você leu a esse capitulo, poderia fazer um favor para mim? Sabe esse retângulo abaixo? Escrito: **Review this Story/Chapter. **Clica nele e escreva seu comentário/ critica/ sugestão, estarei super agradecida.**

**Obrigada pessoal! E desculpa de novo. Beijos e Ja ne!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**-**

**-**

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Genevieve Uchiha**

**Assunto: Eu nem mesmo vou...**

**...** perguntar o que foi aquilo na festa. Só posso presumir que você como todos os seus primos, perdeu completamente o juízo.

Imagino que aquela era a _tal _Srta. Haruno, dos Harunos de Lansing, Illinois. Juro por tudo quanto me é mais sagrado, não consigo imaginar por que andou escondendo a moça daquele jeito. Eu a achei absolutamente encantadora. Também vi que estava resfriada, por isso pronunciava todos os "n" como "d".

E mesmo assim, você parecia que estava embromando a coitada de alguma forma. Minha canela, creio que deve saber, está roxa de todos os chutes que lhe aplicou.

Você sempre foi uma negação com as mulheres, então me permita dar esse conselho: seja lá o que estiver tramando, não vai funcionar, Sasuke. As moças não gostam de ser embromadas. Nem mesmo, segundo me disseram, as moças de Lansing, Illinois.

Mim

-

-

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Aquela noite**

Será que foram todos os descongestionantes que tomei antes de sair ou o lance todo foi uma loucura total?

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de que você ia estar lá. Deve ter mandado uma mensagem depois que eu saí. Meu patrão malvado e mesquinho me obrigou a ir. Eu não queria. Estava me sentindo muito mal. Mas ele me obrigou, então apliquei um rímel nos olhos, pus um vestido e saí, com o nariz entupido, febre e tudo.

Não foi tão mau assim. Quero dizer, o camarão estava uma delicia. Não que eu pudesse sentir o gosto dele, mas devia estar.

De qualquer forma, não fazia idéia de que você ia a esses eventos. Estava tirando fotos? Onde estava sua câmera? Eu não a vi.

A Sra. Uchiha me tratou muito bem. Como é que a conheceu? Fotografou-a, ou alguma coisa assim? É engraçado como a gente ouve coisas das pessoas, e depois as conhece e aí vê que são justamente o contrário do que dizem. Como eu sempre ouvi que Genevieve Uchiha era uma megera horrorosa e fria como gelo! Mas ela me tratou extremamente bem. Sabe, se ela não tivesse aí uns cem anos de idade, eu juraria que ela está caidinha por você, porque enquanto estávamos conversando ela passou o tempo todo olhando para você sem parar.

É bom, sabia que todo o dinheiro dela, ela dê festas beneficentes. Aliás, todos os filhos da Sra. Uchiha (ela teve oito, sabia?) são uns belos boas-vindas que vivem em comunidades ou estão presos. Lamentos por eles. E por ela também, um pouco.

De qualquer forma, voltei a trabalhar porque eles simplesmente não conseguem vivem ser mim aqui, mas estava imaginando se não me deixaria levá-lo para jantar uma noite dessas como uma espécie de agradecimento por cuidar de mim quando estava me sentindo tão arrasada... Diga-me quando estiver de folga. A Sra. Uchiha, eu sei, deve ter prioridade, porque, se casasse com ela, podia pagar todos os seus cartões de crédito e nunca mais se preocupar em estourá-los.

Só uma sugestão.

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: jerryvive**

**Assunto: Jantar**

Não, não foi só você. Aquela noite foi mesmo totalmente estranha. A não ser por você, é claro. Você nunca é estranha. Eu estava me referindo ás circunstâncias.

Já conheço a Genevieve Uchiha há muito tempo. A minha vida inteira, aliás. Mas não creio que haja possibilidade de haver um caso entre nós, apesar do fato de que poderia ser uma solução para o problema dos meus cartões de crédito.

Ela gostou muito de conhecer você, aliás. E a matéria que escreveu sobre a festa foi muito comovente. Imagino que todos os eventos beneficentes da cidade devem estar convocando você para escrever sobre eles depois, pois você faz isso de forma muito eloqüente.

Quanto ao jantar, adoraria. Só lhe peço que me deixe convida-la. Ainda estou te devendo um favor, lembra, por saber a tia Tsunade?

Então, que tal amanhã á noite? Se estiver a fim, quero dizer. Vou reservar uma mesa – vai ser uma surpresa.

Mas garanto que não vamos jantar no Fresche.

Sasuke

-

-

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Jantar**

Muito bem, se insiste. Mas, realmente, não precisa.

Sabe, se ao menos me deixasse preparar o jantar, então podia economizar e pagar o saldo dos seus cartões. É uma chateação, eu sei, mas é o que as pessoas normais fazem.

Mas acho que está bem claro que nenhum de nós é tão normal assim. Quero dizer as pessoas normais não vivem obcecadas por furacões e crateras, não é?

Então, acho que esse negócio de ser normal está fora de cogitação, no nosso caso.

Bom, vá lá.

Só me prometa que não vai gastar uma nota preta. Não sou do tipo que bebe champanhe. Para mim, cerveja já está muito bom.

Sakura

-

-

**Para: David J. Belew**

**De: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Assunto: Jantar**

Prezado David:

Lembra que quando Patty escreveu sobre restaurantes difíceis de se conseguir lugar, e o seu foi o único sobre o qual ela declarou que valia a pena a espera de três meses, você disse que eu podia reservar mesa quando quisesse?

Bom, quero uma. Para dois. E precisa reservá-la no nome de Naruto Uzumaki e quando eu aparecer, é assim que seu pessoal deve me tratar, O.K.?

Além disso, por favor, me consiga um sorvete com pedacinhos de chocolate para a sobremesa. Com pedacinhos de chocolate são os melhores.

Só consigo pensar nisso agora. Ligo depois para confirmar.

Sasuke

-

-

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: David J. Belew**

**Assunto: Jantar**

Sasuke, eu detesto desaponta-lo, mas no Belew's, classificado como quatro estrelar pelo ilustre jornal para o qual labuta diariamente, três estrelas pelo guia Michelin, melhor restaurante da cidade de Nova York, de acordo com o Zagat's, e merecedor não de um, mas de dois premidos Beard, graças aos talentos culinários do papai aqui, não servimos "sorvete com pedacinhos dentro".

Não, nem mesmo de chocolate.

Eu, é claro, vou garantir uma mesa para você, e até mesmo instruir minha equipe para tratá-lo como Naruto Uzumaki. Mas, infelizmente, não dá para descolar os pedacinhos.

Dave

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Você deve estar sentindo melhor**

Ou haverá alguma outra razão para estar cantarolando _I Feel Pretty _de boca fechada?

O que, aliás, é ligeiramente incômodo para aqueles colegas obrigados a trabalhar perto de você.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Minha cantoria**

Que tal essa? Estou me sentindo melhor E TAMBÉM estou feliz.

Eu sei. Parece difícil de acreditar. Mas é verdade.

Quer saber por que estou feliz? Porque vou sair hoje á noite. Para um encontro romântico. Um encontro de verdade. Com um homem.

Que homem, você me pergunta? Ora, o Naruto Uzumaki, se precisa mesmo saber. Aonde vamos? É surpresa.

Mas adivinha só. Ele é que vai pagar.

E mesmo sendo para agradecer por eu ter salvado a tia dele – embora deva dizer que não sei se ela realmente iria agradecer minha ajuda, considerando-se a quantidade de vida dela no momento – ainda é um encontro.

E a Sra. Tsunade talvez melhore.

Então, sim, acho que se pode dizer que, de modo geral, estou muito feliz.

Mas se minha cantoria incomoda, eu paro, com todo o prazer.

Sakura

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Tenten**

**Assunto: Alguém falou em encontro?**

Querida, é verdade? Você e o Naruto é?

Você está muito tranqüila, querida. Por isso pergunto. Quero dizer, considerando-se que é a primeira vez que um homem convida você para sair desde que... ora, você sabe. Falando no diabo... ali está ele, emburrado, junto á copiadora, enquanto conversamos. Coitado, coitadinho do Lee.

Eu diria que você poderia pelo menos dar uma chegadinha no Bumble and Bumble para uma escova básica e uma manicure. Pedicure também, se estiver com idéia de ir com sandália.

E sabe, eu conheço o melhor lugarzinho do mundo para depilar a virilha, ou seja, se acha que está será AQUELA noite. Sempre queremos nos mostrar o melhor possível na nossa lingerie Christian Dior, não? Sabe, ouvi dizer que o Sphinx está se tornando muito popular. Como sei que não sabe o que é isso, vou explicar. É quando depilam não só a virilha, como também...

Ai, caramba. O Yamato no telefone. Depois continuo, prometo.

Tenten

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Seu encontro**

Ta legal, eu sei que já faz muito tempo (aquele lance de cinema e fatia de pizza de vocês não valeu, nem aquela noite no Fresche quando todos o inspecionamos, nem a outra noite que acabaram passando no veterinário), então vou me assegurar de que você não esquecerá nada do seu kit de sobrevivência para encontros.

Presta bem atenção, confira cada item abaixo antes de sair do apartamento, para não esquecer nada:

Batom

Pó compacto

Passagem do metrô (caso precisa faze uma retirada estratégica)

Dinheiro para o táxi (caso precisa faze uma retirada estratégica)

Corretivo, no caso de ele te dar um fora e você começar a chorar e seu rímel escorrer.

Passaporte (caso ele te faça desmaiar com clorofórmio, te ponha num avião para Dubai e te venda como escrava branca, e você precisa provar as autoridades depois que fugir que é cidadã americana).

Pastilhas de menta

Escova de cabelos

Calcinha e sutiã limpos (só no caso de acabar passando a noite com ele)

Camisinhas (idem)

Espero ter ajudado

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: A lista**

Obrigada pela lista de coisas de que supostamente preciso no meu encontro, mas está esquecendo uma coisa:

MORAMOS AO LADO UM DO OUTRO.

Então, se eu precisar de lingerie limpa, só preciso atravessar o corredor.

Agora, vê se pára de falar nisso. Entre você e a Tenten não sei quem está me deixando mais nervosa.

É só um jantar, pelo amor de Deus.

Ai, caramba, preciso ir, senão vou me atrasar.

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Tenten**

**Assunto: Só mais uma coisinha...**

Vê se não esquece a camisinha, querida, porque o Naruto tem muitos anos de praia, se é que sabe o que eu quero dizer.

Pensa bem nisso. Todas aquelas modelos. Não há como saber por onde andaram aquelas belezinhas magricelas.

Por enquanto é só.

Tenten

-

-

**Para: jerryvive**

**De: Itachi Uchiha**

**Assunto: E aí...**

Como foi tudo?

Itachi

P.S.: Kurenai me mandou perguntar.

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Kiba Inukuza**

**Assunto: Eu presumo**

Que a razão pela qual seu telefone esteve ocupado durante as últimas três horas seja porque está tagarelando com a Sakura sobre o encontro dela. Será que dá para conceder ao seu noivo um minuto do seu tempo para responder a essa pergunta seriíssima:

Quem é que vai sentar do lado da minha tia-avó Ida na recepção? Porque minha mãe está dizendo que quem sentar ao lado dela precisa evitar que ela beba nem que seja um pingo de champanhe. Lembra-se do incêndio do camping que a Ida causou na ultima reunião familiar?

Por favor, me avise.

Te amo,

Kiba

P.S.: Minha mãe diz que se a colocar ao lado da tia Ida vai cometer haraquiri ao vivo e em cores.

-

-

**Para: Kiba Inukuza**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Eu não estou**

On-line tagarelando com a Sakura. Já não tenho noticias da Sakura desde a ultima vez que a vi, que foi quando ela saiu do trabalho para ir pra casar mudar de roupa para o seu grande jantar com o Naruto. Quero dizer o Sasuke. Que nome é esse, afinal? Como é que alguém pega o apelido de SASUKE? Sasuke não é apelido.

Bom, voltando á vaca-fria, eu estava on-line procurando presentinhos para nossa festa de casamento. Que acha de abotoaduras para os rapazes e brincos para as moças?

Agora que estou pensando nisso, é meio engraçado eu não ter tido notícias da Sakura. Já faz vinte e quatro horas. Ela nunca passa vinte e quatro horas sem responder a meus telefonemas.

Ora, exceto quando a vizinha dela leva uma pancada na cabeça.

Ai, meu Deus, não acha que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela, acha? Quero dizer, acha que o tal Naruto/Sasuke talvez tenha seqüestrado a Sakura? E vendido ela como escrava branca? Será que eu devia chamar a polícia, hein???

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Kiba Inukuza**

**Assunto: Acho que devia procurar um psiquiatra**

E também que qualquer cara que comprasse a Sakura Haruno de um mercador de escravas brancas devia pedir devolução do vinheiro. Ela daria uma péssima escrava. Ia viver reclamando de que o cara não tem tevê a cabo e como e que ela vai acompanhar as peripécias da Winona Ryder sem o _E! __Entertainment__ News._

Kiba

P.S.: Você ainda não respondeu á pergunta sobre quem vai sentar ao lado da tia Ida.

P.P.S.: Meus amigos iam rir até virar pelo avesso se eu lhes dessas abotoaduras. Que tal umas faquinhas Wusthof?

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Cadê você?**

Francamente, não estou querendo me intrometer, e sei que é capaz de cuidar de si mesma, mas deixei três mensagens e você ainda não me ligou. ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ??? Se não tiver noticias suas logo, vou telefonar para a polícia, juro.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Recursos Humanos**

**Assunto: Atraso**

Prezada Sakura Haruno

Está é uma mensagem automatizada da Divisão de Recursos Humanos do _New York Journal_, o principal periódico especializado em foto jornalismo de Nova York. Queira tomar conhecimento de que segundo seu supervisor, o editor-chefe Shikamaru Nara, seu expediente aqui no _Journal _começa ás 9 da manhã, o que significa que se atrasou 83 minutos hoje. Esse é o seu 49º atraso acima de 20 minutos até agora este ano, Sakura Haruno.

Os atrasos são uns assuntos sério que causam grandes prejuízos aos empregadores de todo o país. Os empregados costumam fazer pouco dos atrasos, mas aqueles que costumam se atrasar poder ter problemas sérios, como:

-» alcoolismo

-» dependência de drogas

-» vicio em jogos de azar

-» violência conjugal

-» insônia

-» depressão patológica.

Além de inúmeros outros distúrbios, Se você sofre de qualquer dos problemas acima, queria entrar imediatamente em contato com sua Representante da Divisão de Recursos Humanos, Ino Yamanaka. Sua representante terá grande satisfação em inscrevê-la no Programa de Assistência aos Funcionários do _New York Journal, _onde receberá ajuda de um profissional de saúde mental competente, que procura auxilia-la a desenvolver todo o seu potencial.

Sakura Haruno nós, aqui do _New York Journal_, trabalhamos em equipe. Vencemos em equipe, e perdemos em equipes, também.

Sakura Haruno, não deseja participar de uma equipe vencedora?

Então, por favor, esforce-se para chegar ao trabalho pontualmente de agora em diante!

Atenciosamente,

Divisão de Recursos Humanos

_New York Journal_

Favor observa que qualquer outro atraso no futuro poderá acarretar sua suspensão ou demissão desta empresa.

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Orochimaru**

**Assunto: Nossa Srta. Sakura**

Ora, parece que nossa Srta. Sakura se divertiu muito, MUITISSIMO mesmo no encontro dela, não foi? Quero dizer, sei que quando eu não chego ao trabalho no dia seguinte em geral é porque o encontro ainda não terminou. Piscadelas.

Bom, não tenho nada contra. Não podia ter acontecido com uma pessoa melhor. Mas, caramba, como eu gostaria que tivesse sido eu! Quero dizer você deu uma espiada nos braços daquele cara? E nas coxas? E aquela cabeleira dele?

Perdoe-me. Preciso ir ao banheiro jogar um pouco de água fria no rosto.

Orochimaru

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Shikamaru Nara**

**Assunto: Haruno**

Cadê a Haruno? Pensei que já havíamos superado isso quando aquele safado do Uzumaki se mudou para o apartamento ao lado do dela. Ele não ia começar a levar o tal cachorro para passear?

E aí, onde está ela?

Juro por Deus, Hyuuga, pode dizer a ela que e avisei se aquela matéria sobre o relógio novo da Paloma Picasso com pulseiras intercambiáveis não estiver na minha mesa por volta da cinco horas ela está na rua.

Não sei o que vocês acham que é isso que eu estou encarregado de supervisionar, mas acontece que se chama JORNAL, caso tenham se esquecido.

Shikamaru

-

-

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Tenten**

**Assunto: Não que seja da minha conta, mas...**

Não acha que é um pouquinho... bom, vulgar, provocar o Lee desse jeito? Quero dizer, com esse negócio todo de não aparecer no trabalho depois do seu grande encontro? Tenho certeza de que já faz muito tempo desde a ultima vez que passou a noite com um homem, e tudo isso, mas esse comportamento é simplesmente grosseiro.

Pronto, já disse. Agora, falemos de coisas mais importantes:

Qual é o tamanho dele? Do Naruto Uzumaki, quero dizer. Ele é tipo bananinha-ouro ou banana-da-terra?

Porque sabe como é, querida, já ouvi dizer que...

Ah, lá vem o Yamato outra vez. Ele simplesmente não pára de me importunar. Conversamos mais depois, amorzinho.

Tenten

-

-

**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

**De: Genevieve Uchiha**

**Assunto: Sua delinqüência**

Queridíssimo Sasuke,

Posso entender que sua nova e independente vida tome todo o seu tempo – especialmente no que diz respeito aos Harunos de Lansing, Illinois –, mas talvez se lembre de que uma vez teve uma família e que eles gostariam de ter noticias suas de vez em quando. Acho que seu irmão já tentou entrar em contato com você mais de uma vez nos últimos dias e que você, no vulgar vernáculo atual, simplesmente "mandou ele se catar".

Talvez lhe seja conveniente, Sasuke, se lembrar de uma velha canção do meu tempo de bandeirante:

_Faça novos amigos_

_Mas conserve os antigos_

_São prata os primeiros_

_E ouros os derradeiro_

Isso se aplica aos parentes também, como sabe.

Mim

P.S.: Está ciente de que já DUAS Lansing, Illinois? Estou falando sério. Uma é uma cidadezinha rural curiosa, e a outra para ser constituída inteiramente por _shoppings. _Sua pequena Srta. Haruno parece vir da primeira, só achei que você talvez gostasse de saber.

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Desculpe**

Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe...

Não quis assustar. Como pode ver, estou bem.

Recebi outra daquelas mensagens de atraso de Ino Yamanaka. Qual é a dessa mulher, afinal?

Sabe se o Shikamaru está fulo da vida? Qual o estoque de Mountain Dew? A máquina está abastecida? Ou ele está sofrendo de falta de cafeína outra vez?

Eu realmente quis ligar, mas não tive chance. Todas as vezes que começava, bom, eu me distraia, sabe como é. Você me perdoa?

Sakura

**-**

**-**

**Para: Sakura Haruno**

**De: Hinata Hyuuga**

**Assunto: Já era hora!**

Não dá para acreditar em você. Sabe como estávamos preocupadas?

Ora, tudo bem. Quanto _eu _estava preocupada, pelo menos. Nunca mais me assuste assim, viu?

Eu vou perdoar se me der um relatório completo: quero descrições de onde e EXATAMENTE o que andou fazendo.

Como se eu não soubesse: "Distraída."

Engana-me que eu gosto.

Hinata

-

-

**Para: Hinata Hyuuga**

**De: Sakura Haruno**

**Assunto: Ele**

O que posso dizer?

(...)

**Continua**

**Sasuke: **Por que parou?

- Para meus queridos [as] morrerem de curiosidade! MUAHAHAHAHA! – Trovões aos fundos. –

**Sasuke: **Garotas você chega a me assustar. – Encolhido.

- Ta bom, Sasuke-kun, vou fingir que não ouvi. Voltando! Eu parei ali para vocês morrerem de curiosidade sobre o que a nossa querida Sakura-chan irá contar o que aconteceu no encontro dela. ;D

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS! – CHA! CHA! CHA! -

**Hyuuga Skazi:**

**Sasuke: **Eu sei que você é má, na verdade, todas as mulheres são más. O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER ISSO? – se ajoelha e olha para o céu. – Meu Senhor, o que eu fiz para fazer isso?

- Deixa de ser dramático Sasuke-kun! – Revira os olhos.

Eu estou começando a achar mesmo que ele é emo também.

**- Veia salta na testa do Sasuke.**

Mas, fazer o que, só isso estraga ele, mesmo assim, amo ele *-*. Eu não consigo, a fome toma conta de mim *-*.

Mande review! E muito obrigada! *-* . Beijos e Ja ne!

X

**Uchiha CA.:**

Aqui está a continuação! Nossa! Muito obrigada, estou aqui para divertir os leitores ;D .

Nossa também sou muito ansiosa, mas não chega a pegar de jeito ela, shauihsaihsiua. Espero que você goste desse capitulo!

Mande review! Beiijos e Ja ne!

X

**Natyh U. Cullen:**

Você viuu? Os hormônios dela estão HIPER ativos! O.o'.

É, acho que nosso Sasuke-kun ta querendo é matar a coitada! Hsauishiuashia

**Sasuke: **Eu só não tive um pouco de raciocínio.

Aham sei... Você queria cometer um assassinato, isso sim!

**Sasuke: **Whatever…

Sim, o cabelo já parece o de uma galinha, agora titica de galinha, é bom demais, shausihaiushiusa.

**Sasuke: **Também amo vocês – Fazendo bico.

- Que bom que você sabe, Sasuke-kun – Mando um beijo para ele.

**Sasuke fica vermelho e vira a cabeça para o outro lado. – **

Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo! Mande review *-*. Beiijos e Ja ne!

X

**Sakura-chan**

MEU DEUS D;

Mas eu quero ser presa no mesmo local que o Sasuke-kun, se a Sakura-chan não se importar... – Manda um olhar safado para o Sasuke e pisca para ele.

É sério! Milhares de desculpa por isso. Mas já estou retomando os capítulos tudo aqui *-*.

- Sasuke-kun, vocês usaram camisinha né? –

**Sasuke: **PUTS! – Bate a palma da mão na testa.

**Sakura: **SASUKE-KUN! ESTOU GRÁVIDA! – Chega eufórica no estúdio.

- O QUÊ???? – Começa a erguer as mangas da camiseta. – SASUKE-KUN!!

**Sasuke e Sakura: **Pegadinhaa do Malandroo... – Começam a rir.

- Contagem Regressiva... 5,4,3,2,1... – As luzes do palco apagam e começa a matança.

**Sasuke: AI, AIIII!!!**

**Sakura: DESCULPA X.X **

- Oká, Oká, não sou tão malvada assim.

Olha, sinceramente eu não sei. Mas se Deus quiser mandar um para cada uma né... UIII! – Começa a babar.

Sério, imagina um homem igualzinho ao Sasuke, MEU DEUS! Jesus apaga a Luz! ;O

Anyway… Sim, espero que eles usem camisinha e não me apareça grávida, ou grávido. Nunca se sabe né... shaiushaiusa

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Mande review ;3 . Beijos e Ja ne!

X

**Lovers Uchiha's:**

Aqui está o capitulo ;3

Sério? Eu costumo fazer isso quando tem alguma atualização das fics que eu amo *-*

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Mande review. Beijos e Ja ne!

X

**Amandinha C.:**

First you have to ask her in marriage, but first, before the first has to come talk to me ;3

Brincadeirinhaa… Rsrsrs, estou dando uma de "papai" ali. Sério? Meu Deus, você deve ter ficado mó tempão lendo ela – eu acho –. Compre sim, as estórias que ela escreve é super demais *-*. Acho que já tenho todos do dela, shauishaiuhsai, sou fanática *-*, principalmente quando tem romance, OMG *------*. Ai eu gamo de verdade, rsrsrs.

Opa, aqui está a continuação! :D

Espero que você goste! Beiijos e Ja ne!

X

**Ledger m.: **

Mila-chan dans mon coeur!

**Sasuke: **Cada coisa que vocês falam... – Revira os olhos.

- Sasuke-kun, não enche! Você deveria tratar a Sakura-chan assim, você a abandonou. E o Tio-Kishi nem para por vocês para se esbarrem e começar na maior pegação, não faz T-T.

**Sasuke: **Safada! É, eu tenho que falar com ele.

- Cala a boca, você só pode beijar eu e a Mila-chan *-*. Mas abrimos exceção do Itachi, Gaara, Neji, Naruto-chan *-*. Né Mila-chan? HSUIAHSIUAS

**Sasuke: HUMPF!**

Mostra a língua –

Sinceramente, o Sasuke está começando a se libertar... Eu já desconfiava que ele era emo.

**Sasuke: **Cala a boca e beija logo! – Vem para cima.

- Hmmm. – Começa a segurar o Sasuke. – Mila-chan! Você na maior suruba com o Naruto e o Sasuke, conseguiu foi? Shauishaiushiasa, brincadeirinha.

Sim! Sim! Concordo plenamente, judiar muito mais dos dois. Muito mesmo...

**Sasuke: **Vamos logooo, Nat-chan. – Sussurra no meu ouvido com sua voz rouca e sexy.

- Errr... – Ficando vermelha. – Então, mila-chan, tem pessoa me apressando aqui sabe...

**Naruto: **Mila-chan! Não se esqueça do nosso jantar hoje ein... – Manda um beijo para a câmera.

- Hmmm... – Sasuke começa a beijar o meu pescoço. – Mila-chan do meu coração, sinceramente eu tenho que ir, não estou mais agüentando mais – Morde o lábio inferior.

Beiiijos e Ja ne!

**Sasuke: **Tchauuu! – Leva eu para o quarto e põem uma plaquinha – Ocupado 'Não perturbe' –

X

**Grazi chan: **

Nossa, para você ver... Não, todo mundo tem coisas mais importantes para fazer do que falar da vida pessoal dela. Shaiushaiusa. Cada coisa que acontece no Jornal que ela trabalha ;x

Espero que você goste desse capitulo! Beiijos e Ja ne!

X

**Princess of Ocean:**

Aquii está o capitulo! UHU! – Sim eu sou louca da cabeça. –

Espero que você goste desse capitulo! Beiijos e Ja ne!

X

**Bom pessoal é isso ae! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo. E mais um recadinho, mandem REVIEW, por favor, *-*. Sem review não dá para continuar né?**

**Beiijos e Já ne!**

**O Ministério da saúde adverte: - Deixar review nos capítulos atualizados faz uma autora feliz. **

**Então seja uma doadora e deixe uma review!**

**Kissus!**


End file.
